


Panties and Prison

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 98
Words: 67,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: In which an innocent boy named Louis is accused of murder and sentenced to jail. He never anticipated meeting the love of his life, bad boy Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis has been convicted of a crime that he didn't commit. He doesn't even know the person who he supposedly killed. He is sentenced to five years in jail and devastated. The small boy is as innocent as they come and couldn't hurt a fly. He's just a 19-year-old who wears pink panties after all.  
He gets beaten daily for the first week, some men even sexually harass him; this is until Harry appears.  
Lou is in the middle of being held against the wall by his neck when he hears a deep voice proclaim,  
"what's going on here?"  
The male holding the twink against the wall drops him and spins around, all the men who have crowded around Louis also turn to look in the direction of the mystery voice. Lou doesn't look up, merely drops to the ground and curls his knees into his chest. He feels exposed, his jumpsuit has been torn off him and he is only wearing pink panties. He looks up when he hears the mystery voice speak once again.  
"I asked you a question."  
The man is tall, very tall maybe 6,4" or 6,3". The tall man is obviously a prisoner by his orange jumpsuit. Louis doesn't think he has seen him before, but he apparently holds power within the prison because the men who abused him quickly shrink in on themselves in fear.  
"N-nothing Ha-rry."  
The abusive inmate stutters. Harry takes a quick look down at the small boy on the floor, Lou looks away in worry.  
"I thought you were in solitary confinement Harry", someone yells.  
The man now known as Harry looks at them,  
"I was for a week nothing major."  
He then looks back at the man who was abusing poor little Louis,  
"you better run Andy before I start throwing punches."  
This threat from the curly haired man had not only Andy running but the whole group surrounding Lou, leaving only Harry to tend to the scared boy.  
"Hey, Princess."  
One glance at Louis' beautiful face and Harry knows that he has to protect and mark this boy as his.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2nd, 2016 - Louis' House  
"Police! Open the door."  
"Louis Tomlinson you are under arrest for the murder of Zachary Field. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."  
"Wha-what I don't know what I didn't do anything."  
And just like the innocent 5'0" twink with glasses and a golden brown fringe was escorted out of his residence in handcuffs, tears streaming down his face more confused than ever.  
January 10th 2016 - Holding Cell  
"I didn't do it, I don't even know this Zachary Field" Louis whined to his lawyer John.  
"I know Mr Tomlin-"  
"Call me Louis."  
John sighed and smiled sadly.  
"I believe you, Louis. But the court won't be so easy to convince. The victim was killed by mass force and.." John chuckled softly, "You don't seem robust enough to kill someone this way, that is something we could argue."  
Louis smiled softly; he liked John, he could tell he was a good man.  
"But the evidence against you is outstanding. Your fingerprints on the murder weapon, you on security cameras minutes before the assassination took place. I'm sorry Lou, we are just going to have to see how the hearing goes tomorrow."  
January 11th, 2016 - Court Room  
"Louis William Tomlinson I find you guilty of the killing of Zachary James Field in the form of 2nd-degree murder. I sentence you to five years jail time at the Alexander Maconochie Jail Center as of January 11th, 2016. This court hearing is over - 3.12pm."  
Louis sits mouth wide open and slowly turns his head to the side. He sees his mother seated in the stands tears streaming down her face, shaking her head in a 'no' direction. '  
I love you.' Louis mouths to his mother as tears begin to stream down his face too.  
"Come on prisoner, move!"  
January 11th, 2016 - Alexander Maconochie Jail Center  
"Oh, new one coming."  
"Pfft who's bitch is he gonna be?"  
"Twink much?"  
"Fuck yes!"  
"You think he's a virgin?"  
"What did he do even to get here? Steal someone's heart?"  
That's what Louis heard. And he had hadn't even arrived at his cell yet.


	3. Chapter 3

January 11th 2016 - Alexander Maconochie Jail Center  
Cell block A...  
Cell Block B...  
Cell block C...  
Cell block D...  
The correctional officer escorting Louis to the block he would stay at suddenly stopped and Louis himself nearly fell on top of him.  
"This is the cell block you will be staying in. You receive a prison cell that you share with two other prisoners. Lunch is at 12.30pm the cell door will be unlocked at that time, and it is your responsibility to be in the cafeteria. From 1 pm you may leave the cafeteria and either retreat to your cell or continue to the common room with the other prisoners from your block. At 6 pm you must return to your cell. Understood?"  
The guard said in a bored tone. Louis cautiously nodded his head, attempting to take in the new information.  
\---  
"This is your Cell. Oi! Jo, Andy meet your latest addition, Lewis." The guard said as he pushed the twink into the prison cell closing the door.  
"Hello, Lewis."  
And it might have been his height, or the tattoos or maybe even the man's rotten teeth but Louis wasn't going to correct him.  
January 12th, 2016 - Alexander Maconochie Jail Center - Cafeteria  
"So another twink huh?"  
A scary looking man said from the table Louis was sat at, not daring to eat the food that was placed in front of him. Louis had not even been in the jail a single day and he already hated it. Joe and Andy had pushed him to sit at their table and placed disgusting food in front of him while he and his gang discussed Louis like he was an object.  
"Yeah, but he's ours. Just gotta be careful a few guards are going to wanna keep him." Louis y was disgusted.  
\---  
January 16th, 2016 - Alexander Maconochie Jail Center - Cell  
The beatings commenced three days ago.  
It wasn't that bad.  
A few punches here and there if Louis didn't do as Andy and his gang told him, but he still hated it. It hurt, and he felt worthless. The guards had found out, and they could only intervene ever so often. One guard named Zayn, Louis had become friends with. Zayn believed Louis' innocence, even gave the boy some pink panties so he would feel better. But of course, Andy and his gang had to find out.  
\---  
"Heard Malik gave you something sweetheart. That true?" He slurred.  
"He gave you some pink panties hey?"  
"Even bigger twink then I thought you were."  
All these words were being thrown at Louis by the crowd that surrounded him as he struggled against the hold of Andy pushing him against the wall, feeling him up and stripping him of his clothing. Fresh tears streamed down his face as he attempted to knee the prisoner in the groin but it resulted in him being punched in the gut and a mocking reprimand.  
"Now now little one. I don't think that's a good idea."  
"What's going on here?"  
Andy immediately dropped him and spun around, all the men who had crowded around Louis also turned to look in the direction of the mystery voice. Lou didn't look up, merely dropped to the ground and curled his knees to his chest.   
"I asked you a question."  
The man is tall, very tall maybe 6,4" or 6'3". The tall man is obviously a prisoner by his orange jumpsuit. Louis doesn't think he has seen him before, but he apparently holds power within the prison because Andy and the men around him quickly shrink in on themselves in fear.  
"N-nothing Ha-rry", Andy stutters.  
Harry takes a quick look down at the small boy on the floor causing Louis to look away in doubt.  
"I thought you were in solitary confinement Harry" someone yells.  
Harry looks at them, "I was for a week nothing major."  
His eyes trail to man who was abusing poor little Louis, "you better run Andy before I start throwing punches."  
This threat from Harry had not only Andy running but the whole group surrounding Lou leaving only Harry to tend to the scared boy.  
"Hey, Princess." Harry says as he leans down.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis didn't look at Harry or respond; he was too scared. The people who were just hurting him were petrified of the curly haired man and just from their reaction Louis was scared too.  
"Hey, Princess."  
A small tear fell down the little boy's high cheekbones followed by a tiny sob.  
"No, no sweetheart I won't hurt you."  
Harry cooed reaching his hand out to touch Louis' cheek, but the small boy flinched away from him. Harry sighed.  
"My name is Harry I am 23 years old have been here for two years now. Made a mistake when I was younger, got into the wrong crowd. Why are you here?"  
Louis was still curled into a ball on the floor, Harry kneeling next to him. After receiving no response, Harry was about to try again, but suddenly a guard roughly 100m away yelled,  
"Oi both of you back to your cells."  
Harry looked towards the voice and quickly positioned himself so his and Louis' backs were facing the guard that was gradually walking closer to them. Pulling out a key from his pocket, Harry took Louis' hand and placed the silver metal object in the boy's palm.  
"Louis take this key it opens every cell door. From inside your cell, there may not look to be a key hole but there is at the bottom right of the door. If they hurt you come to me, I'm cell number 56."  
The caramel haired man, for the first time, looked up at Harry and with a small nod got up and walked back to his cell leaving a worried Harry on the floor staring at the little boy ahead of him.  
"Back to your cell Styles."  
\---  
Back at Louis' cell, he was greeted by a not so happy Andy and Joe.  
"What did Styles do to you, huh?" Joe spat.  
"Nothing he just he-helped me up."  
Joe narrowed his eyes not believing Louis for a second.  
"Don't worry Joe he will get what's coming, just wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Louis quickly scurried into bed scared shitless.  
What did that mean?  
Were they going to do something to him?  
Why was he even jailed, to begin with?  
He decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and that he would stay awake for the remainder of the night. That proved to be a harder task than anticipated. Louis was all right until 1 am, that was when his eyes began to drop as he began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
Thankfully, nothing happened... Louis passed off what Andy and Joe had said as a loose threat.  
\---  
Three weeks had passed, and Louis and Harry had become friends. Each meal, Harry would leave the table he usually sat at with his two friends to sit with the small boy - who was sitting at a different table alone.  
Harry was lucky enough that, although Louis was shy, he had opened up to him. One day the curly haired man offered Louis a seat at his table. However, the small boy rejected his offer claiming that Harry's two friends looked too scary. The taller man accepted that and proceeded to make a joke about the caramel haired boy's shyness that had Lou giggling.  
It was that night that Andy and Jo finally followed through with their 'loose' promise.  
\---  
Louis opened his sleep-ridden eyes to see Andy on top of him rocking his hips against his own. With a gasp, Louis attempted to sit up only to have his wrists pinned against the bed.  
"Stop, get off m--"  
Now another hand, Joe's hand, was placed over his mouth, and his screams were muffled.  
"You are such a beautiful little twink."  
Andy smirked as he took Louis' night pants off leaving him in his pink panties.  
"God Joe look at that,"  
Andy exclaimed as he grabbed at Louis' Princess parts, the small boy tried to wiggle away but had no luck.  
Louis didn't want to have to kick or bite because the two stronger men might have hurt him more if he did that, however, he didn't want to get raped either.   
So he did all he could think of at that moment. Lou bit Joe's nasty hand hard distracting Andy enough to kick him in the neck and wriggle away. Louis remembered what Harry had said to him many weeks ago.  
'Louis take this key it opens every cell door. From inside your cell, there may not look to be a key hole, but there is at the bottom right of the door. If they hurt you come to me, I'm cell number 56.'  
And even though Harry too scared him shitless he would much rather be with the 6,3" giant, who he had become friends with, than two people about to rape him.  
Within a second Louis was out the door and opening cell number 56.  
\---  
Harry couldn't sleep that night, it had been three weeks since Louis was admitted to prison. Three weeks since Louis and he had become friends. He found himself admiring the boy constantly, he was beautiful. Suddenly his cell door opened, and in jumped a sweating and worried looking Louis."Louis?"  
He didn't respond just jumped into Harry's arms and began to cry.  
"Hey hey, it's okay baby I've got you. shhh shhh."  
The taller man looked down at him as he cradled Louis in his arms, his shirt was dishevelled, and he was only in panties.  
"Dolly, look at me, what happened?" Harry asked as he moved to the bed, placing his china doll on his lap.  
"They-they." Louis began to violently shake again, and the water works began.  
"No sweetheart, no tears, it's okay. Nobody's hurting you anymore. Daddy's got you."  
The curly haired man froze for a second not meaning for the last part to come out, luckily Louis didn't notice in his distressed state.  
"They tried to r-r-r-ape me."  
And at that point, Harry too wanted to cry, because the poor little dolly didn't deserve any of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry continued hugging the small boy close to his chest until he finally fell asleep, emotionally exhausted. The taller lad laid Louis on the uncomfortable prison bed and looked around the empty cell thinking.  
I need to talk about Louis moving cells.  
Moved into my cell.  
The only guard that would allow that is Zayn.  
But Zayn doesn't like me.  
Although he loves Louis.  
A little too much.  
But he would do anything the boy asked.  
Eventually, all these thoughts caused Harry to fall asleep, lying down next to his china doll. His large frame cuddled against Louis' smaller body, just like in the movies.  
\---  
Harry was not expecting a rude wake-up call by the one and only Zayn fucking I'm so perfect Malik.  
"Styles. Wake up. Care to explain why the fuck Lou is in your bed?"  
"I didn't know you were on a nickname basis."  
With a glare -_- , Zayn responded. "How is he here styles."  
The latter looked over at the sleeping boy; he was so whipped, he would risk his pride and get down on his knees so Zayn would let Louis stay with him.  
"His cell mates tried to rape him."  
Zayn looked shocked, sorry and guilty almost but, he stood his ground.  
"Answer my question."  
"The door was unlocked?"  
"Styles!" Zayn all but growled, causing Louis to stir and mumble in his sleep.  
"Keep it down; you don't want to wake him up."  
"Maybe I will just ask him." Before Harry could protest, Zayn was walking over to Louis and shaking him awake gently.  
"Lou, Lou sweetheart wake up." Harry wanted to push Zayn off the boy; Louis was his and wasn't Zayn's sweetheart.  
With sleepy eyes, Louis looked at the guard, "Wha-what Zayn.... Harry?"  
"Morning Lou, can you tell me how you got here?"  
Louis looked at his friend; Harry had the key and he hoped Louis didn't tell Zayn.  
"I-I they were going to r-r-rape me, please don't be mad," Louis begged as he held onto Zayn.  
He should be holding onto me instead Harry thought.  
"I won't be sweetheart. I could never be mad at you."  
Louis looked at the curly haired man once again before answering Zayn,  
"I used one of Andy's nose rings to pick the lock." Louis muttered.  
Zayn didn't even question him only hugged him and whispered into his ear comforting words.  
"Can I stay with Harry? I don't want to go back." Louis asked looking at the said man for reassurance, Harry gave him a smile and walked over to the pair taking Louis from Zayn's arms and sitting on the bed placing the boy in his lap, where he belongs.  
The older man made sure to glare at Zayn, he better make the right decision or else he. like everyone that has crossed Harry in the past, will pay the price.  
"You could stay with me, Lou? In my guard quarters? They are much nicer than here. I promise you won't get into trouble for doing so."  
"No thank you Zaynie, I would rather be with Harry. But I do like that you give me pretty panties." Louis said giggling with a small blush.  
Harry smiled, Zayn looked reluctant but nodded, "okay Louis, but if he hurts you, come to me yeah?"  
Before Louis could respond Harry hugged the small boy closer and said "Oh, he won't need to" with a devilish smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an hour since Zayn had left and Louis and Harry had not moved an inch. Both were enjoying the others company as friends. Harry was lying on his back as Louis lay on the taller man's stomach snuggling into the warmth of Harry's chest.  
"Thank you," Harry whispered, it was too quiet to talk loudly, he didn't want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.  
"For what?" Louis sat up straddling Harry as he rubbed his sleep-ridden eyes.  
"For choosing me over him."  
Louis smiled, "I will always choose you.... I really um I like you, Harry. You were the only person who was nice to me and wanted to be my friend other than Zayn, and I don't want to be treated poorly because I am staying in guard quarters."  
Harry smiled and sat up pulling Louis into a hug, "I like you too angel."  
"Oh and Harry."  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"I remember what you said last night."  
"What was that sweetheart?"  
No sweetheart, no tears, it's okay. Nobody's hurting you anymore. Daddy's got you.  
"I don't know Daddy," Louis giggled as he skipped into the tiny bathroom.  
Harry stared longingly at the room Louis just entered, desperately wanting to bend the boy over, but he had some self-control - after all they were just friends... right?  
\---  
Harry and Louis were now entering the cafeteria for breakfast; Louis was reluctant because Andy and Joe were going to be there but Harry reassured him that nothing would happen becuase he would protect Louis.  
Harry was about to lead Louis over to the table that the two sit at alone, but the latter stopped him "Umm, maybe I could sit at your table?" Louis looked over at Harry's friends. "Sure. Lou, their not scary once you meet them." He led Lou over to his regular table that sat two other inmates with the same orange jumpsuit.  
"Louis this is Liam." He signalled to the puppy looking one.

"And this is Ash."

Ash was just as scary looking as Harry, if not more, but Louis' worries soon disappeared when the man smiled at him and offered him a seat.  
"These are some of my best mates Lou, don't worry they won't hurt you. I'm going to get some food for us I'll be back."  
While Harry was gone Ash, Liam and Louis talked, and Louis found himself having fun. He learnt that both boys were in cell block A and similar to Harry, 'had got into the wrong crowd when they were young'.  
As Harry returned, he could not help but smile Louis was so tiny compared to everyone here. He felt a need to protect the boy. Placing the bacon and eggs in front of Louis he pecked his cheek returning to his seat with his food. All four boys conversed, mainly about things that embarrassed Louis, like why he wore panties, if he and Harry had sex, if he was a cross-dresser, how he looked like an absolute sugar baby. Harry only laughed loving Louis' blushing face.  
Of course, everything had to take a turn for the worst. Andy and Joe both came over to Harry's table. If the guards and Louis were not around both men would be hurt very very badly. But Harry knew how to control his anger.  
"Give us the key Styles." Andy said  
"Or we will rape the boy," Joe added  
Louis looked frightened, whereas Harry looked amused.  
"Too bad, Lou switched cells."  
By now everyone in the cafeteria had turned to look at the small dispute  
"What??!! How? With who?"  
"With me. I think you can leave now."  
Both Andy and Joe just stood there mouths wide open. Harry ignored them and began talking loudly to Louis, making sure everyone could hear.  
"Come sit on Daddy's lap baby."  
And Louis could not have been more embarrassed, but he stood up and sat on Harry's lap even though they were just friends.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been one hour since Jo and Andy had caused an uproar and Louis was still seated on Harry's lap waiting for the older man to finish his breakfast as he conversed with Ash and Liam.  
"Hey, Harry."  
"Yes, Dolly?"  
"I'm going to go back to our room to have a shower."  
As reluctant as Harry was he knew he couldn't keep the precious boy by his side all the time so with a kiss to the twinks head Louis was on his way back his new cell.  
\---  
Louis hummed 'Soap' by Melanie Martinez as he pranced around the cell looking for a towel to use before walking into the tiny space dedicated to a shower. Louis felt lucky; Harry had informed him that every other cell block had communal showers and toilets whereas their cell block had individual bathrooms.  
Louis' humming soon turned to quite singing as he scrubbed the dirt from his body, trying to rid himself of the feel of Andy and Joe's hands. Hearing the door open and close he assumed that Harry was back so he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his body, walking to the poor excuse of a bedroom only to gasp seeing that it was Zayn not Harry inside his cell.  
"Zayn! What are you doing?!" Louis pulled the towel tighter around his body  
"Oh sorry. I just wanted to ask you something." Zayn smiled innocently at Louis.  
"Ca-ca-can't I get dressed first?" Louis felt very insecure in front of the Godly man.  
"Well um, It involves you undressing." Zayn sat up from the bed and took a few steps closer to the small boy causing him to shrink in on himself.  
"Wha-what?"  
"You know those panties I have been getting you, yeah? Well I know that some of them don't fit, and I was thinking, how about I measure and size you up so they fit properly. Saves me having to exchange them."  
"You mean me-me-measure my p-p-penis?" Louis spoke softly eyes fixed on the floor.  
Zayn lifted the boys head so he could look into his blue eyes.  
"Yeah, and your waist, hips, ass," Zayn spoke, his voice getting gradually slower and deeper.  
"I-I don't know. That's a-a b-bit personal."  
"Come on baby it's okay it's only me, I won't hurt you. Only wanna get ya some panties, yeah?"  
"Umm okay." Louis was feeling extremely pressured right now.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Harry had finished his breakfast and was making his way back to Louis. Opening his cell door what he saw shocked him. Louis had his back against the wall completely naked, towel on the floor, while Zayn had his head right up near Louis's cock, and God Harry hoped he wasn't giving the small boy a blow job, because if Zayn was, he was going to kill him right there.  
"WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF HIM YOU DICKHEAD."  
After all friends can feel over protective of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was fuming as he roughly pulled Zayn off of his boy.  
"What the fuck get off him you dickhead!"  
As Harry raised his fist to punch Zayn, the guard quickly pulled out his gun, aiming it at Harry's head.  
"Are you forgetting who I am Harry. I am a fucking correctional officer, not another one of your cheap inmates you can't just punch me. I will have your ass in jail for another year."  
Harry slowly lowered his fist, breathing deep and loud. He looked at Louis, the boy had picked up the towel to cover himself and was now shaking in the corner.  
"Louis go get dressed, I will deal with you later," Harry demanded, giving him no other options.  
Louis was scared so he scrambled into the bathroom grabbing his jumpsuit closing the door.  
"You don't own him, Harry." Zayn snickered.  
Completely ignoring Zayn's remark Harry continued.  
"What the fuck are you doing with Louis he is mine."  
Harry all but growled the last word.  
"Is he your's Harry?" Zayn teased, after all Louis and Harry were just friends.  
"Answer my fucking question." The curly haired man pushed Zayn against the wall.  
"Just getting him some panties."  
With a scoff, Harry replied, "Getting him panties? By giving him a fucking blowjob!"  
Zayn's eyes widened comically, and a smirk appeared on his face,   
"I wish. I only measured him up, I might have given him a bit of a feel here and there, but ey, if he thought I just measured him for some panties it suits me." Zayn laughed darkly.  
"Get out of here, your sick. Don't come near him again." Harry's jaw was tight as he spoke.  
With a smirk and small laugh Zayn left with two words.  
"No promises."  
\---  
Harry spent the next 5 minutes cooling down sitting on the bed before he heard a creak coming from the bathroom door. Looking up, he saw Louis, jumpsuit covering his tan skin and a scared expression on his face.  
"Princess, come here."  
Louis carefully walked over to Harry.  
"Sit down." Harry gestured to his lap; the smaller boy took a seat.

"What was that about Louis?"  
"Why was he touching your dick and ass?" The smaller of the two blushed but didn't answer.  
"Your mine sweetheart, maybe I am going to have to make myself clear." Louis finally looked up wide eyes at Harry.  
"I just wanted some panties, Harry," Louis mumbled.  
"Well, baby that doesn't mean you let Zayn see you naked and touch you does it? Especially not before Daddy gets too. You should have just told him the correct size to buy."  
Louis shrugged.  
"Over my lap dolly."  
Louis' mouth was open in an 'O' shape, and he couldn't believe what he just heard. He was going to be treated like a kid and get spanked.  
"Wha-what?" Louis didn't move only stared up at Harry.  
"You heard me. Naughty babies get punished."  
Again Louis didn't move so Harry flipped the small boy over, pulling his clothed body over his knee.

Harry looked down and God this boy was blessed with the most delicious ass he wanted to moan at the sight.  
"Ten spanks Louis, I will allow you to keep your jumpsuit and panties on." Louis nodded.  
"Baby remember, if you want me to stop at any time or if you feel uncomfortable just say red okay?"  
Once again the small boy nodded.  
Harry rubbed his hand over Louis' ass and gave the cheeks a little squeeze before laying down the first spank, receiving a squeak from the 5'0" twink.  
"Why are you getting spanked, Louis?" Harry asked as he continued to rub Louis' ass.  
"F-for letting Zayn t-t-ouch me." Harry hummed and gave the boy another spank, this time; Louis let out a gasp.  
"That's right Lou, but you're going to be a good boy after this right? Daddy's good boy?" Another spank, and a moan from Louis.  
"Yea-yeah Daddy." Harry let Louis relax before laying down three, much harsher and faster spanks.  
Louis pulled his hands behind him to protect his ass, but Harry only grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.  
"Be good Louis." Another spank, and another moan from the small boy.  
Harry then spanked Louis three more times before asking, "Is this turning you on baby?" Louis was obviously hard, "Maybe." Harry chuckled, "One more."  
And like that, the spanking was over.  
Harry pulled Louis up and back onto his lap staring at the boy's beautiful face, suddenly getting worried.  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Lou, I know we have only known each other a short time but I really like you and um I got jealous when I saw you with Zayn. You seem like the kind of person who want's to wait to do anything sexual until marriage. Oh my god, I probably just ruined my chances to date you."  
Louis honestly was only half listening, he found what Harry was saying cute but was way too distracted by his hard on.  
"Harry just stop." The said man looked back up at Louis.  
"Just fuck me already Daddy."  
Okay maybe they weren't just friends...


	10. Chapter 10

"Wha-what Louis?"  
Louis was now straddling Harry as he shamelessly bounced on the older man's clothed dick and rubbed his own.  
"Please, really hurts Daddy."  
And surely as Harry looked down he saw that, yes, Louis was very hard.  
"You sure Lou, didn't think you would want this from me?" Louis smiled and softly kissed the taller man.  
"Yes I really do, I trust you." Louis was glad that Harry cared so much. The small boy wasn't as innocent as he looked... he knew from day one that Harry had a crush on him, and the way the curly haired man treated him mean't that Louis had developed a crush on him too.  
The taller man looked at Louis for a moment before picking him up and placing his back onto the small and uncomfortable bed as he hovered over the twink. Louis whined and tried to rub his dick on something, anything only to be let down by a slap to the thigh from Harry.  
"No Louis be a good boy. Don't need another punishment do you?" Louis shook his head 'no' and lay helplessly as Harry began attacking his neck with love bites, receiving moans from the smaller of the two.  
"Daddy." It was music to Harry's ears.  
The punk pulled away from Louis admiring the three dark patches now present on the younger boys neck and laid a kiss onto each.  
"Don't have any lube, baby, sorry," Harry said receiving a small  
I don't care was heard from Louis. The curly haired man quickly sat Louis up undoing the zip on his jumpsuit undressing the twink as Louis did the same to Harry, all the while sharing sweet kisses with one another.  
"So beautiful Baby, love your body" Harry quickly said, just in case his princess was self-conscious, it was true anyway.  
Harry lay Louis back onto the bed just admiring him squirming for more attention, more touches; he was beautiful.  
"Please, daddy need you cock need it now." Harry moaned,  
"such dirty words coming from such an innocent mouth princess."  
The older man finally spat in his hand and slowly began to finger Louis open, one finger at a time. When he slipped in the third finger and began scissoring, he noticed just how close Louis was to cumming, so he removed his fingers wiping them on the bedsheets.  
"Gunna fuck you now beautiful."  
The curly haired man finally pushed into the small boy slowly, both boys letting out moans. Louis because he was feeling over sensitive, and Harry because he was not expecting Louis to be so tight.  
"Damn Louis so fucking tight. So good baby so good."  
Harry let Louis adjust to his large size before moving and quickly gaining speed. Louis was a moaning mess and ready to cum any second.  
"Oh Oh Oh Daddy please don't stop I gotta cum." As the smaller boys orgasm approached, he slipped his hand down to his dick and began to jerk himself off only to receive another slap to his thigh causing him to cry out. Harry held both of Louis' hands above his head,  
"Na ah. No touching Lou, only daddy touches you."  
Louis just moaned again as he finally let himself release Harry only needed a few more seconds before he pulled out and released his seeds onto his baby's cute face.  
Both boys were panting, but this didn't stop Harry from collecting his cum from Louis' face on one of his fingers and feeding the small boy receiving a pleasant sound in return, Harry softly chuckled.  
"So precious." Louis looked up, and rubbed the cum off his face with Harry's jumpsuit and giggled as Harry's mouth opened in shock,  
"Loooooouuuu nuuuu." Louis only laughed again.  
Harry pouted pulling the smaller boy onto his chest snuggling into his neck mumbling complaints, "Go to sleepy froggy." And so they did.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke the next day to an empty room.  
"Lou?" No answer.  
Harry thought that Louis of all people wouldn't just use him for sex then leave. He thought that Louis liked him, he sure liked the small caramel haired boy. But yet, here Harry was standing stark naked in an empty room with no sign of the tiny twink. Did Louis think they were still just friends?  
Looking at the small clock mounted on the wall Harry noted the time, 9 am. Breakfast began at 7 and went until ten, so he made quick work of brushing his teeth, getting changed into his jumpsuit and walking to the cafeteria; all while hoping Louis would just pop out of nowhere.  
As he entered the crowded room, full of hungry inmates, Harry immediately noticed Louis sitting with Liam and Ash. Rushing over he called to the small boy,  
"Louis!"  
The curly haired man was about to hug Louis but was abruptly stopped by Liam,  
"I don't think that's a good idea Haz."  
He looked sympathetic as he spoke,  
"Wha-what? Louis? What's going on?" Liam only took Harry's wrist, dragging him to another table.  
\---  
"Liam."  
"Liam stop it."  
"Ouch! Let me go."  
"Oh stop complaining Harry and sit down." The said man only now noticed that they were on the other side of the cafeteria, far from Louis.  
"You better spill now Payne, or else. Friend or not I will beat your ass if you hurt my boy."  
Liam rolled his eyes at the man's antics. "Louis came rushing into the cafeteria this morning, in a mess."  
*flashback*  
Liam and Ash sat at their regular table eating possibly the most disgusting food they have ever consumed, but hey that's prison for you.  
"So Harry's not here." Ash snickered,  
"probably sleeping from fucking Louis too hard." Liam laughed along; it sounded about right.  
What they were not expecting is the small china like doll to come speed walking to their table alone looking stressed and anxious.  
Liam was the first to question his actions, "Louis? What's wrong? Where's Harry?"  
Louis was close to tears, so Ash quickly pulled the boy into a hug, placing him on his lap. It was purely platonic.  
"I made a big big mistake." Both older men made eye contact before focusing on the small boy again, "I let Harry... I let him fu-fuck me."  
Liam and Ash both looked confused as they stared at the blushing boy,  
"How's that a problem Lou-Lou?" Ash questioned.  
"I don't think I was ready." Liam's eyes widened comically, "Wait; you gave him your virginity?"  
Louis quickly shook his head. "No no. Not like that. I have had sex before. I-I just hardly know Harry, and now I feel slutty and yucky because I liked it so so much, and I like Da-Harry so so much too, and I feel like a slut."  
Ash hugged the small boy to his chest, "It's okay to like him, babe, he likes you a lot, like a way lot. You're not a slut; you're a human. Harry will understand how you feel, don't worry. You can always get to know him properly later."  
*end flashback*  
"Oh wow." Harry was not expecting this.  
"I know Haz, but he likes you. Make him feel special in other ways, and then he will realise just how much you like him for him."  
\---  
Night time - same day  
Harry hadn't seen or heard from Louis the rest of the day, and he missed his little dolly. But he had something very special planned for him.  
If this didn't make the boy feel beautiful, then he doesn't know what will.  
He would make sure that in the end him and Louis were more than just friends...


	12. Chapter 12

Louis knew it was wrong, but he went to Zayn. He didn't want to be near Harry, and that wasn't easy when the said man lived in the same cell as him. The small boy didn't tell the tanned man what happened, just asked if he could stay in Zayn's guard quarters, and of course he let Louis.  
After all, who could resist a cute twink?  
But soon enough Louis found himself bored; nobody was in the large apartment like area with him, Zayn had left claiming he had a night shift. So the small boy rose from his seated position on the couch and opened the door, dragging his little feet all the way to the cafeteria. Only to find it empty.  
"Hello?" He called. He was sure it was dinner time.  
"Louis." Liam jumped out of nowhere.  
"I will be your waiter tonight, do you have a reservation?"  
Just as the small boy was about to question his friend's sanity; Harry came out of nowhere placing his hand on Louis' lower back.  
"He is my date tonight. We have a reservation for two under the name Styles."  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What?"  
Both older men ignored the 5'0" boy.  
"Right this way," Liam said as he led Louis and Harry to a table. The table like every other in the prison cafeteria. Metal, four seats, screwed to the floor. But this one table had a 'table cloth' on it. Louis couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't a 'table cloth' for say, but more an extra extra large orange jumpsuit being used as one.  
Louis sat down opposite to Harry and watched as Liam left.  
"Hello, Louis." Harry finally spoke.  
"Umm hi? What's happening?" Louis questioned as he blushed harshly.  
"Well, I know you feel uncomfortable. But, I'm here to show you just how much you mean to me. How I want to get to know you properly. Just the two of us tonight."  
The man took hold of Louis' smaller and across the table, eyes shining with hope.  
"Oh. I would-would love that Haz." Louis said as he smiled, nobody had ever been this nice to him.  
"Haz?" The curly haired man asked Louis didn't respond only blushed hiding his face in his free hand.  
"It's okay little one; I like that nickname. What's your favourite nickname that I call you?"  
(ANSWER THIS HERE - most common nickname will be the one Harry calls, Lou)  
\---  
The conversation continued like that, simple and easy, flowing freely. There were no awkward moments, and Harry was glad. Liam finally came back to their table.  
"What can I get for your sir's?" The man asked, still in character.  
Louis chuckled now understanding why Liam was acting so strangely.  
"Well, what's on the menu?" Harry asked knowing there was only one option.  
"We have chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash; that's about it."  
Louis' eyes widened, that sounded better than anything that he had ever been served in the prison before.  
"Then we will both have a serving please Mr Waitor." Harry teased.  
"Haz?" Louis asked once Liam had left, "yes babe?"  
Harry couldn't help but smile; the boy was so sweet just like candy.  
"How did you organise all this?" Louis asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  
"For me to know and you to wonder," Harry said as he winked.  
He didn't want to tell the innocent boy that he gave free drugs to all the inmates who use the said cafeteria, then continued to bribe the lunch lady to make decent food for once. Louis only smiled thinking happy thoughts.  
\---  
Liam then continued to bring both plates of food out and serve the two men. Well if Louis even counted as a man, he seems too small and feminine, he is more like a boy.  
"Oh my god Harry this tastes so good." Louis gushed as he took his first bite.  
Harry smiled, "It's my recipe. I asked the cook to make it for us." Louis was very impressed.  
\---  
At the end of the night, the small boy was happy to say that he learnt a lot about the curly haired frog that sat in front of him. Such as that he was once in a band called 'White Eskimo' and had a sister named Gemma. He also learnt that Harry once accidently trapped a baby in a washing machine - the small boy thought it sounded ridiculous and laughed, but Harry merely whined and answered, "Looouuu, it wasn't funny."  
Overall Louis' conscious was cleared, and he was once again happy. He no longer felt anxious or dirty, but cleaned and refreshed. Harry seemed to have that affect on him most of the time.  
"Harry I just want you to know I don't regret having sex with you, I enjoyed it." Harry only took the small boys hand and kissed his knuckles,  
"so did I baby."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, dude," Harry spoke to Ash as he walked into the cafeteria for breakfast alone, he had decided to let Louis sleep instead of waking the boy.  
It had been two weeks since he and Louis had their special dinner together and they couldn't be happier, taking into account they were in prison.  
"Dude, bad news. Have you heard?"  
"Heard what?" Harry inquired as he sat down opposite to Ash nodding hello to Liam who was next to the tattooed man.  
"You're not going to be happy. Zayn, I think he is angry at you for stealing Louis."  
"Well fuck him. Louis is mine; he can go fuck himself."  
Both Ash and Liam had looked at each other before latter spoke, "no Haz you don't understand. There is a new prisoner in your cell block."  
"So?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Zayn put him into the same cell as you." Ash eventually admitted.  
"What? You're fucking kidding me?"  
Liam and Ash only shook their heads 'no' with sorrow expressions on their face. "I am going to fucking kill Malik, what the fuck even dude."  
\---  
After Harry had some time to vent and listening to his friend's weak attempt to persuade him not to punch Zayn. He finally returned to his cell - only to find the newbie sitting on the poor excuse of a bed connected to the right wall, looking at Louis who was still sleeping on the other bed in the cell that he and Louis shared on the left wall.  
"Fuck off mate; he's mine. The first rule; don't touch him or look at him for too long, the second rule; don't disturb us when we want to be left alone, the third rule; play nice. Last rule do as I say fucking say."  
Harry observed as the pale blonde boy's eyes widened as he stared at the curly haired man in the doorway and quickly nodded.  
"What's your name?" Harry asked, attempting to be civil as he sat at the end of the bed. There was lots of room because Louis' legs were so short they didn't reach the base of the bed.  
"Niall Horan, you?"  
"Harry Styles, I lead this prison. What are you here for?"  
Niall looked surprised by the question, "I read that you weren't supposed to ask that."  
"You studied for prison?" Harry replied with a dumb expression, wishing that he didn't have to share a cell with anyone but Louis.  
"Ah-ah w-well no-no I just mean..."  
Harry burst out laughing at the blushing boy. Unfortunately, in the mans laughing fit he didn't realise he had woken the small boy he had developed feelings for.  
"Ha-Harry? Why are you laughing Daddy?" Louis mumbled, his little voice sounding sleep ridden as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Oh-oh. Who are you?" Louis asked, flushed cheeks as he sat up fully awake, now noticing the blonde man on the other bed.  
"I'm Niall Horan." He announced with a goofy smile.  
Louis looked the man up and down before smiling too, "Niall the church boy more like." He looked just as innocent as Louis. Although Harry would argue that Lou appeared more innocent.  
Harry laughed pulling the small boy onto his lap kissing his cheek. "Heeyyyy, I'm big and strong just like Harry." The blonde said trying to look scary. Louis giggled softly snuggling into Harry's chest.  
Harry observed as Niall stared at the small boy, "Hey rule one." Harry reminded the Irish lad with a stern expression. He was not going to let this church boy come in and stare at his Angel.  
"So why are you here?" Louis asked.  
"Oh umm just did something terrible you know like yeah. I think I'm going to get some food, bye." Both Harry and Louis watched as he raced out of the room jumping up and down with energy.  
Harry sighed lying down pulling Louis on top of him, "I hate him already."  
Louis only slapped his cheek lightly and kissed the man's pouty lips,  
"Be nice Hazzy."  
"For you baby boy I will try."


	14. Chapter 14

It had only been five days. Not even an entire week and Harry was just about ready to kill the bubbly blonde. He always seemed to irritate Harry in some way or another.  
*flashback*  
"Hey Lou"  
Harry smiled as he returned from the bathroom kissing Louis tenderly on the lips after noticing the small caramel haired boy was now awake.  
"Shhh Hazzy, you will wake Niall."  
The curly haired man's head quickly spun to look at Niall's sleeping form. He glared at the boy, jaw tightening as he licked his lips.

Who does the Irishmen think he is just coming in here and disturbing Harry and Louis' routine?  
Okay, maybe he didn't have a choice. But that didn't stop Harry from blaming and hating him. The curly haired man merely groaned ignoring the blonde as he cuddled Louis to his chest, sad that he would have to wait to kiss his angel.  
\---  
Niall had finally left the cell; Harry didn't know where he went all he cared about was Louis. They finally had some alone time, and the tattooed man was making the most of it. Louis was stripped to his panties as he rubbed his hard on against Harry's clothed cock. The older man had a firm grip on the boy's hips as they moaned in sync.

But of course, Niall had to interrupt them. "Hey, guys I met your friend Lia- WOW did not expect that."  
Harry quickly shielded the twink not wanting the pale skinned male to see his baby's body. With a sigh, Harry bellowed, "Just leave Niall." The atmosphere was now ruined.  
\---  
It came to a point where Niall's presence pestered Harry. Louis and the said Irishmen were joking around in the cafeteria, and Harry despised it. His baby's attention should be on him, not some church boy. Harry was staring into space trying to block out both boy's giggles; hating the fact that Niall was making Lou laugh. Unfortunately for Harry when he looked at the two, he saw Louis playfully tugging at Niall's jumpsuit zipper, which was nearly open.

His glare was one to kill. It didn't help that he could hear Ash and Liam's snickers at his inordinate amount of envy.  
\---  
Harry tried again to initiate something sexual with Louis, praying to any God he could think of that the annoying blonde did not interfere, and so far everything was going wondrously. Louis was on his knees in the small bathroom area as he pulled Harry's boxers aside freeing the man's cock. It hit his lips as his Daddy's semi-hard prick flung up with pride. Just as Louis was about to take the delicious looking dick into his mouth, he heard a door slam and a sudden knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Louis? Harry? Are one of you in there I need to piss."  
Niall.  
"For fuck sake." Harry tucked himself back into his boxers pulling his jumpsuit up as he grumpily exited the bathroom with Louis in tow.  
\---  
Harry was ready to punch the kid if he so much as did one more annoying thing. Louis, Harry and Niall were sitting on a bed together, Ash and Liam on the opposite bed in the cell talking together.  
Harry was sitting next to Louis and Niall next to Harry. (So it goes Louis then Harry then Niall.) When the bubbly boy thought it would be good to reach across Harry's rigid frame and touch Louis' leg as he spoke.

Just then Harry was about to lose it and tackle the blonde to the ground, but he kept his composure as he saw a smirking Zayn in the doorway. Consequently, the curly haired man merely placed a comforting hand on Louis' knee and gave it a pat.

*flashback end*  
Harry was sick of it, tired of the interruptions, tired of having to deal with a hyperactive fake blonde. So he stormed towards Zayn's guard quarters, all dignity down the drain in the hope of persuading the man to move Niall to a different cell.  
But, what he saw through the half glass door made him fume.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait you're leaving already?"  
Liam was baffled, it was only one week ago that Niall had entered the prison and now he was announcing he had finished his sentence and was leaving.  
"Yeah, I was only jailed for a week," Niall said a bright smile lingering on his face as he spoke. "Why were you here?" Ash spoke up, only now realising that that blonde boy had always avoided answering the question.  
"Oh well, I stole Nandos," Niall affirmed with a prominent blush on his cheeks.Liam and Ash both burst out laughing then continued to say their goodbyes to the Irishmen as he was led out the door by a guard.  
"Say goodbye to Harry and Louis for me!" Niall quickly yelled before he exited the prison.  
If only Liam and Ash knew about what was happening in Zayn's guard quarters.  
\---  
Harry stood behind the door; red-faced as he watched Louis laugh at something Zayn said. The tattooed man's breath was deep and loud; his jaw was shut tightly as he ground his teeth together in fury.  
Who does Zayn think he is touching what Harry owns. Louis is Harry's boyfriend....  
Harry suddenly furrowed his eyebrow; no Louis was never Harry's boyfriend. He never asked the small boy to be his, they only ever had sex and acted like a couple. Neither of them made it official. It was then that his heart dropped, and his brain started to run on overdrive.  
Was Louis just using Harry for sex? But the boy seemed to innocent and pure. Was Louis seeing Zayn?  
Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, though he quickly wiped them away. He was strong and strong men don't cry he told himself.  
It was then that Harry regrettably decided Louis was using him, and he planned to make sure Louis knew how he felt.  
\---  
Walking back to his cell, Harry collapsed on the bed pulling the thin blanket over his body as he stared at the bed opposite to his. It was only twenty minutes later that Louis entered.  
"Hey, Hazzy." Harry watched as Louis a placed small delicate hand on his shoulder. "Haz?" Louis questioned as the curly haired man didn't reply, solely shrugging his hand off from his shoulder.  
"Did-did I do something?"  
Harry almost felt sorry hearing the hurt in Louis' voice, but then he remembered Zayn and his jaw tightened once again. Harry didn't respond, just turned to face the wall.  
"Harry what's wrong? Can I still sleep with you?" Louis asked innocence laced in his voice. But yet again, he received no answer. So the small curvy boy bit his lip as he lay down on the floor, he didn't know Niall had left and thus he didn't want to take his bed.  
Louis didn't get much sleep that night; it might have been because of the cold hard floor. But it was most likely due to his uneasiness in relation to Harry's behaviour.  
\---  
When Harry woke up, he frowned noticing that Louis was on the floor shivering. However he soon remembered what happened yesterday, and his frown was replaced with a stern expression as he astutely left the cell to the cafeteria. He didn't tell Ash or Liam what happened, even when they questioned his silence, he didn't tell anyone.  
\---  
Two weeks had passed. Two whole fucking weeks.  
Louis mood was regularly flattened, Harry had not spoken to him once, had not looked at him once, had not held him once. There was no trace of the cute, protective Harry he once knew; now it was replaced with an emotionless creature. The only time he had seen Harry slightly smile was when Ash and Liam announced that Niall had officially left the prison and was only jailed for a week because he stole Nandos. Even then Louis could tell it was only half-hearted. Ash and Liam were worried too, and today they planned to do something about it.  
Harry was in the community room when Ash, Liam and Louis entered walking up to the curly haired man who gazed at three with a bored expression.  
"Hazzy what is up with you?" Louis.  
"Yeah, Harry where is my best mate gone?" Liam.  
"You know you can tell us anything right?" Ash.  
No response.  
"Why do you hate me so much? I lov-like you a lot Harry I just want you to be okay." Louis cried out. This was when Harry's facade finally broke, his emotionless face suddenly turned into a deadly glare.  
"You like me! Well then cheating with Zayn is a great way to show me how much you like me." Harry spat.  
Louis' eyebrows furrowed, "what Haz? I-I'm not cheating. How could you think that?" Louis was genuinely hurt that the man would even believe he is capable of such a thing. Harry stood up now towering over Louis. He took a step forward; Louis took a step back.  
"You're a fucking slut, Louis. A lying bitch!" Harry was yelling now, and all attention was on the three boys.  
Harry swiftly raised his fist towards the small boy; that was when Liam and Ash interfered. Liam pushed Harry back as Ash hugged a shaking Louis to his chest.  
"Don't ever lay a hand on him, Harry!" Liam raised his voice.  
"What are you going to do Payne? Punch me?" Liam's jaw tightened, he didn't believe for one second that Louis had cheated on Harry.  
"Harry just stop." But no Harry urged the man on, and Liam finally snapped, fist colliding with Harry's jaw.  
"Hit me again I dare you. The pain is nothing like what the slut caused to my heart!"  
This only angered Liam more as he pushed Harry to the floor straddling his frame as he punched him yet again. Ash quickly let go of Louis as he jumped to pull Liam off the curly haired man, but before he could do anything he heard guards yell.  
"Oi, you three stop it!" One said pointing at Liam, Ash and Harry  
Another three guards entered the room, each pulling one of the men of from the floor and cuffing their hands as the former guard spoke.  
"Solitary confinement for a week."  
Louis watched as his only two friends, and lover were escorted out of the community room and towards the isolated area he couldn't help but feel guilty. But that guilt was quickly replaced by fear when he noticed the hungry eyes on him.  
Well shit.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good going dickhead." Harry proclaimed out loud.  
All three boys were in 'solitary confinement', it truly did not live up to its name. Each boy was in a separate brick, 6x6 room with one small window. Although neither of them could see each other, they could more than certain hear each other.  
"Me? You're the one that accused Louis of cheating!" Liam voiced.  
"You didn't speak to any of us for two weeks Harry," Ash added.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't accuse him; I know he cheated." Liam could hear the hurt in his voice, "How do you know? Because the Louis I know would never do such a thing."  
Harry stood up and kicked the wall, "Gosh Liam, I saw him and Zayn! I saw them together, okay?"  
Both Ash and Liam frowned, "What were they doing?" the latter questioned.  
"Hugging," Harry murmured.  
"What?" Ash questioned in a tone of disbelief.  
"They were sitting together in Zayn's room together and talking okay? Okay!" Harry roared.  
"Are you telling me, that you just verbally abused Louis, tried to punch him and gave him the silent treatment because you were jealous?" Liam asked in awe.  
Harry's eyes drifted to the ground; he was jealous, and he had convinced himself that Louis was cheating because he was scared to know why the boy was with Zayn.  
Suddenly a wave of guilt hit Harry, "Oh gosh what have I done?"  
Liam sighed sitting back down on the mattress that was on the floor, "Sorry about your jaw Haz."  
Harry sighed, "sorry about my actions guys."  
Both Liam and Ash mumbled a small, no problem. "What 'bout Louis?" Ash asked worried for the innocent boy's safety.  
Harry's mind then when into overdrive. What if Andy and Jo got to him? What if they raped him? Harry would never forgive himself. What if the boy was treated crudely?  
"We have to get out of here."  
\---  
Meanwhile back in the community room, Louis was being stared at like a piece of meat. The small boy was gradually shrinking in himself, the stares making him feel smaller and smaller.  
"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" One man yelled, as his friends high-fived him. Louis shook his head running towards his cell only to find the two people he did not want to see.  
Andy and Jo.  
"Hello, twink," Andy said with a crooked smile, grabbing Louis' forearm to keep him in place as Jo continued to close the cell door and lock it.  
"No!" Louis let out a loud scream as he was pushed onto the nearest bed.  
"You thought you would get away with escaping us? You thought you could just embarrass us in the cafeteria?" Andy whispered as he held Louis down, licking and kissing the boy's neck and chest.  
"Harry!" Louis yelled, "Zay-" Jo came up and sat on the end of the bed near Louis' head placing his hand over the distressed boy's mouth.  
"Ah-ah-ah there is no getting away, this time, we came prepared." Jo snickered as he pulled out a near-finished roll of ducktape. He placed a strip over Louis' pink, thin lips, his cries now muffled. Jo laughed as a tear falls Louis' cheek.  
Louis attempts to knee Andy in his balls, just like last time.  
"I thought you would have learnt that you shouldn't do that, it just makes us angrier," Andy growled flipping a struggling Louis onto his stomach as Jo uses the remaining ducktape to restrain the small boy's hands behind his back and tape legs to his hands.  
Louis silently cries as his jumpsuit is completely ripped, and his panties are toyed with before they are removed.  
\---  
"Haz you still got the key?" Ash asks knowing that Harry has the one universal key to the prison.  
"Yeah, but it would immediately send off alarms if motion was detected outside of our solitary cells without proper identification cards."  
Just as Liam went to respond a faint cry was heard, a cry of Harry's name from a very familiar voice - Louis.  
"Wa-was that Louis?" Ash asks scared to hear the answer.  
"Yes." Harry gulps as he responds, key already in the door ready to race to Louis' aid, no longer caring about alarms.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis struggled against Andy and Jo's grip when he heard the cell door open. He cried for help the best his taped mouth could only to receive a dark chuckle in response.  
"Oh, sweetheart. Struggling isn't going to get you anywhere."  
Louis' head was roughly lifted to make eye contact with the intruder.  
Zayn?  
"You thought I was sorry, didn't you? You thought I wanted to be friends? Oh well, princess, you could not have been more wrong." Another dark chuckled echoed in the room.  
"How do you think Andy and Jo got a key to lock and unlock this cell? How do you think they got ducktape? It was all me sweetheart. All I want is to get in your arse, and now I finally can." The man lifted his hand to slap Louis' ass as he smirked to himself. Louis felt dumb; he should have listened to Harry; he should never have trusted Zayn.  
Opening Louis' legs, as wide as the tape would allow them Zayn rubbed Louis' ass, now sitting on the bed himself. "Look at this lovely little hole, so tight even after Styles fucked ya." Louis wriggled as a cold digit traced his entrance. He had a whole ocean streaming from his eyes by now.  
Jo appeared in front of Louis and unzipped his jumpsuit, quickly stepping out of the orange clothing holding his dick up to Lou's mouth as Zayn continued to admire the tight hole.  
"Open slut," Jo demanded in a gravelly tone after ripping the tape off the innocent boy's mouth.  
Louis shut his mouth tightly, placing his head on the bed, refusing to do as told. Zayn soon noticed Louis not cooperating and stood from the bed to take Jo's place. The raven haired man kneeled down, so he was face to face with the innocent twink, grabbing hold of Louis' hair he lifted his head from the mattress, slapping Louis' cheek harshly.  
"You do as he says or your ass will pay. You got me?"  
Louis nods in fear.  
"Good."  
The man returns to his original position on the bed, this time playing with Louis' ass, spanking it occasionally. Zayn watches as Jo hold his dick back up to Louis' mouth giving him the same order as before - this time Louis reluctantly opens. Jo doesn't give the small boy time to relax before he is holding his hair and forcing his cock into the back of the boy's throat.  
"Come on Andy; he can take two cocks I'm sure." Zayn laughs humourlessly as he waves a masturbating Andy over to the bed.  
Suddenly, just as Zayn is about to place his cock in Louis' tight heat, the cell door opens once more. Louis cries out thinking it was someone Zayn had bought in to hurt him more, but he couldn't be more wrong.  
\---  
Harry, Liam and Ash run down the halls of the prison and into cellblock D towards the Larry cell, as Niall had once called it. Harry thinks he might have just beaten Usain Bolt's record by how fast he was running. Coming up to the door, all three boy's heard the exact opposite of what they wanted.  
Cries.  
Slaps.  
Voices that were not Louis.  
Fumbling with the key, Harry's shaking hands made it hard for him to fit the key into the keyhole, Liam quickly snatches the said item and opened the door barging in.  
One glance at the scene in front of him, and Harry knows that there would be blood tonight.  
Harry pulled Zayn off Louis.  
Liam pulled Jo off Louis.  
and finally, Ash pulled Andy off Louis.  
All three boys were raging, their anger could not be contained, all that was heard was swear words and pleas from the three rapists being bashed into the concrete wall without even a tiny bit of sympathy.  
"You just wait. I will kill you, and when I do, you will be glad because you won't want to suffer through torture anymore." Harry growled at Zayn.  
After minutes of torture beating, the three boys had bruised knuckles and sweat running down their forehead. They finally threw the bloody men out of the cell, making sure to close and lock the door. Liam even thought he could see an indent of Zayn's skull in the concrete wall.  
Harry took a deep breath before moving to untie a shaking and crying, exposed Louis. "Baby, fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I love you." Harry rambled, unaware he had just confessed his love.  
Harry used his teeth to rip the tape of Louis chucking it onto the ground. Harry didn't know what to do; he rolled Louis onto his side so he could hug him, but just as he was about to hug the abused boy Louis vomited.  
He vomited up all his dinner, all his lunch.  
Everything.  
His mouth was dirty, not from the vomit - from the cock.  
Liam and Ash watched from the corner of the room, and for once they saw Harry cry. They saw him strip to his boxers and wrap Louis in his jumpsuit.Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, as he rubbed the smaller boy's back.  
Crying as the boy vomit dry.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week since the incident, and Harry was beyond distressed about Louis's mental and physical condition.  
He didn't eat. He didn't let Harry sleep in the same bed with him. He didn't talk. He didn't move. He didn't shower. He didn't let anyone hug him.  
He just laid in bed, eyes blank and emotionless as he stared into space. Liam, Ash and Harry had tried to help him; they sought to get him to see to see the therapist, only to be pushed away. Harry tried whispering sweet nothings, only to receive no answer. The taller man tried to keep Louis warm at night by placing a blanket on him, only for Louis to scream.  
So, Harry did the only thing he could think of; he called Louis' mum.  
\---  
"Officer?"  
"Yes, Styles?"  
"I would like to use one of my remaining seven phone calls."  
The guard eyed him suspiciously; Harry never called anyone.  
"Okay, who to?"  
"Johannah Deakin."  
\---  
Harry was lucky that Louis had once mentioned his mother in a conversation, so he knew who she was and that the prison had Louis' records; thus they could find her number. The curly haired man had been given a piece of paper with a ten digit telephone number printed neatly on it by a guard - It was Johanna's.  
So with butterflies in his stomach, and shaky hands, Harry slowly made his way to the phone booth and took hold of the plastic telephone before punching in the digits.  
One ring...  
Two rings...  
Three rings...  
Four - "Hello?"  
"Hi-hi. Is this, Johanna Deakin?"  
Harry was anxious and strained; how would you feel having to tell your boyfriend's mum that their son was nearly raped?  
"Yes, and may I ask who is speaking?" Johanna spoke with such mettle; it didn't help Harry's nerves. "Um, my name is Harry Styles, I am a friend of Louis', we are cell mates. I am calling from prison..."  
"Lou? Is he here? How is he?" She sounded so buoyant and excited.  
Harry let a tear slip before speaking once more, "No. I-I think you need to come up here."  
"What Henry? What happened to my son? Is he hurt?"  
Harry didn't even bother correcting her. "No, I-I think it would be b-better if you come up to the prison, this isn't something I can tell you over the phone."  
Johanna was now beyond worried, all excitement in her voice died. "I can't visit Louis for another three months. He has to have served at least five months before he is allowed, visitors."  
Harry let out a loud sob at the thought of the abused boy, "Henry? Is everything okay?"  
"Jus-just please come. Come as my visitor?"  
There was a silent pause before he heard a small, "I'll be there tomorrow." Then the line went blank.  
\---  
Harry walked back to Louis' cell thinking.  
How would Johanna react?  
How could she even help?  
What would be Louis' future?  
What would happen to their relationship?  
As Harry walked back into his and Louis' cell, the first thing he noticed was that the said boy wasn't on his bed. Harry began to panic before he heard subdued choking noises coming from the bathroom.  
Rushing into the room, Harry teared up at what he saw.  
Louis was leaning over the sink, hand down his throat trying to forcefully, make himself vomit. Harry did the first thing he thought of; he grabbed the boys hand slowly pulling it out of his mouth and spinning Louis around so they were facing each other.  
The two stared at each other in silence until Louis broke down. He latched onto the taller man as tears cascaded down his cheeks and sobs erupted from his mouth. Harry swiftly wrapped the smaller boy into a hug as he rocked them back and forth whispering comforting things.  
"It is going to be okay baby; you are going to get through this."  
"I love you so much Louis, so much sweetheart."  
"Your so perfect baby so perfect."  
"Such a brave boy, so strong."  
"Daddy is here don't worry baby boy; I promise I am going to protect you."  
For once, Louis spoke with a small croaky voice, "thank you." Harry didn't respond, simply hugged Louis tighter as he blinked away tears.


	19. Chapter 19

That night Harry tried to cuddle Louis, but the boy refused his touch. He did let the curly haired man sleep in the same bed with him, though. That night Harry tried to place a blanket over Louis as usual. He still didn't let Harry; he figured that it felt like Lou was being suffocated and held down.  
Harry was proud of the boy, although it wasn't much, Louis had made a small improvement, so for once, he went to bed with a smile on his face.  
\---  
The next day, Harry awoke to a guard knocking on the door. After checking that the small boy he loved so much was comfortable and sleeping peacefully, he made his way to the door.  
"Yes, guard?"  
"You have a visitor, be ready in ten minutes. They will be in the visitor's room waiting for you."  
Harry astutely nodded, preparing himself mentally for his talk with Johanna.  
\---  
Walking into the visitor's room the tall lad was afraid, how would Johanna react? Would she blame Harry? But, most importantly, how could she help Louis?  
Harry took a deep breath in before entering the room, noticing a short brunette sitting at a table. She looked exactly like Louis had described her. "H-hi, I'm Har-Harry Styles." She didn't respond, only gave a nod extremely anxious to hear what Harry had to say. "I-I don't know how to say this without sounding blunt. Um, Lou is my boyfriend... sort of... I never asked him, but well, we are in the dating stage."  
Johanna interrupted the rambling boy, "get on with it Harry."  
So with a blush, Harry continued, "Oh, sorry. Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I am so so sorry that I let this happen and that I can not forgive myself for not protecting him better."  
Johanna had tears in her eyes; she imagined every negative situation that she could think of. "What happened to my son?"  
"H-he was forcefully strip[ed, tied up an-and... A guard helped some prisoners... they tried to rape him."  
"What. No! You're joking?"  
Harry shook his head solemnly, "I-I rescued him before they could um, well, stick their penis' into him... But one fucked his throat without his permission. He was raped." Harry winced at his choice of words; this is not the first impression he wanted to make on his future boyfriend's mother.  
"No, no! This shouldn't have ever happened to my boobear. He's innocent Harry he doesn't deserve any of this!" Johanna was crying, Harry too had red eyes with tears threatening to spill.  
"I know, he is such a sweetheart so perfect. I'm so sorry Johanna. I don't know what to do to help him."  
"I want to see him now Harry." The said man sighed before responding, "I'm sorry, but if you're not allowed to visit him for another three months I-I don't know how I could do anything."  
Harry could bribe a guard with drugs, but he didn't want to sneak drugs into the jail.  
"Please, Harry." The women was begging at this point.  
"I'll see what I can do."  
\---  
Harry exited the visitor's room, telling Johanna that he would be back in half an hour. The curly haired man had managed to bribe a novice guard with a bag of cocaine to let Louis visit his mother; he was currently waking Louis up so they could return to Johanna.  
"Baby boy, need you to wake up little one."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes kitten, it's just me. Your mummy is here to visit you, can you get dressed for me?" Harry watched as Louis sat up and for the first time in a week he saw excitement in his eyes, "okay."  
\---  
Harry watched as Louis ran into his mother's arms sobbing.  
"Oh my God Lou baby, I'm so sorry sweethear-"  
Unfortunately, the taller man could not hear what Johanna said next as she hugged the small boy and her words became muffled. But there was one thing, which Harry did hear... That he wished, he didn't.  
'Don't worry Lou; mummy is going to get you out of here soon. We will open another court case.'  
Harry's face dropped, knowing that if what Johanna was saying was true, then there was a possibility Louis would leave the prison... that meant he would leave Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry watched as Louis and his mum shared an emotional moment, he soon decided that he should leave the two so they could have some privacy. Returning to his cell, Harry was glad to see Ash and Liam sitting on one of the two beds. With Louis' unstable mental condition, he hadn't had much time to see his friends lately.  
"Hey, dude!" Liam declared as Harry walked through the door.  
"Sup." The curly haired man let his body flop onto the unused bed. Ash looked around before questioning, "where's Lou?"  
"With his mum."  
"But... I thought-I thought he wasn't allowed visitors for five months?" Harry watched Liam as he spoke. Louis had once told Harry that Liam looks like a harmless puppy. He now understood what Louis meant when he said that. Liam did resemble the animal with his soft features.  
"Yeah. Bribed the guard, a few grams."  
"Haz, you said you weren't going to do that anymore. If you keep bringing drugs into the prison, you will never be able to leave the mob life. What will happen when you and Louis are released from jail? The mobs won't just want to hurt you, Harry; they will want to hurt your boyfriend too. You need to stay far away from your previous life Haz; you have to think of Louis now too."  
It was a typical Liam speech; he had heard it many times before.  
"That is if Louis doesn't leave before I am released," Harry mumbled as he stuffed his face into a pillow at the thought. "What do you mean?" Ash questioned.  
"Lou... I heard his mum say something. She stated that she was going to open another court case and try to help Louis receive early release or parol."  
"What? You're joking right?" Ash blurted out, hating the thought of Louis leaving, but hating himself for not wanting Louis to have a better life.  
Of course Liam, always the caring soul, proclaimed; "maybe that is for the best Haz. I mean... nothing good ever happens inside these walls."  
The curly haired man knew Liam was right, just like he always was. But Louis was the first person that he felt a genuine connection with. He wasn't like Harry's other boyfriends. He was caring, compassionate, loving, kind, considerate, beautiful and strong; just to name a few characteristics.  
Harry looked at his friend for a split second before moving onto his back, to stare at the ceiling. He was extremely conflicted; his mind told him to let Louis go, but his heart was contradicting that thought.  
\---  
Meanwhile, in the visitors room Louis was sitting on the opposite side of the table, having a very similar discussion. "Harry seems nice." Johanna was smiling, glad that Louis had found someone to protect him when she couldn't.  
"He is mummy; I don't think I could ever leave him." The small boy trailed off, and Johanna knew exactly where he was going. "Baby, you're better outside of this prison alone, than inside of this prison and with him."  
Alone.  
That one word rang through Louis' head. He was alone before he was sentenced to jail. He never had friends; nobody wanted to befriend a gay twink in his town. He didn't have a boyfriend; there were only homophobes where he lived. He was always the small boy who lived in the 'poor people' suburb and attended a private school on a scholarship because he was smart.  
He never truly belonged. And even though he doesn't belong in prison, he felt at home. Harry was his home. Harry is his home.  
Louis looked up at his mother with a light smile on his face as he came to a realisation. "I once told Harry 'I will always choose you', and I don't break promises."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi, Harry."  
After Louis' declaration of wanting to stay with Harry, Johanna had reacted negatively stating;  
'You would choose a boy you have only known for two months over your mother? How could you do that Louis? I raised you! Just you wait I will get you out of this prison, and you will realise that you made the wrong decision to stay with that scum.'  
Johanna proceeded to storm out of the visitor's room leaving an abandoned and hurt Louis alone.  
"Hi, little Lou my sweet cheeks. Come in, are you okay?" Harry's heart fluttered upon hearing Louis' soft, innocent voice. "Ye-yeah fine."  
The fine boy sent a small smile to Liam and Ash before politely asking, "can you please give Harry and I some alone time?"  
The two friends nodded in understanding and promptly left, they didn't hug Louis still unsure if the boy was ready for the show of affection. Louis sat on the bed next to Harry, staring up at the man.  
"I-I think I'm ready to talk about... about... it."  
"With the therapist?"  
"Yeah."  
\---  
"Hello Louis, Harry, my name is Doctor Hemmings, but please, call me Luke."

Louis had insisted Harry come with him; he didn't want to be alone, and the therapist said he was happy to cater to Louis' needs. So here Louis sat on the red couch, Harry next to him, holding the latter's hand tightly as Luke sat across from them on a one seater chair.  
"Hi." Louis squeaked extremely nervous.  
"Hello Luke, I hope you can help." Harry took control as he reached forward to shake the doctor's hand.  
"I'm positive that only good things will come from you being here." Luke moved to look at Louis noticing the boy was eyeing the jar of jellybeans on a shelf.  
"Would you feel more comfortable if I gave you a jellybean?" Luke laughed at the small boy's pleading eyes.  
"Ye-yes." Doctor Hemmings sat up, walking across the room to retrieve the jar with a smile on his face.  
"Now I usually only let my patients have five jellybeans, but because you're so adorable, I think you can have a handfull." He ended his sentence with a wink as he held the opened jar towards Louis' face.  
Truthfully, he never let anyone eat the lollies; his patients were either too old, disgusting or unworthy. Both Harry and Luke watched as the younger boys face lit up, similar to a child on their birthday. He eventually chose ten jellybeans.  
"Thank you," Louis smiled as he popped a pink bean into his mouth, loving the sweet flavour. "You are very welcome now tell me about yourself Louis..."  
\---  
It had been three weeks, and Louis and Harry had been seeing Luke every second day. Both boys were jubilant with the therapy. Not only was it helping Louis open up, but it was supporting them as a couple.  
Because of the therapy, Louis finally realised that what happened to him, was NOT his fault. Luke was helping him rebuild feelings of safety, trust, control and self-worth. It would take a long time, but Harry already saw an improvement.  
Luke suggested that Louis writes a private journal, he supplied the latter with a locked book and pen - as much as Harry wanted to know what Louis wrote; he respected his personal space and quietly watched as Louis wrote down his thoughts each session.  
Little did Harry know that he was the topic of Louis' latest journal entry.  
=+=  
Journal entry seven,  
The incident happened four weeks ago, and I recognise that I have a long way to recovery; but, I feel more comfortable with physical contact now; I am proud of myself.  
Harry is so supportive, it means the world to me.  
I don't know where I would be without him. I can see how much he wants me to talk about my feelings regarding the incident to him alone, but I am not ready for that. I prefer to merely to hug him.  
Hugging is something I am comfortable with now. I love the feeling of his arms wrapped around me; I feel supported and protected.  
One thing I want to talk about, but don't know how to bring up, is the topic of our relationship. I want to be his official boyfriend, not just his boy.  
I know everything will work out eventually.  
End Journal entry  
\---  
Harry and Louis were to walking to the therapy office for their session with Luke hand-in-hand. "Thank you for your support Hazzy," Louis said honestly.  
"I don't need to be thanked baby boy; I should be the one to blame. I should have protected you better." Both boys stopped walking as they reached their destination. "No Haz, it wasn't your fault either... it was nobody's fault excpet.. except them."  
Harry nodded. He knew Louis meant Andy and Jo; the smaller boy didn't feel comfortable saying their names yet.  
"Let's go inside."  
As Harry and Louis entered the large office, they were not expecting to see a particular person inside.  
"What the fuck!"  
\---


	22. Chapter 22

"What the fuck!" Harry roared as he stepped into the office, keeping Louis grounded behind him.  
"Hello, Harry." The brunette man with gelled back hair smirked.  
"Where's Luke!"  
"Sick, I'm his replacement for the next few days."  
Louis was still behind Harry, being so short, he hadn't seen who the mystery voice was yet. He didn't understand why Harry was making such a big deal out of a minuscule problem.  
"Harry it's okay." Louis tried to console.  
The caramel haired boy attempted to walk forward to introduce himself to the supplement therapist only to be harshly grabbed by Harry. The latter took hold of Louis' wrist, forcefully tugging Lou back so he was standing behind him once again. The small boy gasped as he got a glance at who was inside the room, it looked like a replica Harry, except with wide rimmed glasses and what is considered 'nerdy clothing'.  
Louis' breathing became erratic, and he felt a sudden need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
Two Harry's?  
"You said you would stay out of my life!"  
"You should know Harry; I always break promises. Don't you remember what happened to your last boy-toy?"  
*Flashback - before Harry was jailed*  
Harry was in one of the deadliest mobs; their name was 'Demonic Angels' and their motto was kill first ask questions later. He was conflicted whether he agreed with their morals and values - he knew leaving the mob life was difficult, but not impossible.  
The curly haired man's family knew he was caught up in the mob life, they didn't support his choices, but vowed to do anything to protect him - so Harry made a choice to voice his thoughts to his innocent brother Marcel. But little did he know, he just made the biggest mistake of his life.  
"Hey, Marcy!"  
"Hey, Haz how are you?"  
The two had agreed to meet at a park.  
Harry wasted no time in spilling his secret.  
"I-I don't want to be in the mob life anymore, but I don't know what will happen if I choose to leave. Marce, I'm scared. What if they hurt you, or mum, or Gemma... They might even hurt Ashy."  
Ashy, also known as Ashton Irwin was his boyfriend at the time. He was nearly ready to declare his love to him... nearly.  
His twin brother gave him advice; Harry disagreed with Marcel's opinion, Marcel wanted him to simply tell his boss. All Harry could think was; 'he is probably too innocent to give good advice.'  
Little did he know Marcel was the exact opposite of innocent.

 

Harry occasionally wondered how their rival mob, The Jailbirds, was always one step ahead of them, whether it was in drug trades, hitmen or territory takeovers... it was like The Jailbirds knew their every step.... and they did.  
Because of one person.  
Marcel.  
\---  
Only one week after his conversation with his brother, Harry came to realise this in an unfortunate fashion.  
"Harry!" The boss declared loudly in front of everyone.  
"What is this about you leaving us ey? I thought you knew better Styles." A barrage of whispers was heard around the room.  
"Wha-what? Leave, me? No never." It was evident he was anxious; everyone was scared of the boss and what he was capable of.  
"Well." The more dominant of the two walked forward holding the curly haired man by his neck against the wall. "I will just have to show you what happens to those who show disloyalty and want to leave. You are going to wish you never talked to your double-crossing brother."  
\---  
He screamed.  
He cried.  
He begged for forgiveness.  
But nothing hurt more than being tied to a wall and watching as his boss walked in with a shaking Ashton and smirking Marcel. "You can thank Harry for what is about to happen," Marcel said icily towards Ash as he tied him to a chair.  
"So Harry, I'll leave you and your brother to it." The boss chuckled as he left with a wink.  
\---  
This time,  
Ashton screamed.  
Ashton cried.  
and  
Ashton died.  
A slow, painful death.  
It is something Harry will never forget; he tugged at his restraints - begging for Marcel to stop and let Ashton go. But, his brother didn't listen. To this day Harry is still confused which side Marcel is working for, whether he is part of the Demonic Angel's mob or The Jailbird's...  
But he has learnt to block that memory out.  
*Flashback Over*  
"Hazzy, what's going on?" Louis' small, unsure voice caused Harry to come back to reality as he stared at his twin brother.  
"Baby, go back to Liam please," Harry begged  
"Ah ah ah, Louis. No moving unless you want me to put a bullet in my brother's head." Marcel spoke with a smile on his face. Harry stared at Marcel as the man pats his pocket - a way of saying, 'i'm armed.'  
Louis remains still, listening intently from behind Harry. "Now please sit down, we still have to get through our therapy session." Harry glared at the mobster in front of him; he couldn't think of an escape route and it scared him.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry gulped as he took hold of Louis' hand and slowly shuffled forward towards the couch.  
"Ah ah. No Harry, you're sitting in the single seater, Louis is sitting with me."  
The small boy squeaked as he was roughly pulled away from the curly haired man and towards a hard chest. The two twins might have been identical, but there were distinct differences that made Louis despise the geeky lad.  
Unlike Harry, Marcel smelt like expensive cologne, Louis had become accustomed to the curly haired man's 'neutral' smelling prison conditioner. Unlike Harry, Marcel wasn't as tall thus Louis was shoved uncomfortably into his collar bones. Unlike Harry, Marcel reeked of danger and hate whereas the other twin was calmer and seemed to have more self-control.  
"Marcel." Harry all but growled, the man didn't respond only tapped his pocket once again; silently reminding Harry that he was armed. This was all the fuming man needed to see to reluctantly making his way over to seat himself on the one seater sofa.  
"Good choice Haz." It was said in such a mocking tone.  
Harry watched with angry eyes as Marcel manhandled Louis forward. The geeky man sat down on the couch promptly pulling the caramel haired boy onto his lap in a rough fashion.  
A whine of disagreement was heard from Louis and a grunt of worry from Harry. After all, Louis was sitting on a gun... the gun located in Marcel's front pocket of his jeans.  
"So Harry how have you been brother? Is Prison treating you well?" More mocking.  
"What do you want Marcel?"  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
Harry didn't respond, merely glared at the intruder as Louis squirmed uncomfortably on his lap.  
"You certainly have a type Haz..." The nerdy looking man took ahold of Lou's face turning him so they were facing one another. Harry struggled to keep his composure as Marcel took his thumb and ran it across Louis' bottom lip as he spoke.  
"Small, twinky, almost angelic." Louis twitched away from the touch, Marcel responding mercilessly by slapping the boy. Louis curled in on himself, his cheek burning.  
"Fucking hell Marcel, do not touch him!" Harry roared.  
"You always were the more emotionally attached sibling; I guess I shouldn't prolong telling you why I am here anymore... The boss wants you back."  
"I have no affiliation with the mob life anymore! I'm done, I'm out."  
"You should know by now Harry, once you're in, you're always in. There's no leaving." The curly haired man knew Marcel was enjoying this from the sinister smirk on his twin's face.  
Louis cried out as his body hit the concrete floor, Marcel had abruptly stood up with no regard for the small boy. The man with gelled hair walked forward as he leant down whispering in Harry's ear, Louis couldn't hear what was being said... he wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to what was said.  
His innocence was going to be completely corrupt by the end of his five-year prison sentence. It made him question his relationship with Harry; the man seemed to have so many loose ends with the wrong crowd.  
Louis was still on the floor, watching Harry and Marcel intently as the conversation became more intense, louder and more violent. Harry stood up from his seat, now a few inches taller than his brother; that didn't stop Marcel from pushing him as the two began to shout.  
Without warning, Harry began raising his fist to punch the sinister man; he retracted as soon as Marcel's hand reached for his gun... but what happened next not only shocked Harry but also Marcel.


	24. Chapter 24

Marcel gasped as he reached for his gun, only to notice that both his pockets were empty.  
He turned to the small boy on the floor to see Louis holding the weapon with both hands, shakily pointing it towards him. Harry's mouth fell, not expecting a manoeuvre like that from his soon-to-be boyfriend.

You're already in for murder Louis. If you kill me, you will more than likely double your sentence."  
The small boy gulped but didn't falter, continuing to hold the gun towards Marcel. Harry smirked, he was extremely proud of his boy. He took a step aside from the man at gunpoint before making his way over to Louis and carefully taking the gun from the small boy, using one hand to aim it at Marcel's head.  
"I think this is where you put two hands in the air Marcy." It was now Harry's turn to mock the man.  
"How does it feel that a 5,0." twink just got the better of you?" Harry chuckled to himself as Louis stood up, snuggling into the comfort of Harry's chest.

The curly haired man continued to point the gun at a tense Marcel as he wrapped one hand around Louis's petite waist.  
"Louis." He turned to look at the innocent boy, "Go find Liam or Ash, you will be safe with them."  
\---  
Louis didn't argue; he scurried out of the office searching for his two friends. He found them in the communal room.  
"Li-Li?"  
He had taken to calling Liam Li-Li as a nickname, and the puppy-faced individual found it adorable. "What's wrong babe? Where is Haz?"  
"He-I-um... Something's wrong."  
Both men perked up at the thought of their friend being in trouble. Louis crawled onto Ash's lap as he rubbed his eyes; he felt the need to cry, nothing seemed to have a positive outcome in jail.  
"Lou what happened baby?"  
Harry didn't mind that Liam and Ash used cute nicknames to address Louis, but if it were anyone else, they would be beaten until the couldn't walk.  
"Two Harry's. Gun. Marcel. Not the therapist."  
It was hard to understand an inarticulate Louis as he sobbed, but Liam wasn't dumb and could put what he heard together. He took off racing towards the therapist's office; leaving Ash to calm down a hysterical Louis.  
\---  
Liam raced towards the office peeking through the small glass slit to see Harry on his knees, hands on his head as Marcel paced around him in circular motions. He watched as the man with gelled hair spoke while pacing, gun in hand. So Liam did the only thing he could think of, as much as he hated the idea.  
He ran to Zayn for help.  
\---  
Each second was precious.  
As Liam bolted down the brick corridor towards Zayn's quarters; he needed someone who had access to a gun. Liam knew Marcel and the man isn't afraid to kill people who get in his way. The only way to fight someone with a gun, is with another gun.  
He prayed that he wasn't too late as he arrived at Zayn's quarters, that he didn't hear that one lethal sound, the sound of a gunshot.  
That's when it happened.  
BANG.  
It echoed throughout the whole prison.


	25. Chapter 25

Liam pauses upon hearing the deafening sound.  
"Oh shit." He whimpers, suddenly loud footsteps fill the silent corridor. Just the man he was looking for; Zayn.  
"What's going on?" Zayn questions a shaking Liam.  
"No time to explain, we need to put aside our difference. That was a gunshot, as much as you hate all of us, I know you wouldn't wish us dead. Please, Zayn get a gun, either Harry just shot Marcel or..."  
Liam trailed off, and Zayn understood what he meant. The olive skinned man grumbled but promptly took his gun and ran after Liam; they ended up at the therapist's office. The first thing they noticed, was a pool of blood on the floor.  
\---  
"Ash... was-was that a-a-gunshot?" Louis's eyebrows furrowed, and he had tears pooling in his eyes scared for Harry's health.  
The stronger man knew he couldn't protect Louis in this situation; there was no way he could sugar coat what was just heard. It was a gunshot, period.  
"Yes."  
"Then come on Ash! We need to make sure Harry is okay."  
As much as the man wished he could do that, he knew what the curly haired lad would want, "no Louis, Harry wouldn't want you anywhere near a person with a gun. He wouldn't want you in danger; you are safe here."  
Louis didn't listen, he quickly pulled away from Ash and took off towards the therapist's office.  
"Louis stop!"  
Once again, Louis refused. So Ash took off after him, but both boys froze when they heard two more gunshots coming from the distance. This time, Ash left first; his priority on making sure Liam and Harry were safe, instead of Louis. The latter ran after him.  
\---  
"Holy shit, holy shit holy shit! Fucking do something Zayn! Call a guard or an ambulance." If Liam was asked to describe his emotions at this moment; he doubts he could, he is even struggling to speak.  
He walked into the room to see Harry lying on the floor, blood pouring from his bullet wound located near his kidney. The puppy-faced individual had raced over to his unconscious friend applying pressure on the wound leaving Zayn to deal with a smirking Marcel.  
The guard had shot the twin twice in the skull; he was dead, but Harry was still fighting for life. Zayn had gone to call for an ambulance, leaving the three alone  
Suddenly the door opened to welcome both Ash and Louis, "Harry!" The latter cried out racing towards his lover. He sobbed as he stroked the man's cold cheek, subsequently becoming covered in blood.  
Ash remained in the doorway all colour drained from his face; all hope lost. "Fuck." He finally spoke, he stripped himself of his jumpsuit, moving to tie it to Harry's torso to help stop the bleeding... He was losing so much blood.  
\---  
When the paramedics finally arrived, Louis was pulled off of Harry's body by Liam, the small boy cried and begged to be allowed to ride in the ambulance with his lover... but after all, he is a prisoner, and there is no escaping Jail.  
Liam and Ash didn't comfort Louis like usual.  
Nobody moved.  
Nobody talked.  
They all sat paralysed in the therapist's room, covered in Harry's blood as they cried, praying for a miracle.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks had passed, and Louis had not heard anything about Harry.  
The small boy begged the guards to tell him something; they felt sorry for him gently letting him know that they were just as clueless as he was.  
Liam and Ash felt similar, neither of them were able to sleep soundly knowing that Harry could be dead. Louis constantly told them that they needed to think positively, that Harry was strong. He also claimed that 'if Harry were dead I would feel the loss, even as far away as we are.'  
Liam and Ash were thankful for Louis' positive attitude; they knew how hard it was for him... for all of them.  
\---  
In the hospital, Harry had gone through multiple operations to remove the bullet. Luckily the skilled doctors and surgeons were able to save the man's life successfully by removing one of his kidneys.  
If Harry were conscious, he would probably joke about how he and Liam were now twinning; seeing as both men have only one of the organs. But, he wasn't able to joke around as he was in a coma, little did he know the entire two weeks he had been in asleep like state, that his sister had visited him every day.  
One day later, Harry finally awoke from his short-term coma, the first thing he saw after his eyes had adjusted the bright light of the white hospital room was a rather familiar face.  
Gemma.  
"Oh my god Harry! You're awake; I have to get a nurse." Harry groaned having a hard time processing her voice; his scenes were extremely sensitive. Some of his vision was blurred, and noises seemed muffled.  
But he could still recognise her voice and facial features.  
A doctor came into the room, by that time his senses had returned to normal, the only thing wrong was the sharp pain in his abdomen. It was excruciating.  
"Mr Styles. I need to go through some things with you." The doctor continued to ask him questions and tell him what had happened, but Harry found it hard to concentrate knowing his sister was sitting in the chair next to him.  
\---  
Eventually, the doctor left leaving Harry and Gemma alone.  
"Haz, I'm so glad you're okay. You gave me a huge fright." The girl launched herself at her older brother; hugging him tightly.  
The curly haired individual groaned in pain but hugged back. "Oops. Sorry Harry." She released the said man before sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed.  
"Why are you here Gemma?"  
"You're hurt."  
"But Gems. You never even visited me in prison... I-I thought you hated me."  
She frowned before answering,  
"I could never hate you Harry. I was so angry at the time, about you being stupid enough to join a mob and about what happened to Ashton. I was angry about so many things Haz... I-I have had a long time to think about it, and now I have learnt to forgive. You only have one year left of your sentence, but I opened a court case proposing you receive early parole."  
It was Harry's turn to frown, green orbs filling with uneasiness.  
"Gem, that sounds amazing, but I can't leave early. I-I have a boyfriend, and he is beautiful and innocent. I can't leave him in prison alone."  
The anxious and fraught expression on Gemma's face scared Harry, "Gemma what's wrong?!"  
"You have already been granted early parole, Harry. You're free Haz con-congratulations..." Gemma trailed off, mentally preparing for an outburst from the now ex-prisoner.  
"What! Gemma! The doctor said I was only out for two fucking weeks, how did you win a court case that fucking fast!"  
"Harry I -"  
The man cut across his little sister; "No! I don't even care. Louis still has five fucking years in that hell and nobody to protect him and love him."  
And after all, five years is a long time...  
And many things could happen...


	27. Chapter 27

Harry had been told that he needed to remain in the hospital for a minimum of three weeks, the doctors claimed that he could suffer from a heart attack if his body experienced a sudden shock because of the missing organ.  
Luckily Gemma had vowed to keep him company.  
"So Gems, tell me how you won the court case. I mean, I don't exactly have the best behaviour recorded." The man was no longer angry at Gemma; he could understand her actions.  
"I argued that all of your bad behaviour can be justified, for example, you beat up Zayn only to save Louis. The judge was happy to know that you were attending therapy in prison, I insisted that your attitude towards life was changing because of the therapy and that if your attitude weren't changing then, you would not have ever attended the counselling sessions. Besides, the judge was lenient after hearing that you were injured and only had 12 months remaining on your sentence."  
Harry was perplexed, how did Gemma know all this? He never spoke to her about his time in prison.  
"Gems, how do you know this about me?"  
"Haz, even though we didn't visit you in prison, doesn't mean we didn't ring to ask how you were." Harry smiled now realising how much he missed his sister.  
"So tell me about this Louis?"  
Harry's smile only brightened as he thought of the small innocent boy.  
"Well, Louis. He is short and petite; it's so adorable Gems. He has a light feathery caramel fringe that makes him seem so innocent. His voice is rather high-pitched and his giggle, oh God Gemma his giggles makes my heart melt. He is perfect, kind, forgiving... everything you would want in a husband." Harry spoke with such adoration it was heart-warming.  
"Husband?" Gemma teased causing the Harry to blush.  
"Yeah... Of course not yet, but eventually."  
\---  
Two days later Harry was asked to sign papers that would formalise his early parole. He was reluctant at first, but he knew that Louis had Liam and Ash to protect him and that in two months he could visit Louis as much as his heart desired.  
"Haz, why is Lou in prison?"  
"The judge decided he was guilty of murder. But he isn't! It angers me just thinking about it; he was convicted of killing someone he doesn't even know Gem, someone set him up." Harry spoke with disgust.  
"That's awful; we can try and prove his innocence if you want, do some personal investigations," Gemma suggested.  
Harry bit his lip in thought before nodding, "Yeah and I know who can help us."  
Maybe being released early wasn't so bad after all.


	28. Chapter 28

Another week had passed; Gemma had made a visit to the prison; Harry insisted that she do so to ensure Louis knew he was okay and that he loved him. Harry was aware that Louis wasn't allowed visitors for another two months, so Gemma spoke to Liam and asked him to pass on everything she said to little Lou. Gemma also asked Liam for Johanna's phone number seeing as Harry wanted to contact the women, the puppy-faced individual was happy to help.  
The doctors had placed him under bed rest. Thus he couldn't visit his friends personally. Gemma told Liam that Haz was all right, that he had gone through surgery, that he had been allowed early parole, that he loved Lou... but most importantly, that Harry would find a way to make sure Louis was released soon enough.  
As Liam passed on the message he wished that Harry could have seen Louis' face light up. He was truly a little gem.  
\---  
Harry called Johanna when Gemma left the hospital to go home that day. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well.  
*Flashback*  
"Hello, Jay speaking."  
"Hi is Johanna home?" Harry enquired.  
"This is her... who is calling?"  
"Hi, this is Harry, Harry Styles. I'm Louis's boyfriend, well we are in the dating stage." He rambled as usual.  
"Oh Harry, I remember you, the dickhead my son chose over me." Aggression was evident in her tone.  
"Umm..." Harry didn't know how to react to that.  
"What do you want Harry? You have five minutes."  
Harry tried to explain, what had happened. That he had received early parole and that he wanted her help so Louis could receive the same thing.  
Unfortunately, she only heard what she wanted to.  
"So you're telling me that my son chose to stay in prison to be with you.. but you, are given one chance at early parole and jump at it, leaving Louis in jail alone."  
Once again Harry attempted to clarify that the judge had made the decision while he was in a temporary coma. Thus, he had no control over the situation and couldn't change what had happened. He stated how much he hated the predicament, but Johanna was obviously not happy as she hung up on him.  
Harry sighed rubbing his eyes; this was not the impression he wanted to make on his lover's mum.  
*Flashback end*  
\---  
Another day passed, and Gemma was visiting Harry in the hospital as usual.  
"Haz, I never got to tell you this. I know it happened a long time ago - but I just want you to know, I'm sorry about Ashton."  
Harry looked at her with sad eyes; it was evident that he was guilt-ridden, and his heart still ached for the boy. "Me too."  
A comfortable silence overtook the two siblings as Gemma smiled solemnly before taking Harry's hand in her manicured one for support.  
"Did they tell you what happened to Marcel?" Harry questioned quietly.  
"Yeah, don't blame yourself Harry - Marcel sold his soul to an evil a long time ago." She spoke equally as quiet.  
Gemma smiled before speaking up, trying to brighten the mood in the room; "Well! How about we look at the public police records, I'm sure Lou's police case will be available."  
Harry looked at her with glazed over eyes before smiling; Gemma always knew how to make him feel better.  
\---  
"Oh my gosh Gemma, we have been looking through this case file for ages, there are no clues here," Harry said as he studied the victim's facial features. There was a photo of the poor man; Harry found it hard to sympathise his death seeing as it was the reason innocent Lou was in prison.  
"Haz just persevere through it for Louis, there are just a few pages left to read."  
"We already read them.. twice!"  
Gemma closed her laptop, "okay Haz let's take a break."  
\---  
Somehow their break ended up lasting for an hour; they were currently on Omegle laughing at the stupid horny people, having the time of their life.  
You = Gemma and Harry  
Stranger = unknown person  
Stranger: So how many fingers can you fit in your pussy babe?  
Harry and Gemma snickered at the text.  
You: I don't know let me check...  
Stranger: Okay  
You: Oh lol, my whole fist!  
You: Wait a second.  
Stranger: okay.  
You: WOW  
Stranger: What?  
You: Both fists!  
You: Holy shit I never knew.  
You: Wait just a minute.  
Stranger: Okay?  
You: AND a shampoo bottle  
You: This is incredible!  
You: Let's see what else I can fit in there.  
You: Jam jar...  
You: Feather duster...  
You: Big block of those coin rolls, without the coins...  
You: Oh and a small shovel.  
Stranger disconnected.  
Gemma and Harry burst out laughing.  
They continued to chat with other strangers before deciding to turn on the camera.  
When the camera was connected, they were shocked to see the stranger they were linked to. Harry quickly covered the webcam with his thumb and muted the microphone, eyes bulging out of his head.  
"Holy shit is that..." Gemma trailed off as Harry opened the photo of the person Louis supposedly killed.  
It was the same individual that they were connected to on Omegle.


	29. Chapter 29

"Holy shit Harry put on the screen recorder." Harry nodded opening QuickTime player then selecting 'new screen recording.'  
The man then removed his thumb from the screen so the stranger could see them and unmuted Omegle. Their cam was placed so you could see both Gemma and Harry.  
"Hey, I'm Zach, what about you two?" Harry's jaw clenched, he knew who he was. He had just spent hours reading about how Zachary Field had died due to the mass force caused by Louis Tomlinson.  
"I'm Harry, this my sister Gemma." The latter reached over quickly screenshotting the computer screen for evidence.  
Zach continued to make some stupid joke about incest that both siblings struggled not to cringe at, instead choosing to laugh along.  
"You look familiar." Harry blurted out, unable to hide his anxiety any longer. Both Styles took notice of how the man squirmed.  
"I don't think I have ever met you before." Zach scratched the back of his neck.  
"No no, I have certainly seen you somewhere, maybe on the television." Harry's voice gradually became louder and his tone more intense.  
Gemma nudged her brother, a way of saying 'you can stop now.' But Harry didn't listen only continued to pressure the man.  
"Yeah yeah, on the news mayb-."  
Suddenly Zachary interpreted, "I think I have to go, sorry."  
He disconnected.  
The two siblings make eye-contact before Harry whispers, "no death, no crime... Did we just win our case?"  
"I think so..."  
\---  
Harry had promptly stopped the screen recording making sure to save it in multiple places. It was now the following day, and Gemma was at the police station, USB in hand.  
"Hello Miss, how can we help you?"  
"Hi, I would like to contribute evidence to a closed case..."  
\---  
Two Weeks Later:  
Harry had been released from the hospital, and he currently stood outside of the prison he was once an inmate at with a smile on his face as he watched each news presenter attempt to talk over one another. Today Louis was officially being released, not only that, but he would receive a large sum of money due to his unfair incarceration and a personal apology from the head of police.  
Johanna had also come around; she had apologised profusely. Harry understood her actions; she only wanted the best for her son. Johanna also had opened up claiming; 'it sounds like you will be in Lou's life for quite awhile. So please, call me Jay.'  
The two were now standing outside waiting for Louis as they listened to the news presenters.  
"Today we congregate outside of the Alexander Maconochie Jail Center, to celebrate the release of Louis Tomlinson..."  
"The supposed victim managed to fake his death somehow..."  
"A man by the name of Nick Grimshaw is responsible for Tomlinson's imprisonment."  
"Nick Grimshaw set Tomlinson up to make him seem guilty for a crime that was never committed."  
"Zachary Field, who was hired by Grimshaw, is also facing jail time for lying to police, faking his death and multiple previous offences."  
All the news network broadcasters became quite as the iron door into the prison began to open, out came an overwhelmed Louis Tomlinson. A round of applause was heard, but that wasn't what the small boy was concentrating on, he was looking for a certain curly haired individual who was making his way towards him.  
Louis walked towards Harry and finally, blue met green.  
"Lou baby..."  
"Haz." Tears began to well up in the small boy's eyes.  
"Come here and hug me."  
Louis did exactly that; he didn't worry about the cameras flashing, he didn't worry about the people cheering, Harry was hugging him, and that was all that mattered.  



	30. Chapter 30

Harry informed Louis that the head of police wanted him to stop in at the police office, so they could go through the events that had happened in the previous month.  
Louis was happy, just being able to smell the fresh air, see the beautiful blue sky and hear the birds singing... he has found a new appreciation for the simple things, so he didn't mind having to see the head of the police department, he had all the time in the world now.  
"Hello, Mr Tomlinson I'm officer Clifford head of police. But please, call me Micahel; I'm so sorry for what has happened to you."

Harry and Louis were sat on a couch in his office as Michael sat on the sofa opposite them. Louis was honestly surprised; he did not expect the head of police to be  
A) so young and  
B) look punk rock.  
The small boy smiled saying a soft, 'thank you'. Harry squeezed the innocent boy's hand softly for reassurance. He found it adorable how shy Louis could get.  
"So Mr Tomlinson have you been informed what happened that provoked your release?"  
"No sir." Louis' voice was so small, almost as if he was afraid of the big bad world. Harry wanted to hug him and protect him forever. "Please do call me Michael." The man with a reverse skunk like hairstyle corrected.  
"Okay... Michael." The man smiled; "Okay, let me explain. Harry and his sister managed to accidently come across the man, Zachary, who you supposedly killed." He motioned to the curly haired individual.  
"They then provided the police, with evidence that he was alive. Thus we spent the two weeks before your release tracking this man; luckily he wasn't hard to find, his walls quickly broke during the investigation, and he admitted nearly everything. A man by the name of Nick Grimshaw hired him to fake his death and make it seem like you did it, now do you know that person."  
They way Micahel spoke was delicate, like if he were talking any louder, Louis would fall to pieces like a little china doll. "Yea-yeah I us-used to go to school with him."  
"And did he ask you out?" Michael found it hard not to call Louis 'babe' or a cute pet name - he was just too adorable.  
"Yea-yeah. I said no, though..."  
"Yes, when we arrested him he told us the same thing... claims that's why he set you up. For embarrassing him two years ago. But don't worry sweetheart, they are both facing serious jail time you're safe now, and we are extremely sorry for our mistake in incarcerating you."  
Michael smiled as he reached over patting Louis' leg. Harry, who was sitting right next to Louis glared at the officer.  
"Let's just hope another mistake isn't made." The curly haired man grits out, implicitly letting Michael know that Louis was off limits - the man quickly retracts his hand.  
Soon enough the interview ends and Louis and Harry are free to go. Walking out of the police station Louis smiles at the taller man, thinking about how lucky he was.  
\---  
Twenty minutes later the two men arrived at Gemma's investment property. The girl was kind enough to let Harry use it, free of charge seeing as it was vacant.  
"So, hi," Harry murmured as he walked into the house, Louis in tow. "Hi..." Louis didn't know what to say. Things were different now that both he and Harry were free, they could finally be in an official relationship.  
Harry guided the small boy into the kitchen and began making him a cup of tea. "Did anyone hurt you while I was in the hospital." Louis almost forgot about the incident with Marcel; he cringed thinking about it; he was certainly going to need to continue attending therapy.  
"No, Liam and Ash protected me. When are they being released Haz? Can we visit them? Does your abdomen hurt? Is your wound okay?" Louis projected every thought in his head. The curly haired man smiled, he walked around towards Louis who was sitting at the kitchen island counter.  
"You're adorable Lou. I'm fine baby; the boys will be okay too we can visit them as much as you want. I think they have ten months left."  
The caramel haired boy raised his arms, asking Harry to pick him up, the man did so with little to no effort; quickly placing Louis on his hip as he continued to make the two cups of tea... Occasionally kissing the small boys neck and cheek which caused him to giggle.  
Once the tea was made, Harry sat Louis on his lap as they sipped from their cups. "Let me make you feel like a proper princess please Louis. Now that we are free I want to take you on dates and feed you ice cream when you feel sad and give you hugs and kisses because you deserve the world. I want you, so please... tomorrow go on a date with me?"  
Harry watched as tears welled up in the innocent man's eyes.  
"What's wrong little one?"  
"Just so happy Hazzy, thank you so much for being amazing and kind. I Love you. I would love to go on a date with you, start fresh and hopefully have you in my life for a long time."  
"You love me?" Harry smiled as Louis nodded.  
"I love you too Lou."  
Yeah... Everything would be fine.


	31. Chapter 31

That night Harry and Louis cuddled in bed, they didn't have to worry about being seen, or about being reprimanded. It felt amazing. Harry, of course, made sure that Louis was comfortable with being hugged, he was very aware that the boy was still in the recovery phase. Louis had only smiled, snuggling into the man that he had fallen in love with over the last four months.

\---  
"So where are we going?" Louis was jumping up and down, excited for his date with Harry. The small boy didn't have any clothes of his own, so he borrowed a mixture of Gemma and Harry's.  
It turned out that Gemma's jeans fit him better than his potential boyfriend's. Harry insisted that Lou wears one of his t-shirts, though...  
"That's a surprise baby boy." The curly haired man couldn't help but smile as he took Louis' hand leading the bubbly boy to his car... he was glad that his family had put it into storage while he was in prison.  
Louis whined before giggling.

"Come on you lil' cutie."  
It was adorable how Harry had to help Louis into the car, seeing as it was high off the ground and the boy was too short  
\---  
"The park?"  
"Yea Lou, I know you told me that you want to cherish nature... So the perfect way to do that is a picnic."  
The small boy smiled fondly as Harry helped him out of the car. The latter then proceeded to open the trunk to reveal a picnic blanket and two baskets.  
The older man attempted to carry all of the said items, but Louis noticed his struggle and kindly offered to help, "need a hand Hazzy?"  
"No, don't worry baby, you're the princess, and a princess should not have to carry a thing." Louis sighed at the persistent and stubborn man, shaking his head, reaching across to take the smaller of the two baskets.  
\---  
"So tell me, Lou... I never actually asked but are you a crossdresser or....?"  
Harry asked as he lay with his back on the picnic blanket and Louis on top of him, head resting on his firm chest.

"No, I just like wearing panties... make me feel soft and pretty."  
The curly haired man frowned, "but Lou, you are soft and pretty... even without them." The small boy smiled at the compliment, lifting his head and softly kissing the taller man when all of a sudden a grumble of thunder was heard.  
"Noooo, please don't rain please don't rain please don't rain." Harry chanted. Unfortunately for him, his prayers were not answered as small drops of rain began to fall. Louis giggled, looking up at the sky; he hadn't seen rain in a while; Harry only whined.  
"Nooo, it's ruining the picnic."  
"Don't worry Hazzy; I loved the date. Even if it rained." Louis kissed Harry again, not worrying about how wet the two were getting.  
"Come on baby, how about I get you out of this cold rain and drive you to a bakery... I'll buy you a pink princess cupcake."  
Louis' eyes lit up at the thought of the sugary goodness; he quickly began to pack up the blankets and food into their set basket.  
\--  
The two made were about to make their way into the bakery when a loud, obnoxious voice called to them from the other side of the street.  
"Oi! You two!"


	32. Chapter 32

"Oi you two!" Harry's first instinct was to shield Louis from any danger, so he was quick to step in front of the small boy as he moved to face the voice.  
"Harry! Lou!"  
Harry's eyes squinted slightly adjusting to the light... is that... bread?  
"Niall?" Louis quickly perked up from behind Harry, now standing next to him. "Mate what's up?" The blonde rushed over and hugged both of his well-missed friends.  
"Ni!" Lou squealed in delight, glad to see the man he never had a chance to wish farewell. "I didn't know you lived here in Cheshire?"  
"Ya, me family moved here a while back." His Irish accent was prominent, and it made Louis, even Harry realise that they both had missed the Nandos' stealing boy.  
"That is awesome; I am currently living with Harry until I can find my own place... well firstly I need to get a job, but you get me." Louis giggled leaning into Harry's side.  
"Oh that is cool, so are you...?" Niall trailed off staring at Harry this time. (so are you official boyfriends yet)  
"Not yet, soon." The curly haired man winked at the curious boy. Louis looked perplexed as to what Niall and Harry meant, but did not voice his queries.  
"So Niall, how about you join Louis and me for a cupcake? My treat."  
"Who am I to turn down free food?"  
\---  
"That was so cool seeing Niall again."  
Both Louis and Harry had returned to their temporary house after dropping Niall back to his apartment; it turned out he only lived a 20-minute drive away.  
"Yeah it was." Harry quickly cuddled into Louis' side as they sat on the couch, his hand accidently brushing against the boy's penis.  
"No please don't!" Louis jumped away; memories began to flood his brain, the events with Andy, Zayn and Jo were hard to forget... He had a panic attack. Harry frowned before cradling the distressed boy into his arms, "I am so sorry my baby boy, so sorry sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean to. Love you baby."  
Eventually, Louis relaxed into the older man's arms, realising that Harry had just said those three words... I love you. Lou's body became placid as he realised there was no threat.  
"I-I think I need to book to see a therapist..." Louis looked up at Harry with sad eyes, the curly haired man nodded solemnly and promised to find him the best psychologist available.  
\---  
One week later and both Lou and Harry had agreed to have a lazy day in. They planned to binge watch cheesy movies and play FIFA.  
Louis was sitting in between Harry's pale, boxer-clad legs on the couch, tongue sticking out as he tried his hardest to beat the man at the PlayStation game.

"No way are you winning Haz; I have played soccer all my life."  
"Oh yeah? What if I did this? Still, beat me?" Harry held the remote in one hand and covered Louis' eyes with his other, Louis struggled and giggled, blinded as Harry successfully scored four goals.  
Louis pouted as he softly slapped Harry's cheek in a joking matter.  
"You are so small baby boy; it's adorable." The taller of the two proceeded to hug Louis close to his chest and softly kiss his lips, the game would soon be long forgotten.  
"Tell me if I am going to far, okay baby?" Louis shivered as Harry's tongue ran over his bottom lip, "Ye-yes I will."  
Lou opened his mouth, allowing his lover's tongue to explore his mouth. The intimacy made Louis realise just how much he wanted Harry... yet he wasn't even his boyfriend.  
The small boy quickly broke off the kiss, saliva dripping between the two. "Hazzy... Can we-can we like... be boyfriends maybe...?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Two:  
"Hazzy... can we-can we like.. be boyfriends maybe...?  
"No no no no no." Harry began to chant as he rapidly shook his head. Louis furrowed his eyebrows as tears welled up in his eyes. "Wh-what?" Harry only tugged at his hair, groaning as he continued to chant that one word.  
The small boy stood up from the couch, tears now freely streaming down his face. He continued to run out of the house, taking the little money he had and leaving.  
He thought Harry liked him. He thought they had something special.... unique enough to be labelled boyfriends. Harry was the first person that Louis had ever given his entire trust to, and he was just rejected by the said man.  
Louis ran down the street, away from Gemma's house faster then his little legs had moved before, maybe it was the adrenaline... maybe his mind was caught up in so many thoughts that he didn't realise that he was scratching at his wrist, urges returning. The faint self-harm scars were becoming raw from his nails running over them again and again as he ran.  
Eventually, Louis ended up at a gas station.  
"E-excuse me Ma'dam." Lou sniffled, eyes crusty and wet from crying.  
The old women, who sat at the counter raised her eyebrows smiling sadly at the boy, "yes dear?"  
"Ca-can I please use your phone." A stray tear fell from his eyes as he spoke. "Of course sweetheart. Come around here." He smiled softly, the cashier took him into a small office where she continued to tell him to 'make himself at home'.  
Louis looked at the phone; he didn't have friends... Well, he had Niall, but he didn't know the blondes telephone number. He obviously was not going to call Harry... So that left one option, his beloved mother. The thought made Louis smile slightly, oh how much he loved his mum.  
"Hello, Jay speaking."  
"Mu-mummy?"  
"Lou baby? Is that you?"  
Louis closed his eyes, resting his head on the table for a second before sitting up to continue the conversation.  
"Ye-yea... can you pick me up please."  
"Uhh, I'm working at the moment boobear, what's wrong?"  
"Harry hates me, mummy!" Louis cried out. Okay maybe he was slightly exaggerating, but that is what he felt when Harry rejected him.  
"Sweetie, I'm sure you're wrong, Harry loves you." Jay's tone was now an unsure worried one. Louis didn't reply, only began to sob, quietly whispering the address of the gas station begging for his mum to come collect him... of course Jay agreed.  
And if she sped to get to Lou faster, and ran a few red lights... nobody has to know.  
\---  
"Sweetheart it's okay maybe he just isn't ready for a relationship."  
Jay had taken Louis home, and into his old bedroom, it was full of posters of The Fray. It made the small boy feel a bit better seeing his belongings. "Mummy can-can you please make me some tea?" Louis whispered, no longer wanting to think of the man that had rejected him.  
"Of course baby, maybe it will help you go to sleep... after all, you can't go to bed without a cup of tea." Louis smiled softly, laying his head on his pillow and staring off into space.  
\---  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jay was on the phone to a very confused Harry.  
"Harry Styles you better explain what is going, Louis is broken! I thought you loved him! You could have at least rejected him politely; he does not deserve you. Maybe my first impression of you was correct."  
She took a breath before stating,  
"Actually, I don't even want to hear it. Good day."  
Harry stared at his phone in shock... this was not meant to happen.


	34. Chapter 34

All night Harry had attempted to contact Louis. He texted him, called him, emailed him and even tweeted him - knowing that Lou never used social media. Unfortunately, the small boy didn't respond.  
It had taken a while for Harry to realise how he had fucked up. Louis had the guts to ask something, which Harry himself was too nervous to ask. Now, don't get the curly haired man wrong, he would have asked Louis eventually. He had planned a romantic evening where he would ask little Lou. Similarly, Haz over the evening has come to realise how stupid chanting 'no no no' was. He was so upset that his innocent little cupcake asked him to be his boyfriend before he could - he wanted to be the one, to take Louis' hand, hold his chin and whisper delicately into his ear those five words.  
Will you be my boyfriend?  
Unfortunately, that opportunity was taken away, and he gave Louis the false impression, that he didn't want to be his boyfriend - which was far from true.  
\---  
That night, Harry hardly slept with many thoughts running through his head. He wanted to hug Louis close to his chest, wanted to apologise profoundly, explain that he meant no harm, feed the boy some ice-cream, make sure he wasn't injured, thank Jay.... his wants were endless. So the following day, he decided he would drive to Jay's house, however, the only flaw in that plan, was that he had no clue were Jay's house was.  
With a sigh, Harry dragged himself out of bed, forcing himself to eat and dress. He didn't know how to find Jay's house - so he attempted to call the women, little hope left.  
*phone rings*  
"Hello, Jay speaking." Upon hearing the women's voice, Harry's posture immediately changed, and he gained hope.  
"Jay! Please let me explain. I didn't mean to hurt him - don't hang up on me please." He spoke so fast; it was a wonder that Jay could comprehend his words.  
"Harry?"  
"Ye-yeah I-I just want to explain myself... if not to Louis, at least to you."  
A loud sigh was heard from Jay, "okay Styles, tell."  
"Lou asked me to be his boyfriend, and oh god Jay he was so nervous I feel so sorry... I never wanted to make it seem like I didn't want to be his boyfriend, because fuck me, I do. It's just I wanted to be the one to ask him, during a romantic date - and for some stupid reason, I started chanting no. I didn't mean 'no I don't want to be your boyfriend' I meant 'no way is this happening, why couldn't I have the guts to ask you first.'"  
Jay was quite for some time, before she said, "Well then Styles you better come tell my baby that."  
She proceeded to give Harry her address before they both hung up. The curly haired man wasted no time in gathering his possessions and jumping into the car.  
\---  
The tall man had promptly parked outside what his GPS labelled Jay's house. He sped towards the houses door, fist ready to knock, only for the door to open, presenting a well-dressed Jay.  
"He is upstairs, the last door on the right." She smiled slightly which helped calm Harry's nerves. The curly haired boy removed his shoes before stepping into the house and making his way towards the stairs - heart beating out of his chest.  
the last door on the right, the last door on the right, last door on the right...  
He finally arrived at his destination, slowly opening the half closed door and he melted at the sight in front of him.  
Louis was curled up with a huge doona around him, into the chest of a ginormous, COSTCO teddy bear as he slept. Harry slowly walked over sitting on the edge of the bed as he admired the sleeping beauty. He ran his hands over Lou's soft tan skin, treasuring the touch, just imagining that one day - Lou might not be his anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, simply admiring Louis' beauty as he slept. He thought about what he would say once the innocent angel awoke; nothing worthy of Louis' attention came to mind. Soon enough, the small boy began to wriggle around the bed, until finally, he opened his lovely blue eyes.  
Harry sighed, overtaken by his high cheekbones and long lashes. "Lou..." he spoke so softly as if the boy was a fragile doll.  
"Ha-harry?"  
"Yeah babe, it's me," Harry spoke with a guilty tone this time. The twink sniffled before declaring with a small voice, "you were really mean Hazza."  
The latter frowned, before manhandling Louis, so he was sitting on his lap, he didn't resist Harry's touch, letting his body become pliant.  
"Do-do-do you honestly not want to be my boyfriend?" Louis' small pout was enough to make Harry's heart shatter.  
"Fuck no baby. Wait! I mean yes... Ahhh I can't say anything right. I wanted to be the one to ask you, during a romantic date and for some stupid reason, I started chanting no. I didn't mean 'no I don't want to be your boyfriend' I meant 'no way is this happening, why couldn't I have the guts to ask you first.'"  
Louis stared at Harry in dismay, "Truth?"  
The curly haired man nodded, pulling Louis close, so their noses were touching. He placed his hands on the small boy's waist and smiled before giving it a little squeeze. Louis, being the ticklish boy he is, giggled, a broad grin on his face as he smacked Harry's hands away.  
"Hazzza." He adorably complained.  
Harry simply smiled, "Louis, this might not have been how I imagined asking you. But, I realised that it doesn't matter where I ask you, or how I ask you. Whether we have brushed our hair or are wearing suits. What is important, is that you're mine. So, Louis, my baby boy, will you, please do me the honour of agreeing to be my boyfriend?"  
Louis smiled as Harry spoke in his deep, slow tone, biting his lip in anticipation for the curly haired man to finish his speech. The minute Harry finished speaking; Louis was placing a wet kiss on his cheek.  
"Yes Harry yes yes, one thousand times yes." The small boy, who was straddling Harry, began to bounce up and down with joy.  
The taller of the two smiled, grabbing Louis' hips and stilling him. "Don't make Daddy hard baby; I want to cuddle you and kiss you, you're just making me want to take you right here little one."  
Louis blushed profusely before smiling and placing a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips only to notice Harry looking at his wrists.  
"Lou, what's this?" The curly haired man gently picked up one of Louis' delicate wrists and rubbed his thumb over the reddened and burning skin.  
Louis frowned, he didn't notice he had been doing that. "So-sorry I didn't realise I was rubbing at them again."  
Harry looked closely, noticing the extremely faint self-harm scars Louis had told Harry that he had become depressed in high school when his father left. However, the man never realised his baby had harmed himself.  
"Sweetheart, oh baby. I promise that I will be everything you ever want and together we can live happily ever after. Now, let's get some wrapping on these friction burns."  
The reassuring smile Harry gave Louis was enough for the young boy to believe that he had found his happily ever after.


	36. Chapter 36

Louis and Harry had been boyfriends for one week, and neither could be more joyous. To Harry's dismay, Lou had decided to stay with his mum, claiming he missed her and wanted to spend some quality time with his family; of course, the curly haired man understood. This didn't stop the two from talking for hours on the phone until they both fell asleep to each other's quiet breaths  
It was now Monday, and Lou was extremely excited as Harry had asked him on yet another lunch time date, this would be their first date as established boyfriends, so Haz wanted to make an impression, and he did just that. When Louis awoke, he was startled to notice a large boutique of roses on his chest of draws. The small boy, although tired, was quick to hop out of bed, curious to know who the roses were from. A little card was placed neatly in the centre.

'To my baby boy,  
You turn my bad days good, and my good days better. You are my sunshine on a rainy day. I initially thought that you were my happy ending. However, I now realise that true love doesn't have a happy ending, true love is endless. I thought I was dreaming when I first saw you, your soft caramel hair and innocent face, it was the best moment in my life. You are not only my boyfriend Lou, who I adore so much, you are also my best friend.  
So, let's create some happy memories today.  
Lots of love,  
your Hazzy xxxooo.'  
By the time the twink finished reading the note, he had tears welling up in his eyes, and was clutching one of his childhood toys. What Harry had said was most probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever told him. Just as a tear of happiness slipped down Lou's baby soft cheek, a text arrived from Harry.  
'Goodmorning dolly. Be ready at 12 pm, I will pick you up for a date. I hope you like your flowers. When they all die, my love will have died for you too... But seeing as one of them is fake, I will have to love you for eternity - H.'  
And if another tear slipped down the innocent boy's face, then nobody has to know.  
\---  
12 pm came by much too quickly for Louis' liking. He wanted to look his best. However, time was of the essence, so he didn't have a chance to soak in his bath bomb filled water for long. Eventually, just as he was finishing getting dressed, Lou heard knocking on his bedroom door - expecting it to be his mother he yelled in his Doncaster accent.  
"Come in!"  
Suddenly a mop of curly brown hair was entering his room and sweeping him off his feet, pecking kisses all over his face. Both boys looked extremely handsome.

 

"Harry who let you in?" He received no response. Instead, Haz started singing 'who let the dogs out' loudly as Lou's giggles filled the room. Still in the taller man's arms, being held bridal style, Lou lightly slapped Harry's chest.  
"Your crazy Hazzy." The man suddenly shut up and stared at the beauty in his arms, slowly letting him down onto his feet. Lou looked up at the taller man as Harry pulled him closer, so they were chest to chest.  
"Did you like your present?" Lou giggled snuggling into Harry's chest, nodding.  
"That's good; they are almost as beautiful as you," Harry spoke in reference to the flowers as he leant down to place a quick kiss on the twinks forehead before winking.  
"Now let's get going."


	37. Chapter 37

"You know Lou; I never got to compliment you on your appearance today. You look beautiful, baby. So small and cute."  
The smol boy glared at Harry who had his hands on the steering wheel, driving carefully to the location of their date, which was still a mystery to little Lou.  
"Oh gimme a break, I'm big."  
Harry laughed, "if you're tall Lou, then I must be a fooking giant."  
Louis didn't respond, merely pouted and turned to look out the window. Pulling up at a red light, Harry moved his body to face his boyfriend.  
"Loooouuuuiiis." He cooed.  
Harry ran his fingers up and down the small boy's legs softly before he poked at the smaller of the two's side, emitting a giggle from Lou. This only prompted Harry to jab at his love handles once again. The caramel haired boy then turned back to Harry and quickly leant across and pecked the curly-haired man on the lips. The latter's mouth fell open in awe at Lou's soft lips against his rougher ones. He continued to stare at the small boy until a collection of horns were heard from behind him, only now noticing that the lights had changed to green.  
"Come on Hazza, pay attention to the road." Louis teased, winking.  
\--  
"The ice skating rink?" Louis questioned, looking through the glass doors into the indoor ice skating rink.  
"Yes, I love ice skating, it's one of my favourite activities, and I want to share my love for it with you, my other love," Harry answered, as he helped Lou out of the Range Rover. Louis blinked, eyelashes fluttering before smiling.  
"Oh my gosh, Haz this is going to be so fun!" Harry laughed at his little one's enthusiasm.  
"I'm glad you're excited."  
"Wait Haz... What about warm clothing?"  
"Don't you worry your little head Princess, Daddy always comes prepared." Harry proceeded to pull out a few pieces of clothing, all from his wardrobe.  
"What about me?" Louis' tone was confused and innocent sounding; it made Harry's heart flutter.  
"Arms up sweetie." As confused as Lou was, he raised his small arms above his head and allowed Harry to pull over a large soft woollen sweater.  
"You can wear my, sweatshirt." Harry sang the lyrics to 'sweatshirt' wich made Louis giggle and nuzzle into his boyfriend's chest in adoration.  
"Your so silly Hazzy."  
"But you love it."  
"I do."  
\---  
"Harry I'm doing it!"  
"Yes, you are sweetheart, good job baby boy. Daddy is so proud." Louis blushed, looking around to see if anyone heard. Harry skated closer to Lou, grabbing the small boys gloved hands in his own. "You look gorgeous in my clothes." Louis giggled and thanked Harry as the latter placed a chaste kiss on his hand.  
"Hey, Lou."  
"What?"  
"I'm a better ice skater; I'm a better ice skater." He jokingly chanted as he skated off and spun in a circle. Louis whined, but giggled non-the-less, trying his best to skate towards Harry, failing immensly as he fell onto his ass.  
Harry stopped skating and stared at Louis for a second, hand covering his mouth in shock, before bursting out laughing at the pouting boy on the ice.  
"Hazzza your mean," Lou whined as Harry continued to laugh hysterically. However, when a very attractive male moved towards Lou, the curly haired man immediately shut up and glared at the stranger.  
"Hey I saw you fall, do you need a hand babe?" The brown haired stranger said.  
Louis looked shocked, however, didn't reject the man's help and instead took hold of his hand and allowed the brunette to aid him to his feet.  
"Tha-thanks." Louis bit his lip, always so shy around people. Harry glared at the unnamed man before pulling Lou towards him.  
"Come on Lou; let's go get some hot chips."  
And if Harry flicked the desperate brunette off when Louis wasn't looking, then nobody had to know.  
\---  
Following the incident, Harry had become even more protective over his baby. After paying for their hot chips, the curly haired man pulled Louis onto his lap making a point of kissing his cheeks and feeding him fries; silently hoping that the stranger who had hit on his boy was watching and would realise Lou was off limits.  
Looking onto the ice, the taller of the two noticed the man who had aided Louis, professionally spinning a girl on the ice - jealous, Harry turned to the younger boy and offered; "we should do that."  
Louis looked over at what Haz was pointing at.  
Oh god, this couldn't go well.


	38. Chapter 38

"Come on Lou!"  
Harry called, skating towards the centre of the ice. The small boy shakily moved his feet faster to keep up with the confident man.  
"Harry are you sure this is a good idea- Ahhh!"  
Before Louis could even finish his sentence Harry had grabbed his small hands and was spinning the twink around mid-air. Lou closed his eyes in fear, but as he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but giggle. Harry had a huge smile on his face, proud of himself.  
"Faster Harry."  
Lou giggled, he was having a good time, but unfortunately all fun things have to come to an end, and this ending was not a positive one. Harry was just about to move his feet faster, however, being the clumsy lanky noodle stick he is, tripped and the small boy he loved dearly went flying across the ice, as he too fell flying backwards.  
Harry blacked out.  
\---  
Only 10 minutes later, Harry awoke to the sound of small sobs. There he was in a wheelchair, with Louis across from him sitting on the bumper of an ambulance, tears cascading down his face as he hugged himself.  
"Lou baby?" Suddenly a sharp pain burst through the curly haired man's elbow - he looked down to notice his arm was in a sling. Looking back over at Lou, the man saw that the boy's small foot was wrapped in bandaging and extremely swollen.  
"Ha-hazza."  
"I'm here baby; I'm so sorry."  
Louis sniffled once before the paramedic began to wheel Harry into the ambulance and soon enough they were lifting Louis into a seat and placing him next to Harry.  
"You both had a right fall." The female paramedic said as she sat across from the two injured men, closing the door to the ambulance as the vehicle began to move. Louis looked over at Harry as he felt another sharp pain in his ankle. The latter took note of his boyfriend's pain and held Lou's much smaller hand for comfort, placing a kiss on his palm.  
"It's okay boys; we can get some x-rays done and put you on some pain relief. You will be better before you know it." The same paramedic commented. Noticing both Lou and Harry's discomfiture, the lady decided to distract them with conversation.  
"So are you two together?" Harry immediately smiled, "yes, Lou is my boyfriend." Hearing this made Lou grin, all pain seemed to be gone.  
\---  
It turned out that Harry had only dislocated his elbow. However, Louis' injury was worse as he had broken his left ankle. The medics decided he did not require surgery, so he chose his favourite colours, blue and green and let the doctors wrap his foot in a cast.  
While the medics were covering his leg, the small boy was attempting to comfort Harry as he was in a substantial amount of pain.  
"It's okay Hazzy, just keep breathing into the whistle." A specialist doctor was relocating Harry's elbow, and although the said man was on the green whistle (pain relief), he was still grunting in pain, and holding his boyfriend's hand tightly. Soon enough a click was heard, and a sigh of relief came from Harry.  
"There we go, back to normal." The doctor claimed  
Harry was amazed; all pain was gone; he was as good as new. A nurse proceeded to walk inside and tell Harry that he has to take it easy for a few days as his elbow will be sensitive, however, Harry wasn't listening - too focused on his baby, who had broken a bone because of his jealousy.  
The doctors and nurses left the room after wrapping Lou's ankle and supplying him with crutches. The doctor had asked the couple to exit the hospital as they had other patients who needed the room they were occupying.  
Harry nodded, only half listening to what the medics said; walking around to stand in front of Louis who was sitting on the bed, legs dangling over the edge adorably.  
"I'm so sorry my baby boy."  
The curly haired man kissed Lou's temple. The latter smiled softly, taking hold of Harry's hand pulling him onto the bed with a giggle. Harry chuckled before lying down on the crisp white sheets and gently pulling Lou towards his chest.  
"I love you Hazzy."  
"I love you too Lou."  
And if they fell asleep together and were kicked out later, for not following the doctor's orders and leaving the hospital. Then nobody had to know.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey Lou, did you know it has been a month since we were released from prison?"  
It was a few days after the ice skating incident, and Harry and Louis were cuddling in bed, as Lou attempted to ich his cast to no avail.  
"Really? Wow." Both boys were silent for some time until the caramel haired boy spoke once again. "You know Haz; maybe we should start thinking about our future. Like, we can't live in Gemma's investment property forever. We both need to find jobs. You own a car, but I don't. Maybe we should start planning." Harry looked at Louis with a blank expression, before letting out a long breath of air.  
"You're right. I have had the same thought, but I was putting it off. I just love spending so much time with you Lou, and if I get a job, I won't be able to be with you as often."  
"But Hazzy, we both have to grow up." Lou ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's muscular arms, admiring how fit he was - something that Lou himself wanted to improve. He hated how that he was pudgy, Harry was well aware of this insecurity and always praised the small boy and made him feel special.  
The taller of the two stared at his little one in awe, amazed by how responsible he was at the mere age of 19.  
"Okay, but for now let's go clubbing, celebrate freedom before you force me to get a job." He spoke in an exaggerated tone, making sure to wink at Lou, so the twink knew he was joking.  
"But, I'm on crutches."  
"No buts, let's have some fun - broken ankle or not."  
\---

Lights were blaring, music blasting and hips grinding, the club was packed. Both Lou and Harry had arrived half an hour ago. The small boy had received strange looks from others, probably wondering why he was at a club with crutches; luckily Harry flicked them all off.  
"Hey baby, you go order a drink I will be right back I'm just going to slip to the toilet," Harry shouted into Louis' ear over the music. The latter was reluctant for his boyfriend to leave him. However, he quietly nodded and began to make his way towards the bar.  
Sitting on the only available seat at the bar, Lou carefully leant his crutches against the bench grabbing a menu. Looking over the drink list, Louis decided to order a Corona beer for Harry. Normally the twink would be conservative with his drink choice - drinking only low alcoholic level drinks, however for once Louis decided to have some fun.  
"Hey, pretty boy what can I get ya?" A bartender, obnoxiously chewing gum with sweat dripping down his neck asked.  
Louis cringed, "H-Hi can I ju-just get a Corona beer for my boyfriend a-and a blowjob for myself." (Blowjob is a type of alcoholic drink)  
The smirk that overtook the bartender's face was enough to make the caramel haired boy dry-reach. "If you wanted a blowjob, you could have just asked baby boy."  
Just as Louis was about to find his confidence and sass the bartender's ass off Harry arrived, standing behind the small boy's chair and reaching over so he was hugging him from behind.  
"This guy isn't giving you any trouble is he Lou?"  
Louis quickly shook his head 'no', happy that Harry was there to protect him once again.  
"This is your boyfriend?" The employee scoffed, "you could do so much better than him blue eyes. How bout I give you that blowjob you wanted."  
Harry's eyes went wide, and Louis just knew that the bartender was going to get killed.


	40. Chapter 40

Louis' eyes widened; this bartender had no idea how big of a mistake he had just made. "What the fuck did you just say," Harry growled, death glaring the man behind the counter.  
"You heard me; your little boy toy wants a blowjob." The cocky bartender proceeded to lean on the table, now smacking his gum loudly. Harry looked at Louis with glazed over eyes; his pupils were dilated, and the green of his eye was a dark black.  
"Is this true Lou?" Harry turned Louis' body around, so he was still sitting on the stool, but now facing Harry. The small boy looked up at Harry with innocent eyes and the jealous man nearly melted.  
"Umm, so-sort of Harry."  
"What do you mean sort of!" Harry was now outraged, his little boy; his innocent boyfriend was asking for blowjobs? It couldn't be true.  
"You heard him, big boy. He wants me to - Suck. His. Dick." Louis only frowned, the bartender unmistakably was making Harry mad as he led the poor man on - furthermore misleading Haz into believing such an absurd thing.  
Harry suddenly reached over the bar top and pulled the cocky male by his collar, so he was on his tippy toes, leaning over the counter towards Harry. "You better shut your mouth, or your face will be even uglier than it is now." The taller man threatened.  
Louis began tugging on Harry's shirt.  
"No Hazza, let's just go, it's not what it looks like - I just wanted a blowjob the drin-."  
"Getting a blowjob from a stranger is cheating Louis! How could you even want such a thing from a piece of scum." Louis looked up at his boyfriend, who was obviously so angered, was not listening. So the caramel haired boy did one thing he knew would get Harry's attention.  
Placing his small hand on the outside of Harry's skinny jean clad leg he began to push softly.  
"Hazza." The man didn't listen - only continued to threaten the bartender who's eyes were now bulging out of his head; Louis was amazed no one had noticed the scene yet.  
"Hazzaaa" Louis whined once more, hand moving to the inside of Harry's thigh, rubbing the skin.  
"Not now Louis, I'm angry at you." Louis smiled slightly, hearing the crack in his boyfriend's voice; the small boy knew Harry's walls were breaking. Still seated, Louis continued the soft movements of his hand, Louis then placed his head on Harry's waist, snuggling into the man's side.  
"Hazzzzy, please let him go." Louis then moved his hand and with one squeeze to the curly haired man's crotch - Louis had Harry releasing the bartender, now wrapped around Louis' little finger.  
"Lou." Harry breathed out, shuffling closer to Louis as he faced him, bucking his crotch into the small boy's hand - not even caring that the bartender was still watching.  
"I didn't want a sexual blowjob Hazza - I wanted the drink... the drink called a blowjob." Louis found it adorable how with one touch, Harry was putty in his hands.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really Hazza, I would never cheat on you." Louis reached up to peck the tall man's lips. Removing his hand off Harry's crotch, the curly haired man frowned and turned around - now noticing that the bartender had left to serve someone on the opposite end of the bar. Harry softly grabbed Louis' hand and placed it back onto his bulge.  
"You make me so needy Princess." Harry continued to use his own hand to guide Louis' hand, so he was rubbing his crotch in circles.  
"Hazza this is so naughty, we're in public."  
"Then maybe we will just have to find somewhere private."


	41. Chapter 41

"Come on Kitten." Harry ushered as he helped Louis off the stool in the club. "Wait, Haz; I need my crutches." The curly haired man whined, but quickly grabbed the said item, and tucked them under his arm as he effortlessly picked the caramel haired boy up and onto his hip. Louis giggled, snuggling into Harry's warm chest as he pressed soft kisses to the man's neck.  
"I can walk Hazzy."  
"Not fast enough."  
Louis laughed as Harry speed walked out of the club, now noticing how late it was, and towards their car. Gently placing Lou into the passenger seat, Harry took a moment to admire his boyfriend. The stronger man stroked Louis' tan cheek as both men smiled at each other; clearly in love.  
"You're beautiful Lou."  
"I love you Hazzy."  
Harry leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead, "I love you too."  
The taller man's face broke into a broad grin as he closed Louis' door and placed the crutches in the back seat before driving towards their temporary house.  
\---  
As soon as the two men had arrived, Harry had picked Louis up once again - not even bothering to take his crutches.  
Placing the injured boy on the king size bed in the master bedroom, Harry crawled on top of him, avoiding his injured leg as he pressed his lips against Louis' thinner ones.

"Tell me if you want me to stop okay Princess?" Louis whined softly; he didn't know if he was ready to try anything sexual - but his body was so needy.  
"Okay, Lou?" Harry asked once more. "Yes, Hazza. Please just kiss me."  
Harry smiled, who was he to deny his queen's wishes? With that said he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before removing it and helping Lou out of his own t-shirt. Haz started kissing Louis' stomach slowly before making his way towards his lips. The entire time Harry was praising Louis' body, and the small boy could not have felt more beautiful.  
It was then that the twink had a sudden burst of confidence and started tugging at Harry's belt.  
"Off off off." He chanted into the heated kiss.  
"You want it off?" Harry chuckled, "such a needy boy yeah, want Daddy's dick?"  
Louis bucked his hips up against Harry's as he watched the taller man undo his belt buckle and remove his pants revealing a rather large bludge in his boxers.  
"Lou, are you still comfortable?"  
"Yes Daddy, please," Louis whined as he removed his pants, leaving him in a very revealing pair of panties.  
Harry groaned at the sight before him "fuck baby, so fucking hot. God look at these curves."  
"Can I roll you onto your stomach, Lou?" Harry was extremely caring, and it made Louis feel protected. The small boy didn't answer. Instead, he rolled onto his tummy himself presenting his ass to Harry.  
Louis giggled, wiggling his bum when he heard his boyfriend groan; it was evident how much he affected Harry. Louis looked at him watching as the curly haired man removed his boxers. The small boy was awestruck as Harry's dick sprung up high and proud, sitting against his abs, fully erect.  
"Still big enough?" Louis' boyfriend teased. In response, the shorter boy only began to rut against the mattress searching for any form of friction. Harry took hold of Louis' hips holding him down so he couldn't move. Leaning across the smaller boys back Harry placed a kiss onto his neck, before asking once more; "Are you sure your okay little one?"  
"Yes, Daddy please just need something, anything." Harry hardened at the term 'Daddy'. It was so innocent yet so naughty. Harry took his dick into his hands as he rubbed it against Louis' pantie clad ass. "Love these panties on you Blue." Louis bucked his hips back towards Harry's dick, just wanting more.  
"Maybe I should just keep them on you and pull them to the side, yeah?" Louis whined, "Yes yes yes please."  
Harry pressed one kiss to Louis' ass before using his dick to slap the spot he had just kissed, emitting a squeak from Lou.  
"Okay baby, can you raise your hips for me?" Louis did as told, allowing his lover to place a pillow under him for elevation. Harry slowly toyed with the boy's panties before pulling them to the side and sliding one digit in, prepping the needy boy.  
"Not big enough Hazza, need more Daddy. Need something bigger." Harry smirked as he added another finger and began to scissor Louis, opening him up as he added one more finger.  
"So beautiful." Louis was pushing back against Harry's fingers now, fucking himself back on the digits. "Want Daddy's dick now?"  
Louis wasted no time in chanting a chorus of 'yes' and 'please Daddy'. It was actual music to Harry's ears. So after slapping Louis' ass once more with his hard on, Harry slowly pushed in, and both men moaned.  
"So big."  
Louis cried out as his prostate was touched. Harry waited for Louis to adjust before bending over Louis back, hugging the boy as he moved in and out. They weren't fucking unlike in prison, this time, they were making love, doggy style.  
So as Harry pushed in, Louis met his thrusts as he pushed his ass towards the curly haired man's dick; skin slapping. Harry whispered what people call 'sweet nothings', but to Louis they were anything but nothing, they were the things that made him feel loved, comfortable and protected.  
"So close Hazza, Fuck I love you."  
"Love you more."  
Harry released an animalistic sound and almost in sync, both boys reached their high and were spilling their seeds. Harry inside Lou and Lou onto the bed sheets.  
After catching their breath, Harry pulled out of the wrecked boy who was lying limp and tired on the bed. The older man pulled Louis' panties to the side once more and moved his finger to toy at the boy's hole, which was now red and puffy - it was almost enough to make Harry hard again.  
"Mmm Hazza."  
Harry dipped his head down to lick at the cleanly shaven rim. And if Harry ended up eating Louis out because he couldn't resist the look of the boy's abused hole, then the small boy wasn't one to complain.  
At the end of the day; both boys slept well and felt like their bond with one another had only increased.  



	42. Chapter 42

It had been one month since Louis and Harry had made love and a lot had happened since then. Firstly, Louis, had his cast taken off, he could finally feel his leg again. Secondly, the small boy had received his government payout for being wrongly prosecuted; Lou was shocked at the seven-figure check he received.  
1 million dollars.  
Louis almost felt bad taking so much money, but instead of rejecting the money he graciously accepted the check. With that money, Louis' priority was to find a house for himself.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Louis and Harry were cuddling on the couch discussing job options when the small boy changed the subject.  
"Hazza, I was thinking... I would like to um buy a house with the money I received and was wondering if you would want to move in with me?"  
Harry had smiled, pulling Louis into his side as he pressed a chaste kiss to the small boy's forehead. "If you would have me, baby, I would love to move in with you."  
\---  
It didn't take long, a mere two weeks, for Louis to find what he called his 'perfect starter home'. It was on the west side of London, a fair distance from both Harry and Louis' family - but the caramel haired boy had only said;  
"Now that I'm free Hazza I want to explore different places and appreciate freedom."  
The curly haired boy agreed, after all, the house Louis had chosen was beautiful. It was a small, furnished, two bedroom, two bathroom house in mint condition. Seeing as the house was a 45-minute drive to central London, it was also cheaper than other houses because of its geographical location.

Louis did end up purchasing the home; it cost him $550,000; expensive, but he knew it would be worth it. He looked forward to spending years to come with Harry in it, full of joy and love.  
\---  
The caramel haired boy and Harry had moved into their new home, after saying an emotional goodbye to their families and Niall. It seemed like the blonde boy was more distraught to see them go then their mothers. Lou and Harry also visited Liam and Ash in jail. They wished them well, letting them know that they could call them anytime. Harry additionally thanked the two for being such good friends and promised to see them in the future.  
* END FLASHBACK*  
It had been three days, and Louis and Harry had both been searching for jobs; the innocent boy had been offered a position at a small coffee shop down the road from their house. Louis was quick to accept the position as the barista - he had been working there for two days and loved it. The shop wasn't popular, only receiving 15 customers a day, so when there were no customers Louis talked to the owner; a man named Calum Hood. Calum was a young man and incredibly kind.  
Fortunately, Harry didn't know about Calum, because if the curly haired man knew Louis spent all day talking to an attractive man, he would be extremely jealous, even though Calum and Louis were only friends.  
\---  
Unlike Louis, Harry had not had luck finding a job; he could not find a single shop that would employ him. He was consistently rejected because of his prison record.  
That was until recently...  
The curly haired man had been offered employment, but the job Harry had been proposed; was something Louis was sceptical for him to accept.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry had been searching for job openings all morning around his local city, walking in the hot sun searching for stores that were employing. While Louis was at work, the curly haired man took the time to print off twenty resumes and was presenting them to any store that would accept one; just hoping that one shop would call him back with good news.  
So he had passed his resume onto seven stores, each of them happily accepted the document, assuring Harry that they would look over his application; however, the tall man knew as soon as the stores took note of his criminal record that he would no longer be a candidate for the position. After all, nobody wants to employ an ex-inmate.  
With all hope near lost, Harry decided to cheer himself up; and what better way to do that than an ice cream in the park. St James Park was a sight for sore eyes - it was extravagant. Harry ordered his ice cream from a nearby ice cream cart, a two scoop choc top, before taking a seat on the bench overlooking a small lake. The curly haired man admired how the ducks and geese gracefully swam, and somehow managed to keep the water still and peaceful.

Just as Harry was finishing his ice cream, a women, who looked to be in her mid-thirties approached him. "What a sight." Harry looked at her; unsure if she was talking to him.  
"Umm yeah, I guess it is pretty. Lots of lovely trees." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh no dear, not the scenery... you."  
Harry looked confused and pointed to himself, "me?" The unnamed women sat on the bench next to Harry, positioning her body, so she was facing him.  
"Yes. You are gorgeous. Do you know who I am?"  
"Uuuh no?" Harry replied.  
"My name is Martha Stewart, and I am the producer of Londons 'EVERDAY' magazine. Everyday is a weekly magazine that captures beauty in ordinary, daily people you would pass on the street. No photoshop, no makeup - just beauty in our community."  
Harry bit his lip, unsure where the women was going with the topic. "And I will tell you this Love; you are the most handsome person I have come across in quite some time."  
"Thanks, I guess..." To say the curly haired man was confused and uncomfortable was an understatement.  
"What's your name?"  
"Harry Styles." The women looked surprised, "Styles? Such a stage name. Do you have a job."  
"No I'm looking for employment, but nobody will accept me, you see I have a dark history that employers won't look past." The women nodded, not continuing with the topic instead asking; "how tall are you?"  
"uuuh 6,3" What do you want, sorry I don't mean to sound rude."  
"How would you feel about modelling?"  
\---  
"And she just gave you her business card and walked away not even allowing you time to respond?"  
As soon as Louis had arrived home, Harry had rushed to tell the small boy about the day's strange events. The two were cuddling on the large bed, much comfier and spacious than prison.  
"Yep." Harry popped the 'p'. "Wow, Haz... That's certainly, different." Harry looked over at the small boy he loved so dearly, pulling him closer.  
"Do you not like me accepting this job?"  
"Do you want this job?" Louis countered.  
"I want to help provide for the both of us."  
Louis frowned, "Haz you don't have to accept this job. I can happily pay for the both of us." It was Harry's turn to frown, "Lou, I want to do something with my time." Louis nodded, understanding Harry's point of view. "Just promise me Hazzy, that you won't forgot about me, and will never let any other person touch you... or take pictures of you if you're not comfortable?" The way Louis spoke was so innocent sounding, helpless even - it made Harry's heart ache.  
"I promise Blue."


	44. Chapter 44

As much as Louis disliked the idea, Harry had accepted the modelling position. The small boy was happy for his boyfriend, but couldn't help but feel insecure as Harry would be surrounded by cute girls and boys, and that the taller man would leave him because he wasn't as beautiful as the models Harry was to work alongside.  
Of course, he didn't voice his concern and merely smiled at Harry and offered to cook them a celebratory lunch - which was exactly what Louis was doing right now.  
"What ya making Lou Bear," Harry said with a wink. "I found this recipe; I have wanted to try it for ages. It's chicken enchilada." He gushed.  
"Smells delicious already Baby Blue." Harry complimented sitting at the kitchen bench as he watched Louis, cook. The sight of the small boy's ass in jeans made him weak at the knees. He wasn't even in skinny jeans, but the material hugged his large ass in the most explicit way possible.

Just as the two boyfriends were about to sit down to devour their meal, although Harry was considering devouring Louis' ass, the door bell rang. "Are we expecting anyone?" Louis questioned as he began to serve food onto their plates.  
"Probably just a salesmen, I'll go and open the door." Harry offered as he stood up to answer the annoying ringing, only to be suprised by the visitor.  
"Kayleigh?" His eyes grew wide.  
"Oh my gosh Haz, it's really you! I haven't seen you in ages." She babbled as she pulled the taller man into a hug. "It's so good to see you; I was just about to have lunch.... Did you want to join us?"  
"Us?" Kayleigh frowned.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend lives here with me. It's his house; oh god Kayleigh you have got to meet him, he is so cute, and I love him so much."  
"Really." She continued to frown.  
"Yes, it would be so good if my best friend from high school could meet my boyfriend." Harry's hip checked the dark haired lass.

"Okay, Hazza sure." She linked her arm with his giggling.  
\---  
Louis had met Kayleigh, and to say he was jealous was an understatement. Harry had introduced her as his best friend, yet Louis could tell that she fancied his man; he was already self-conscious, now all he could think about was Harry leaving him for Kayleigh.  
"So Louis tell me how you and Harry met?" She smiled, but Louis could tell she had no genuine interest in the subject.  
"Oh umm, in prison." He kicked his feet beneath the table, wanting to hold his boyfriend's hand... but he was sitting next to an empty plate while Harry was on the opposite side of the table sitting next Kayleigh.  
She gasped,"what did you do!"  
Louis didn't want to answer; he didn't want her to be in his house period. "Notin." He slurred his words in nervousness. He felt small compared to Kayleigh, who was model-worthy beautiful.  
Harry continued to face the black haired girl and explain all about how they met and how Louis was wrongly accused, the small boy simply shrank into his chair, his appetite lost.  
"I'm going to go to the toilet; you guys can get to know each other some more." Harry stood up and left.  
As soon as he was out of ear range, an awkward silence fell upon the two before Kayleigh took it upon herself to talk. "There is one thing he isn't telling you, you know."  
Louis frowned in confusion. "What?"  
"He and I used to date." Kayleigh smiled proudly.  
"Bu-but isn't Hazza gay?"  
The beautiful girl laughed mockingly, making Louis feel even smaller if that was even possible.  
"I warn you in advanced. Harry and I are meant to be together, and you won't be around much longer. I mean Harry deserves someone better; not a fatass like you."


	45. Chapter 45

Louis stared gobsmacked at the girl in front of him; his mouth was wide open and eyes filled with sadness. Just then Harry returned.  
"I'm back."  
"Hey, Harry, welcome back." Kayleigh purred.  
The curly haired man laughed, swinging his arm over the girl's shoulder pulling her into a bear hug as he sat down. Louis quietly sighed and stood up from his seat.  
"I'll clean the plates."  
So with possibly even sadder eyes he picked up his plate, then Harry's then Kayleigh's. Neither of them noticed his good deed, neither of them even thanked him. And that's when he cried when he was in the kitchen scrubbing away at the dirty plates. He felt sorry for crying, he felt like a jealous bitch; but, it wasn't just because of how Harry was acting, it was about what the beautiful girl had said, he always had weight issues.  
And that's how the night began.  
Unfortunately, it didn't end any better.  
\---  
Kayleigh had left hours ago; Lou felt no better, well Louis didn't feel happier; Harry on the other hand... He was overjoyed.  
He and Louis cuddled on the couch that night; all Hazza did was talk about his 'best friend'. Louis tried to smile and laugh along at the stories, but that one word continued to play through his head.  
Fatass.  
"I'm going to see what movies we have down in the basement. We never use the television down there; maybe we could have a movie in the dark." The dimple-cheeked man stood up, a large grin on his face and left Louis with a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
The small boy didn't know how long he sat where Harry had left him. Crystal blue eyes staring into an abyss of negativity. It must have been twenty minutes before Louis finally came back to reality.  
\---  
Before Louis knew it, he was walking down to the basement in search of Harry. The small boy knew he had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions - this time he planned to talk to Harry about what had happened. But those plans went down the drain when he reached the door to the basement.  
He could hear Harry's voice and another male. It sounded like he was talking on the phone.  
"Nah mate that was high school we aren't freshmen anymore." Louis frowned as he raised his ear to the door listening to Harry speak.  
"Gosh, you're a wanker." This time it was a stranger talking.  
"Hahaha, we are both wankers." Louis pouted in concentration as he listened to Harry talk. Who was he talking to?  
"Yeah yeah, we all know who you wank to Harry."  
"Come on who doesn't wank to Kayleigh she is hot as fuck."  
It was then that Louis' heart broke.  
\---  
Harry had gone to put on a movie; he was looking for a chick flick, 13 going on 30, he was in the mood for something silly.  
While looking for the DVD, the curly haired boy stumbled along a disc that he hadn't seen in some time. It was a collection of videos of himself and his twin brother, Marcel.  
The tall man frowned, he hated his brother... but as he looked at the disc that sat in his hand, with messy writing scribbled on the front 'Haz and Marcy', he couldn't help but frown.  
He put the disc in and sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the home video creation. Only now understanding how much he missed Marcel. Harry frowned as he realised that Marcel had to die for him to recognise that no matter what Marcel had done previously, they were still twins and loved each other no matter what.  
Harry soon turned the TV off when a scene about wanking to Kayleigh appeared; they were young and naive - Harry only said those things to hide that he was gay.  
Little did the curly haired man know that Louis was in a taxi, with tears cascading down his cheeksm thinking that Harry loved Kayleigh because Louis was too fat.


	46. Chapter 46

"Lou baby where are you?"  
"Stop calling me Harry, go hang out with Kayleigh."  
Those were the last words the curly haired man had heard before the line went dead. To say he was worried was an understatement. After ejecting the family disc he had yelled for the small boy to come downstairs, only to receive no answer; he later, after an hour of searching, came to the conclusion that Louis had left.  
"Fuck." He cursed.  
Harry frowned, he didn't know what had made the beautiful boy he loved dearly so upset. The past few weeks had been perfect; they hadn't fought once - the curly haired man had no clue what could make Louis run out like that.  
\---  
One week later, and no sign of the caramel haired boy; Harry was beggining to consider calling the police. He had called everyone he knew, visited Louis' mother... nothing.  
Just as he was about to file missing person report he heard a knock on the door. With bags under his eyes, messy hair, facial hair regrowth, oily locks and smelly clothes; Harry suddenly had hope. Hope that Louis had decided to come home.  
"Louis!" Harry all but yelled as he opened the door, only to be let down when he saw a smiling Kayleigh.  
"No silly, it's not Louis, it's me." She giggled softly, pushing Harry's shoulder lightly before frowning, "you look like crap."  
Harry sighed, shoulders sagging as he began to walk back to the couch, leaving Kayleigh to close the door and follow behind him. The ex-prisoner flopped onto the sofa with a thud.  
"Lou's missin." He murmured as the pretty girl sat next to him, rubbing his back.  
"Missing?"  
"Yes! Fucking missing Kayleigh can't you hear." The said girl was taken back by his outburst.  
"Haz...." He sat up.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried." He let his head flop onto her shoulder, and even though he had been taught that men don't cry, he let the tears fall.  
He let a tear fall for the time he nearly hit Louis in jail. He let a tear fall for the time he accused Louis of cheating. He let a tear fall for the time he failed to protect Louis from Zayn. He let a tear fall for exposing Louis to death and chaos. He finally released all the sadness and guilt he had, and it made him feel refreshed.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry Kayleigh I probably ruined your lovely dress with my tears. Fuck I'm a failure."

Kayleigh proceeded, to rub Harry's soft cheek with her equally soft hand before pulling him into a hug, whispering into his ear comforting things. The oblivious man failed to notice how she continued to hit on him, by placing her hand a little too close to his crotch.  
Suddenly a bang of a closing door was heard, and soft footsteps filled the room. Harry looked up just in time to notice the boy that had been missing for seven days now. With a gasp, he pushed the black haired girl away and stood up.  
"Louis! I was so worried baby." The curly haired man rushed forward to hug the small boy, only for Louis to avoid his comforting embrace.  
"I... I don't understand Lou. What did I do."  
The small boy stared blankly at Harry, in the same clothes he left the house in.  
"You love Kayleigh don't you." He finally responded. Suddenly anger overtook the caramel haired boy's body as he remembered what he had heard that night in the basement. "I heard you, Harry! I heard you say you wank to her!" He raised his voice.  
Louis began to walk towards the front door once more only for Harry to grab his arm. "No Louis. I refuse to let the love of my life walk away from me once again. I love you. And you will let me explain."  
Although it was most certainly not the best time to manhandle an angry Louis, Harry picked the small boy up and swung him over his shoulder as he began to walk down to the basement.  
"Kayleigh please leave." He said, not even caring for her now that Louis had returned.  
\---  
"It... so it was just that tape I heard?" Louis bit his lip in embarrassment. Harry had taken him down to the basement and sat him on the couch, quickly playing him the tape he had unmistakably overheard. "Yes." Harry smiled softly, so happy that his boy was safe.  
"I'm so sorry-" Louis began to apologise as he sat in his boyfriends lap snuggling into the warmth that he had missed ever so dearly. Harry interrupted Lou, "don't apologise" before kissing him; the kiss was soft and delicate as if it was his last ever kiss with the endearing boy.  
"Can you make love to me Hazza?"  
"Of course Blue."


	47. Chapter 47

Harry stood up, backing Louis against the wall. "I love you so much, sweetheart." Harry was curious as to where Louis had gone for the week, however, making love to the boy he could not live without was his priority.  
Louis would always come first.  
"I love you more Hazza." Harry smiled before replying, "not possible Blue."  
Leaning in he held Lou's curvy hips as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's thinner ones, it was soft and gentle. Harry was showing Louis just how much he cared for him.  
"Why are you so beautiful? You are certainly a Greek God."  
Louis giggled at Harry's words, laying kisses down the taller man's neck. Comments like that were what Lou thrived off, and the confidence he gained from his boyfriend's words, might just have been what caused his following actions.  
The smaller boy continued to kiss Harry as he walked forward. Consequently, the latter was forced to walk backwards, until he felt the side of the bed against his calves. Louis softly pushed on Harry's shoulders, silently asking him to sit on the mattress. Harry did just that, opening his legs and pulling Louis, who was still standing, in between them. The taller man looked up at the innocent boy then snuggled his head into his boyfriend's tummy, cuddling into the warmth before looking up once again.  
Louis gently began to remove his clothing as he bit his lip, Harry watched the explicit scene with his hands clasped in his lap; he wanted to devour the little twink.  
Louis, however, was growing hard simply looking at Harry. The way the man carried himself and sat with his hands clasped, he looked so dominant - it was a right turn on, staring at his big ring clasped fingers. Eventually, Louis was left in his panties, and Harry could have taken the boy right then.

"Gosh little one, you don't know how much you turn me on. Do a little turn for me." Louis did as asked, he swirled 360 degrees, giggling when he turned back to face Harry. The curly haired man stood up, now towering over Louis and leant down to kiss him once more before beginning to removing his own clothing, only to be stopped by small hands.

"Let me," Louis whispered, dropping to his knees as he unbuckled Harry's jeans, teasing his boyfriend's cock by rubbing his hands across the man's boxers before standing up.  
Both men, now only in underwear, stood breathing slowly staring at each other in awe; until Harry snuck his hand around Louis' side and squeezed his fulsome globes.

"All mine." He growled  
Harry pulled Louis onto the bed and continued to manhandle him, so he was straddling his lap. Stroking the caramel haired boy's soft cheek he kissed him deeply, making sure he knew how much he meant to him.

"I love you Hazzy."  
"I love you too Lou, ima open you up now baby."  
And he did just that. Harry flipped Louis onto his stomach as he pulled down the boy's explicit panties, moaning at sight in front of him. He pulled the boy's cheeks apart before licking his rim and removing the ring on his fingers before slipping a digit into the boys hole.  
"Harrrrrrrry oh my god." Louis gasped at the intrusion. "You're so tight baby boy, so tight and so beautiful." Harry kissed the small boy's back as he continued to push his fingers in and out of the needy boy's heat.  
"Please Hazza, just need to feel you already."  
"Okay sweetheart."  
And Harry did just that; he slowly entered the whining boy; his thick, long, hard length was finally receiving the attention it was begging for.  
Harry gave a soft push, releasing a moan from Louis before flipping the small boy over so he was laying on top of him. Harry planted his feet against the mattress, thrusting gently into the delicate boy.  
"I love you, Lou."

And as Harry and Louis reached their climax, it was like they were making a silent promise to each other. To always help and care for one another, to respect and understand each other, but most importantly to always love one another.

Louis fell asleep that night to Harry's gentle hands rubbing his arm as he snuggled into the taller man. It would all be okay, like it always is. Because love wins.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry smiled as he lay on his back, facing the ceiling of their home, hugging Louis to his chest as he slept. The curly haired man could not be more content. He had everything he wanted.  
Louis.  
He turned to face the small boy who he loved dearly and had just made love to the night before. His smile grew upon seeing the sleeping caramel haired lad. Wanting to do something special for his little love, Harry slowly and gently got out of bed and dressed, admiring the beautiful garden that was visible from his window. He could tell today would be fantastic.  
So with a sigh and gentle smile plastered on his face, the tall lad entered the kitchen to make Louis french toast. Unfortunately, it turned out to be harder than expected.  
\---  
"Fuck fuck fuck."  
Harry cursed as he tried to put out the small fire that had developed inside the cooking pan that held French toast. He frantically flapped a tea towel around in the air, attempting to blow the fire out when the smoke alarm went off, Harry being the dunce he is jumped in fright, hitting his head on the open wall cabinet.  
"Fuck!"  
"What's going on!" A worried Louis appeared from the bedroom, bed hair messy and tired yet frantic eyes. If Harry weren't in the middle of a life crisis, he would have cooed at how smol his baby looked.  
"Fire!" Harry yelled at the growing fire, attempting to blow the heat out once again with a tea towel as the annoying fire alarm continued to blast the constant noise.  
"Harry!" Louis screeched as he reached for the fire blanket under their sink, laying it on the red and yellow flames, before lifting it a few moments later to see that it had extinguished the fire.  
Both men sighed in relief.  
Harry sat on the floor with his back against the wall attempting to catch his breath when a sudden giggle erupted from his boyfriend's thin lips.  
"What?" Questioned the sweating lad.  
"Notin' you're just silly Haz, thinking you could put a fire out by swinging a tea towel around." Harry smiled, as he too laughed at how ridiculous he must have looked in his panic. Standing up the curly haired lad pulled his boyfriend into a hug, before picking him up and swinging him around in a circle jokingly crying out;  
"My saviour!"  
\---  
The two ended up going out for breakfast; there was no way Harry was touching a stove for a few days, not only was he petrified, but Louis claimed, "I would rather you not burn my house down." As he hip bumped his taller boyfriend.  
It had been a few hours since they had returned from breakfast at a nearby diner, and the two boyfriends were cuddling on the couch watching television. However, Harry could not concentrate on the Game of Thrones episode as there was one question buzzing through his head.  
Where had Louis gone for one week?  
Harry frowned as he considered how to ask his smaller boyfriend who seemed entranced in the show. So when the next add come on, he decided to ask him. Afterall boyfriends don't keep secrets.  
"Hey, Lou?"  
"Yeah, Haz." He answered as he muted the adds.  
"Wh-where did you stay when you le-left." Harry hated the thought of his boy leaving. "Oh, you don't know him."  
"Him?"  
Jealous Harry was never a good Harry.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry frowned at the smaller boy, reaching across his lap to the television remote, turning the TV off.  
"Hey! I was watching that Harry."  
Harry merely frowned harder, his beautiful face moulding into a confused, hurt and jealous expression. "Lou, who is he." The confused lad made sure to emphasise the last word.

Louis didn't answer. Instead, he groaned exasperatedly; the curly-haired man didn't like his manner. "What's with the attitude? I can't ask where my boyfriend stayed for a week?" Harry rose his voice. He continued, "I thought we never kept secrets, Lou." His voice tapered off at the end of his sentence.  
"No Haz it's nothing bad I-I just know what you're like when you get jealous." The small caramel haired boy sat on his knees on the couch as he turned his body to directly face Harry, who was still frowning and now pouting. "I didn't want you to get jealous babe." Louis finished his sentence once he had made himself comfortable on the couch.  
Harry released an animalistic grown before taking hold of Louis' hips and manhandling him, so he was straddling him on the sofa. Louis squealed at the unanticipated action. "Who. Is. He." Harry held Louis' waist tightly as if he was afraid Louis would leave again.  
"My boss, Calum." Louis squeaked a reply. "I-I work with him all day, every day, Haz, we are good friends." Harry took a deep breath in before snuggling into the area where Lou's head met his neck.  
"He better be fucking ugly," Harry mumbled. Louis bit his lip, "umm."  
From that one word, Harry knew that Calum was attractive. The taller man sat up looking Louis in the eye, jealousy flashing through his pupils before he stood up, holding onto Louis, balancing him on his hip.  
"Haz what are you doing," Louis questioned as the said man began walking towards the bedroom, eventually tossing Louis onto the bed. The curly haired man pulled at Louis's legs until they were dangling over the edge of the bed and his back was against the mattress.  
"You gotta quit your job. You're only allowed to work with ugly people." Harry said as he leant over Louis holding his arms above his head kissing up and down his neck.  
Louis giggled, squirming in Harry's hold, recognising his boyfriend was still jealous but no longer angry or hurt.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Haz." The latter looked up at the small boy below him. Neither man said anything; Harry merely connected his plump lips with Louis' thinner lips a silent reminder that he still loved him.  
"But seriously I'm coming to work with you tomorrow before my modelling shoot in the afternoon and am going to make sure this Calum guy knows you're taken." Harry kissed Louis again before he continued, "taken by a strong, handsome, rugged, sexy..." Before he could say more, Louis laughed loudly pushing him off of him.  
"Oh shut up you wanker!"  
Both boys laughed.  
\---  
The following day Louis woke up with a smile on his face, however, that smile quickly faded. This was the day he was dreading. Not because Harry would meet Calum, no, that was fine; Harry would quickly realise that Calum was no threat.  
But because today Harry would be attending his first photo shoot, and he was modelling in Calvin Klein boxers, with three half naked girls near him. All while Louis would be at work.... anything could happen, and that scared Louis.  
\---


	50. Chapter 50

"Why so dressed up?" Louis questioned from his seated position on the queen size bed, as Harry walked out of the ensuite, in his clothing for the day.

"Well, I have to impress this Calum guy," Harry spoke in an exaggerated appalled tone. Louis giggled at the man's antics.  
"Plus I'm heading off to my first shoot after I drop you off at work and meet him." Hearing this immediately caused Lou's giggle-fit to end. Harry took notice of his attitude change. So he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Louis gently kissing him.  
"Don't worry Lou, I only want you, and nobody but you." He kissed the boy's small button nose before jokingly proclaiming, "well maybe I would want Ed Sheeran but that's not going to happen."  
The curly haired man laughed loudly at his own sick joke. Though, Louis only grimaced. "Don't even say that as a joke Harry!" Louis did not find the idea of Harry dumping him for an international superstar amusing, joke or not.  
"Okay sorry baby, love you. Come on I'll get you to work."  
\---  
Harry had taken his coat off to piggybackLouis into the small coffee shop, tickling his sides as Louis released loud high pitched giggles continuously asking to be released to no avail.  
"Woah, what's with the giggles," Calum said as he entered the room only to notice the curly haired man, who put Louis down. "Oh um. Hello, I'm Calum, Calum Hood." He put his hand out to shake Harry's, the taller lad examined, the darker skinned lad, sizing him up, before nodding at him and shaking his hand. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's dominance.  
"I'm Harry. Louis' boyfriend." The frog-look-alike man watched as Calum's eyes grew wide. "You never said you had a boyfriend, Lou?"  
"Guess it never came up." The small boy answered  
A few seconds later Harry spoke up, "Louis could you give Calum and I a minute alone." The caramel haired boy rolled his eyes, "Harry that isn't necessary." However, the long-haired man gave Louis a look that had the small boy shivering in his shoes; he hesitantly left to the kitchen.  
"So Calum, you and Lou work together."  
"Yeah? I do own this plac-"  
Harry interrupted him, making sure to flex his muscle as he spoke showing off his tattoos. "Yeah yeah not important. Just so you know if you ever, ever, ever try to hit on him or hurt him I will go to jail for murdering you."  
Calum had never nodded faster in his life. Suddenly the kitchen door opened. "That was one minute Harry. Okay great, well we have to start opening up." Louis attempted to clear the air between the two men.  
Harry turned his boyfriend, a smile gracing his facing seeing his baby again. "Okay baby, I have to go to my modelling shoot. You work hard and stay safe for me sweetheart."  
"Kay," Louis said cutely before adding. "And-and you just you know."  
Harry nodded he was aware that Louis meant stay loyal; the curly-haired man would always be faithful as there was no better partner out there than Lou himself.  
\----  
"You okay Lou? You seem pretty distracted." Calum commented when there were no customers in the store. Looking at the man, he bit his lip attempting to keep the tears at bay; unfortunately, he failed miserably, collapsing into his co-worker's arms sobbing out his insecurities about Harry modelling.  
The boss smiled sadly, "Lou he loves you, he would never cheat."  
"I'm worried about other people hitting on him and him-him giving in to their flirting." Calum frowned, "look, Lou, the store is pretty dead today, I can handle the few customers we have by myself. You go to the modelling studio to be with your boyfriend for his first shoot. I'm sure that will ease your tension."  
The small boy looked up at the man before smiling. "Really?"  
"Really," Calum answered.  
\----  
Louis didn't waste any time in catching the next bus to Harry's shoot. One question on his mind. Will he see what he fears? Or will everything be fine?


	51. Chapter 51

"Hi, do you know where I can find the studio Harry Styles is in?" Louis asked the receptionist at Everyday Mag's headquarters.  
"The newbie?" The elder gentleman chuckled, "curly hair?"  
"Yes, that's the one." The elder man chuckled, "he made a right fool of himself when he first came in. He should be in Studio 12." Louis nodded before frowning, "Umm. Where is that?"  
"I'll take you." The kind man offered, Louis sent him a grateful smile in return.  
\---  
"So what did you mean by he made a fool of himself?" The receptionist was walking Louis to the studio, so the latter attempted to make small talk. "Well, he walked inside, tripped over the janitor and fell into the bucket of mop water." Both Louis and the elder laughed.  
"I didn't catch your name? I'm Ben." Louis held out his hand as they walked. "Nice to meet you, Ben, I'm Louis, Harry's boyfriend."  
"Ooh lala. How long have you two been together?" Ben wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller boy.  
"Wow, I don't even know... I think it's coming up to six months." Louis smiled, he felt at ease with Ben, "but, we knew each other for two months before becoming official..." The elder gentleman only nodded, he knew the feeling of being in love. Unfortunately, his wife had passed only a year ago. He was once retired, yet without his wife's pension, he could not afford to pay bills, so he had to get a job at the age of 82.  
"Here is your stop Louis." He smiled, "I hope you and Harry have fun together."  
"Thanks," Louis murmured, he liked people like Ben.  
\---  
Three knocks, and a few seconds later, a tall women had opened the door to the studio.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hi I'm here to see Harry... umm is that allowed?" His shy personality came out as he bit his lip and dropped his head.  
"Is that Louis I hear?" A rather familiar voice could be heard from behind the door. Moments later a mop of curly hair popped around the door.  
"Lou!"  
"You obviously know each other, so please come in darling." The women claimed, walking away.  
"Hey, Hazza." The young boy hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
"What are ya doing here Lou."  
"I couldn't miss your first shoot Daddy," Harry growled tickling the small boy's side as a faux punishment. "So glad to see you little one. Everyone is so nice. OMG come meet Jan she has some of the best stories to tell." Louis laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm as he was dragged into the room.  
Yeah, everything was fine.  
\---  
*6 hours later, Louis and Harry's home:  
"Harry get the door I'm in the bath," Louis yelled as the doorbell was heard. "You get it, Lou; I'm taking a shit." Louis gagged.  
"Too much info Harry!" Reluctantly Louis drained the tub quickly drying before putting on a gown. "Coming Coming" He yelled as the doorbell was heard once more.  
Opening up the door Louis' shoulders sagged at sight and a frown was etched onto his beautiful face.  
"Kayleigh." He said. "Oh, fatass it's you." She answered pushing her way inside. "Where is Harry?" She questioned. Louis frowned, closing the door and turning to face her, bluntly stating; "taking a shit."  
Kayleigh's face moulded into an expression of disgust, almost as if she thought Harry was too perfect to do such a thing.  
"Nature calls." Louis asserted.  
Suddenly a flushing toilet was heard, and Kayleigh frowned as she saw Harry coming down the stairs, quickly turning to Louis and harshly whispering; "remember fatass, you're nothing compared to me, so you might as well back off."  
For once Louis had enough of being insulted so, without noticing Harry walking into the room, he loudly proclaimed; "fuck off Kayleigh, nobody likes you! You're mean and fugly and snobby and a fucking idiot. Fuck off!"  
A loud gasp was heard from the doorway, "Louis! What the fuck? How could you say such a thing?" Harry raised his voice, entering the room, pulling a sobbing Kayleigh into his arms.  
"No Harry it's not what it looks li-"  
"Save it. Just leave."  
"But Haz I didn-"  
"Leave!" Harry yelled top note.  
Louis turned around towards the front door, still in his robe, "wow." He proclaimed as a tear fell downhis soft cheek.   
"And to think that just a few nights ago you were begging me never to leave."   
Louis turned to leave, before looking at Harry once more, "this is my house, Harry."   
The small boy glared at his boyfriend, and considered asking Harry to leave, but decided that he didn't want to be in the house at the time.  
That was the last thing Harry had heard before Louis had stepped outside, the door closing with a loud bang.


	52. Chapter 52

Louis didn't think things through when he left the house. He was dressed in a towel robe, had no shoes, no phone, no car, no keys, no money, and he was shivering wet from the bath he had recently had. Sadly, everyone Louis knew lived too far away to walk to their house, so he went to the one place, although a thirty-minute walk, he knew he would find help - Calum.  
\--  
As Louis walked through the door of the cafe, exhausted from his long walk, and the emotional experience he had just been through; he was surprised to see Ben, the nice gentlemen at the magazine shoot, ordering at the counter.  
"Louis? What are ya doing here?" Calum asked after taking Ben's order. The gentlemen turned around looking at the Lou.  
"Louis? What a pleasant surprise-" He paused looking at what the boy was wearing, "darling are you okay?"  
Ben was the only customer in the store.  
"Hi, Ben." He answered, avoiding the man's questions, he was embarrassed to say he was fighting with Harry; it seemed like they only ever fought...  
However, Louis was a delicate little flower, and when he thought of how Harry had raised his voice towards him, the cries began. Both Calum and Ben rushed to his side, comfortingly rubbing his back as they all sat around a table. "What happened darling?" Ben asked once more, a sad smile gracing his features.  
So Louis told them everything from Kayleigh being Harry's best friend from high school, to Harry kicking him out. They were shocked; it seemed as if Louis and Harry were a perfect couple... Ben was shocked, Harry appeared harmless, yet here he was kicking Louis out of his own house in nothing but a robe.  
Calum suddenly took off his apron and peeled off his coat handing it to Louis, "here put this on." So the small boy bit his lip and dropping the robe down to his waist, sliding into the coat.  
"Thanks." He felt better with some clothing on.  
Calum nodded before carefully asking, "Lou." He paused considering how to word his question. "Harry... He doesn't hit you does he?" Louis frowned at the thought, answering without hesitation.  
"No never, he just gets angry sometimes, and we get into fights."  
"Okay." Calum answered, happy with his reply, "Ben is it?" He turned to his customer.  
"Yes."  
"I think I'm going to take Louis home and sort things out with Harry."  
Ben nodded understanding, wishing them both well, quickly scribbling his number onto a napkin letting Louis know to call him if he ever needed help.  
\---  
Harry had let Kayleigh fall asleep in the master bedroom, absolutely outraged by Louis' behaviour. The black haired girl had informed Harry of all the times that Louis had put her down, calling her a fatass.  
If only he knew...  
Suddenly a loud knock was heard.  
\---  
Calum was fuming, he had only met this Harry guy once, and he seemed a nice fellow, but now that he hears what he did to Louis he is beginning to second-guess his judgment.  
So he stood in front of their home, pounding on the front door, with Louis behind him nervously shaking his legs softly.  
"Let's just go. He probably needs time to cool off."  
"No, Louis! He needs to know the truth, and I don't like seeing you sad." Calum frowned, so with all the strength he could muster, he scrunched his hand into a fist, pounding on the door once more.  
"Harry Styles open this door right now and listen to what your boyfriend has to say!"  
And this time the door opened.


	53. Chapter 53

"What!" Harry's voice boomed. There he was standing in the doorway, back straight, hair perfectly groomed, and jaw locked into a tight manner. He looked dominant, and it scared the small boy who was hiding behind Calum.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" He accused, staring at Calum.  
"Louis would like to speak to you."  
"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to him." He spat his reply, ready to shut the door. Calum took note of this quickly grabbing hold of the unreasonable man's collar, pushing him up against the wall.  
"You listen to your boyfriend Styles! I promise you, once you hear him out. You will get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." The cafe owner released the taller man, glaring at him.  
Harry looked cautious but proclaimed "fine." Shutting the door with a loud bang, sitting on a chair on the front veranda, he spoke once more. "Well, Louis? Talk!" He raised his voice, impatience evident in his tone.  
Louis licked his lips before stuttering, "Well-I I-I um she-I." The small boy looked over at Calum for reassurance; the man only placed his hand on Louis' back comfortingly rubbing it.  
"It's okay Lou; you didn't do anything wrong. Just take a breath and tell Harry."  
So Louis did exactly that.  
"Harry, Kayleigh has been rude to me since she first came to our house. She calls me a fatass, tells me to leave you, says I don't deserve you, tells me I'm ugly... that she is better for you."  
Louis exhaled as a tear fell down his cheek. "Umm, she was insulting me before I yelled at her. I just wanted to defend myself for once. That's what you heard..."  
Harry squinted his eyes, abruptly standing up, "Oh is that what happen? Because Kayleigh told me the same thing... except you were the one insulting her."  
Louis was at a loss for words; he would never tell such a serious lie; he could not believe that Kayleigh had said something so false. She must be a bad person he thought.  
Calum took a step forward before challenging Harry. "And who are you going to believe, your boyfriend who has been with you through thick and thin? Or that skank that turned up to your house after years of no contact?"  
Harry frowned, mouth open agape as he fell back onto the chair he was once sitting on. His head dropped in shame before he whispered,  
"I... I would believe" He paused before continuing, "my boyfriend." Suddenly the guilt began to consume the curly haired man, who was starting to discern how much he had done wrong in the last few hours. So without saying anything he stood up and entered the house once more.  
\--  
"Kayleigh! Wake up." He roared, loud enough that the entire neighbourhood could hear.  
"What?" She groaned. Suddenly Harry's large hands were wrapping around her arms, and he was dragging her down the stairs, yelling obscenities at her as she attempted to maintain her balance.  
"Don't you ever hurt my boyfriend, lie or come between us again." He shouted agressivly as he pushed her out the front door. Louis and Calum, who were still on the veranda looked on in shock at the angry Harry. The said man walked forward, pulling Kayleigh towards him before spitting in her face, "in fact don't ever come to our house again." And with that Harry closed the door in her face, as he walked inside, his boyfriend and Calum following him.  
Stopping in the lounge room, he turned around to face Louis with tears running down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees in front of the small boy he loved so much.  



	54. Chapter 54

"Haz...." Louis didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you listen to me Hazzy?" Louis questioned, averting his eyes away from Harry, who was still on the floor. Calum looked at the two, taking it as his cue to leave. So without a word he quietly tiptoed to the front door, saying a prayer that everything goes well between the two boyfriends.  
"I-I don't know Lou?" Harry spoke, but it sounded like a question rather than a statement. Louis sighed, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and legs pushed towards his chest. Harry soon joined him, squatting next to him.  
"It hurts me," Louis whispered.  
"What does Lou?"  
"When you yell at me." Harry frowned, taking hold of Louis' hand, quietly sitting against the wall - neither boy saying anything.  
After a short period, Louis spoke up, "we fight a lot Haz. It's always over things that could have been avoided... maybe we could get some help."  
Harry turned to face Louis. "What do you mean?"  
"I think, that if we saw a professional, they could teach us how to avoid conflict better."  
Harry sighed, whispering defeatedly, "okay." That's how Louis and Harry found themselves with Luke one week Later.  
\---  
"So nice to see you two again. Especially on better circumstances." Luke warmly greeted the ex-prisoners. Louis had tracked Mr Hemmings down, his former councillor from prison; it turned out the man worked both in jail and had a private practice in the free world.  
"So how can I help you?"  
Louis and Harry explained their situation and continued to visit Luke once a week for three months; It did help. Harry knew how to control his anger; Louis learnt to trust Harry. Harry learnt to control his jealousy; Louis learnt not to be self-conscious  
The couple was proud to admit that since the Kayleigh accident, they had not been in a fight since. Their relationship was stronger than ever.  
\---  
Harry laughed as Niall duck dived into his fourth piece of apple pie with custard. The boyfriends had decided to have Niall over for dinner, a day after their nine month annivesery and he was very much enjoying the desert Harry had made.  
Louis giggled, slowly sipping at a bottle of beer. "Hey, Haz? Can you pour me a bowl of custard?"  
"Course sweetheart, want any pie with it?"  
"Nah, thanks anyway."  
After Harry had poured Louis his bowel the small boy thanked him for it, beggining to eat the lukewarm liquid slowly, before giggling to himself.  
"What?" Harry smiled at the giggly boy.  
"Nothing, just something I thought of."  
"Tell me." Harry insisted as Niall watched.  
Louis giggled once more before asking, "what am I." He proceeded to pour an excessive amount of custard into his mouth. "Umm, a chipmunk?" Harry laughed not understanding.  
Suddenly Louis looked at Harry before hitting both of his cheeks, the custard in his mouth spurting all over Harry.  
"No, a pimple!" Louis proclaimed.  
Niall fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter as Harry's face contoured into a shocked expression. "Come here you rascal!" Harry smirked, quickly catching Louis into his arms, lightly tickling him  
"Ewww Haz, you're getting custard on me you grub."  
Harry laughed, "Oh really? I'm the grub? Who spat the custard on me?"  
Suddenly Louis broke free from Harry, looking over at Niall on the ground.  
"Don't think you get to stay clean Ni." Louis threatened as he hugged the blonde boy, smearing custard onto his once clean clothes.  
The curly haired man watched as Niall and Louis wrestled around on the ground playfully, It was times like this that Harry loved.  
Suddenly Harry's phone rang, he was shocked to see who was calling.  
"Harry, it's me.... I need your help bad. I'm screwed!"


	55. Chapter 55

The curly haired man frowned at the name that flashed upon the screen of his phone.  
Liam Payne.  
"Hey Lou, I got to take this baby, it's the modelling agency." Harry smiled, hastily wiping his hands and face on a napkin before swiftly walking into his office.  
"Styles speaking."  
"Harry it's me Liam. I need your help! I'm screwed."  
Harry sighed.  
"Liam I thought we both threw out our burnout phones!" Harry growled. The man on the other end sighed, "Okay maybe I kept mine but at the moment Haz you gotta help me. I need 250g of ice before Friday, or I'm a dead man."  
It was Wednesday.  
"Liam." The curly haired man paused, sitting up from his office chair and closing the door, making sure to lock it. "No way am I helping you, you were the one to tell me that I can't be affiliated with the mob life anymore, I have Louis to worry about now. Little Princess Louis." He whispered the last part to himself.  
"Well Haz, you know better than anyone that the mob life always catches up to you somehow, so fucking help me you bastard! I have risked my life for you so many times you owe me. Okay? I realise I made a mistake agreeing to trade with Shawn, but you know what he is capable of."  
Shawn, or Shawn Mendes, was a fellow prisoner and also in a mob. He used to come to Harry whenever he needed drugs and would pay a large sum of money. Both sides befitted. However, if you made a deal with him and didn't follow through, let's just say, you are never seen again.  
Harry didn't answer Liam, so the man continued.  
"Haz please, now that you're gone he relies on me for drugs... all the trades have gone okay so far, but my source couldn't drop the ice in before Friday. Harry, please mate."  
"God Liam you're an idiot. Can't you borrow ice from someone else?"  
He received no answer.  
"Liam? Mate you there?"  
A few seconds later Liam finally responded, "I'm here I'm here! Sorry Haz, a guard was walking past, had to pretend to be asleep."  
Harry shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Li... Louis would not want me doing this... I fucking lied to him when I saw it was you calling. God, why didn't I just tell him it was you...." Harry blabbered his worries to his friend.  
"Please Haz, just do what you have to, my ass is on the line."  
Harry frowned before giving in, "Fine Li. Fuck, okay we're doing this. Umm, I'll meet you tomorrow during visiting hours."  
Harry hung up after agreeing to Liam's wishes. He held his head in his hands whispering an array of curse words. He had to get ice, and there was only one to get it before tomorrow  
\---  
"Hey, Lou?" Harry called as he walked down the stairs noticing the small boy sitting watching television with Niall.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry baby, but the agency had some photo problems; I need to take a few headshots for my profile." Harry lied smoothly. "At 10 pm?" Louis asked innocently. "Sorry Lou, the profile is due tomorrow." Harry replied, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Louis' forehead as he left yelling to his boyfriend a quick; 'I love you'.  
\---  
Harry checked his pockets making sure he had all the cash he needed as he exited his vehicle. $300, exactly how much that was necessary for a trade of this kind. He had used the money he made from modelling.  
So pulling up his hoodie, Harry walked into the dimly lit alleyway, quickly noticing the man he was all too familiar with.  
"Harry? What a surprise." The gangster greeted.  
"Yea, let's get this over with Stan, 250g ice."


	56. Chapter 56

"Oh come on Harry. No need to be so cold, we were besties." The drug dealer winked at the said man.  
"Exactly Stan. Were. I'm out of the mob life." Harry glared at the brown haired man. Stan chuckled darkly, "I find that very hard to believe." Harry raised his eyebrows, challenging the man to continue. "If you were out, why would you still be buying ice? Still trading drugs for cash Harry?"  
Harry growled. "It's. Not. Mine."  
"So you're just the accomplice then." Stan grinned as he began measuring the drugs. Pouring the ice into a small zip lock bag.  
Harry breathed heavily; he knew Stan was correct. He should have told Liam no.  
You see, Harry used to be in a very well known mob before he was convicted and prisoned. People respected him, even though he was a low rank simply because of the mob he was in. Stan was in the same mob as Harry; they used to be friends and dealers together... one of the reasons Harry knew where to get the drugs at such late notice. It used to be the two friends job to sell drugs in the alley.  
"Just fucking give me the ice." Harry insisted, shoving the money towards the man. "Just remember Harry, it always catches up to you. You might have been a low rank, but you hurt some pretty significant people. You never know what might happen."  
Harry didn't answer as he stared at his ex-friend. He didn't want to admit it, but it was all true.  
He truly needed to have a conversation with Louis; there was a lot he never told the small boy. Harry sighed, taking the drugs and walking back to his car.  
Stepping into the Range Rover the curly haired man placed his head on the steering wheel just thinking of Louis and what the innocent boy had said a mere few days ago.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Haz, you would tell me if anyone tried to hit on you in the modelling agency right?" Louis said looking at the latest 'EVERDAY' magazine, which pictured Harry on page 12.

"Of course Little One. I would never lie to you." Louis grinned, "promise never to keep secrets?" He held out his little pinky. Harry smiled, joining his pinky finger with Louis'.  
"Pinky promise Blue."  
*END FLASHBACK*  
Harry frowned, pondering what to do. He thought about what Luke would suggest in this situation. So, he decided to drive home, and tell Louis the truth, no matter what the outcome. He planned to tell the small boy everything.  
There were to be no more secrets.  
\---  
"Lou? I'm home." Harry held the ice in his right hand, not trying to hide the drug.  
"In the living room! Ni left." Harry was glad. As he entered the living room, Louis' eyes immediately fell to his right hand, eyeing the object before gasping.  
"Ha-haz? What is that? Please, Harry... tell me you didn't." Louis had stood up from his position on the one seater armchair and turned the television off. Harry threw the small bag onto the table that was in the centre of the room.  
"I haven't told you a lot of things Louis. We need to talk." The small boy remained surprisingly calm, eyes never leaving the bag full of the substance.  
"Wh-what is that?" The little boy stuttered, falling back into the chair as he pointed to the plastic bag.  
"Ice," Harry answered sitting down. "Can I explain?" He received a small nod in return.  
"It started when I was 18."  
He was going to tell Louis everything. From the beggining. No more secrets.


	57. Chapter 57

"It's like I told you when I met you, I got into the wrong crowd when I was younger." Harry began, hugging his knees to his chest, hoping Louis would still want him.  
"It started in high school, I never fit into any of the cliche groups, until the loners invited me to sit with them. Of course, I agreed, I didn't have many friends. However it turned out that the loners were more dangerous than I could have imagined, mobsters you might call it. I got into what they were into; drugs, sex and violence. Eventually, I joined their gang after graduating high school. That's where I met a guy named Stan. We soon become close friends."  
Louis sat quietly, letting Harry talk; the latter appreciated it.  
"Stan and I were pretty low ranks; we were given the job to sell drugs on the streets." Harry paused. "It's okay Haz, ke-keep going. I need to hear this."  
"Lou, selling drugs isn't the worst thing I've done. Some of the people I was told to hurt, they could have died from how badly I hurt them."  
The small boy flinched visibly upon hearing this, even though Harry didn't go into detail.  
"I continued this life 'till I turned 20, and Stan and I finally were involved in a mass scale drug raid. Sadly the police had been informed of our actions by a double-crossing gang member when we arrived; the police were already there...." Harry sighed.  
"I hadn't seen the police at first, Stan on the other hand did. He made a run for it and didn't even tell me. Long story short, we aren't friends anymore because of that."  
Harry looked up at Louis and noticed the small boy was making sweater paws with the lavender sweatshirt he was wearing; the curly haired man was 99% certain that it was his.  
"Come here Lou." Harry opened up his arms, the little boy gladly came and sat next to him on the couch. "Just tell me if you want me to stop talking, and I can go stay at a motel."  
"No Haz, I-I'm happy you're telling me this. Just a lot to take in." Louis cuddled into Harry's chest listening. "Okay, well that night was when I was arrested, I was charged with dealing drugs, using illegal substances and they were able to tie my DNA to previous crimes. I was given a four-year sentence." A small gasp was heard from the little boy, who Harry merely hugged tighter.  
"The prison is where I met Liam and Ash, who were both in for the same sort of stuff as I was... You know Lou people say prison changes you... but I think it actually made me realise what I was doing wrong. My morals changed being in there for three years; I decided to leave the mob life."  
"That's good Harry." Louis' small voice claimed.  
"Yeah, until tonight where Liam called saying he had promised another prisoner drugs by Friday, and his source couldn't make it to give him the ice. I panicked Lou, I didn't want anything to happen to Li, he is my best mate. So I went to Stan, who always sells drugs each night at the same place. I was planning to give the ice to Liam tomorrow during visiting hours, we um, we know how to do it without being caught." Harry finished.  
Lou sighed, taking in everything he had been told.  
"I love you, Louis." Harry proclaimed, in hopes to win over the Princess who was cuddled into his side. Louis didn't respond.  
"Hazza?" Louis finally spoke up after minutes of silence.  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"I know you; I know you aren't the same druggie, violent guy you told me about, I know you have changed. So please Haz, just do what you have to help Li-Li tomorrow, but never again please Hazza. No more bad stuff just cuddles please."  
"Okay Louis, I promise."  
"Promise for real this time?"  
"For real this time."  
Another pinky promise, but this one he was going to keep.


	58. Chapter 58

Three months later  
"Harry!" Louis whined as he was dragged from shop to shop. "Lou this is important for me, I have to look my best. I might be on the cover of EVERYDAY." Harry responded, pulling Lou into Topshop.  
Harry had an important interview coming up tomorrow; he would find out if he was going to be the face of EVERYDAY for September, week one's issue.  
"How bout this?" He held up a Calvin Kelin top, "I could wear some jeans as well with 'em." Harry continued. Louis frowned, "too casual."  
"I think you should wear your favourite pair of skinny jeans from home, buy a new top; you know the ones you leave half buttoned, and then a big coat," Louis stated looking at Harry as he adjusted the man's loose curls, staring longingly at the taller boy.  
"You think so?" Harry bit his lip.  
"Yep, you look hot in that stuff."  
"Do I now?" Harry smirked, pulling Louis close by his hips, so their bodies were touching. Louis giggled as Harry tickled his sides, "Harry people might see." The guilty boyfriend smiled, "good they can all see that your mine." He emphasised the last word.  
Louis laughed before breaking free from Harry's death grip picking up a shirt, "This with a little neck scarf, black blazer and black skinnies. You can decide on what boots; you know all I ever wear is vans."  
Harry smiled, what would he do without his little Doll?  
\---  
Louis stood at the front door admiring his beautiful boyfriend who was stressing over his interview. The small boy didn't have work today, in fact, he only worked part-time now as he had begun studying Education in University, he was majoring in Drama.  
"Keys, wallet, phone, hair, clothes. Check." Harry sighed walking up to Louis. The small boy adjusted the man's collar and flattened his shirt.  
"You look perfect Hazza."  
He truly did with his long curly hair, that shaped his face perfectly, fleeky eyebrows and abstract shirts; that he somehow managed to look fabulous in.

"Don't like the shoes, though," Louis mumbled glancing at Harry's boots. "What! Why?" Harry frantically inquired, looking down at the shoes he thought looked wonderful with the outfit.  
"Makes you too tall." Louis pouted adorably, "Can't kiss you." Harry laughed as Louis stood on his tip-toes and couldn't reach Harry's lips. It was true; the boots did have a good two and a half inch heel.  
"You're adorable and so small baby; I love your height," Harry stated, picking the little boy up slightly before pecking his lips and placing him back onto the floor.  
"You think I will get the job?" Harry asked unsurely.  
"I know so, and..." Louis paused before smirking and walking closer to Harry and whispering, "when you come home, I might just treat you to something special." The not-so-innocent boy's hand found it's way to Harry's crotch, squeezing the already prominent bulge before giggling and stepping away; leaving a needy Harry.  
"You little minx." Harry growled, "Will see you soon sweetcheeks."  
"Bye Daddy," Louis called as Harry left for his meeting.  
\---  
Louis truthfully didn't know if Harry would receive the cover shoot, but he had a plan that he was going to go through with, whether Harry received good or bad news.  
So Louis quickly scurried up the stairs to soak in a rose petal bath, after all, Harry would be home in an hour. The small boy soon drained the tub, feeling more relaxed, he confidently walked to the bedroom and opened up his bedside table, revealing a 'Victoria Secret' bag. He placed the content on the bed before kneeling on the floor and picking up a shoe box from under the bed. Opening up the box, he looked at the high heels he had purchased for just this moment.  
Harry was in for a treat, a very sexy treat.


	59. Chapter 59

"Lou! I'm home!" The small boy heard a shout from downstairs, so he quickly placed the heels in the bathroom and put on a dressing gown to hide the outfit he was wearing.  
"Omg Haz!" Louis bounced down the stairs hoping Harry had returned with good news. He saw his boyfriend removing his boots and coat at the front door, so he walked over to him with a hopeful expression on his face.  
Harry slowly turned around to face his Princess, a broad grin present as he released a not so manly squeal and picked Lou up by his hips, spinning the boy around.  
"I got the job!" Harry shouted as he placed Lou on the floor.  
"Haz! That's amazing." Lou shouted, equally as excited. The small boy jumped onto Harry, holding his arms around Harry's neck in glee and wrapping his legs around the model's waist.  
"Love you Haz, knew you would get the job babe, you're so hot," Louis mumbled into Harry's chest. "Mmm, I am aren't I." Harry laughed at his ego, while Louis slapped his chest smirking as the former placed him on the ground.  
Louis and Harry stared quietly at each other for some time before Louis slowly untied Harry's neck scarf; letting it drop onto the ground. Harry watched on in awe at how the curvy boy made such a simple task so sexual. Louis continued to unbutton Harry's shirt, helping him remove it.  
The taller man moaned as Louis began palming his bulge.  
"Fuck Dolly, so sinful." Louis giggled as he removed his hand, and began tracing Harry's tattoos instead. "Have a surprise for you Hazza."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mhm go wait in the bedroom for me." Harry didn't need to be told twice as he was running to the room attempting to remove his pants at the same time. Lou giggled walking into the bathroom to put on his heels; he had spent hours practising walking in them when Harry wasn't home.

He admired himself in the mirror; he thought that he looked sexy in his red Victoria Secret sheer bodysuit. His cock was semi-hard against the see-through material.

He turned around to look at his ass. Louis smiled, he saw the small pink but plug he had in. He wanted to be open and ready to be fucked when Harry got home.

So walking to the bedroom, Louis' heels clicked against the hard wooden floor, he dropped his gown on the ground, leaving him in his lingerie as he entered the bedroom.  
\---  
As he entered the bedroom, he saw Harry in the of the bed, completely naked stroking his hard cock lazily.  
"Hello, Daddy," Louis whispered.  
"Fuck." Harry breathed out as he stopped stroking his cock, moving to his hands and knees as he crawled forward to the end of the bed; towards Louis. "Fuck Lou." Harry closed his eyes as moaned. He sat on the end of the bed; feet flat on the floor as he pulled Louis between his open legs. The curly haired man let his face fall towards Louis' crotch. His cock was hard and leaking behind the sheer red bodysuit.  
"Congratulations Daddy."  
"Fuck I need to come home with good news more often." Harry proclaimed as he stood up, suddenly noticing how much taller Louis was than normal; although he was still shorter than the curly haired man.  
Harry looked down to observe the heels Lou was wearing, a pained noise came from his throat. "So pretty, God you're perfect." Harry moaned.  
He kissed Louis gently, his hands coming up to frame Louis' face. "I love you Hazza, so proud. Harry growled as he pushed Louis up against a wall, easily picking him. He carried the small boy over to the bed, throwing him gently against the soft bedsheets.  
"Fuck I'm going to worship you." Harry moaned as he began kissing up Louis' neck.  
Yes, this was going to be interesting.


	60. Chapter 60

Louis was lying on the bed, on his back with Harry hovering over him.  
"Fuck Lou I'm going to worship you, your little sexy body, your sexy thighs." Harry moaned as he sucked love bites into his boy's thick thighs.  
"Harry." Louis mewled out his lover's name. "Want you."  
"Mmm yeah? Want me here." Harry held his dick out and rubbed it on Louis' little tummy. "Or here." The curly haired man crawled forward so he could run his thick cock over Louis' lips.  
The small boy attempted to take Harry into his mouth, but the older man pulled away mockingly reprimanding him. "Tsk tsk tsk. No baby."  
"Oh, wait do you want me here?" Harry teased running his hand over Louis' hole, noticing the butt plug. "Mmm fuck Lou, what's this?"  
"Wanna be open for you Daddy." Louis breathed, arching his back as Harry pushed the plug in deeper through the sheer lace.  
"God look at you. All needy and I have hardly touched you. Look at this, your little hard prick is red and angry, poor baby." Louis cried out as Harry began palming him, he was so sensitive already. "Off." Louis proclaimed, tugging at the lingerie.  
Harry sat the small boy up, against the headboard, as he slowly pulled the bodysuit off Louis. "You are not taking these heels off. So hot." Harry proclaimed once Louis was out of the bodysuit, leaving both boys naked. Grabbing at the small boy's hips, the older man forcefully flipped Louis onto his stomach, grinding against him. His cock was equally as hard as Lou's.  
"Wait! Hazza wanna put on a show." Louis tried to stop Harry moving. "Can you take out my plug Hazza?" The latter found it hard to stop rubbing his cock against Louis' ass, but eventually found the willpower too. He slowly pulled the pink gemmed plug out, with a pop; listening to the sweet moans Lou produced from the pleasure.  
"Sit on the chair Daddy," Louis demanded in the most dominant voice he could muster up. Nevertheless, it wasn't very assertive at all; he was a submissive at heart. Harry decided to go along with what his little boy had planned and lazily sat in the round chair in the corner of the room as he stroked his cock.  
"Putting on a show sweetheart?" Harry watched as Louis went to the closet and pulled out a large object, something Harry had never seen before.  
"Oh fuck." Harry choked on his words.  
Louis pushed the round object towards Harry sitting next to it at Harry's feet.

(Ball dildo, not explaining it. Google if needed)  
"Been preparing for this day, wanted to ride this big thick pink cock for you. Bounce on it." Harry looked down at the pink 'ball dildo' he had heard of them but never seen one; but gosh did he want to see Louis riding it.

Harry was star struck as his innocent boy sat in front of him, impaling himself on the thick cock, heels touching the ground as he moaned in pleasure. He took ahold of the plastic handles on the ball.  
"Harry so thick." Louis moaned about the girth of the dildo. Harry began stroking his cock faster than before. "Not thicker than Daddy though baby, right?" Harry demanded. "Nobodies thicker than Daddy." Louis barely got his words out as he was choking out moans simultaneously.  
Suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore as he watched Louis bouncing up and down on his ball dildo similar to an exercise ball.  
"Fuck Lou, need you." Within seconds Harry was picking Louis up and throwing him gently onto the bed, with his ass facing the ceiling.  
"Love this little pink hole, love all of you so much," Harry mumbled as he licked into Lou's slick hole. "No Daddy, not your tongue need your dick." Harry loved how greedy Louis was being. "Yeah? Then that's what you get. My Princess gets anything he wants, right Lou?" The small boy merely moaned as Harry pushed into him.  
"Harrrrrry."  
The taller man didn't waste anytime thrusting harshly and quickly into Louis. They both knew that neither of them needed very long to cum, both boys so turned on.  
"Fucking hell Lou you little minx, love these heels on you, baby." Being reminded that he was wearing the feminine object was enough to push him over the edge as Harry thrust into his pretty pink hole once more.  
He came all over his little tummy moaning out a round of 'Daddy Daddy Daddy.' His Daddy came soon after; it never took long to cum when Louis was involved.  
"Fuck Babygirl!" Harry released his loads, filling him up. "Wish I could get you pregnant, you'd look so pretty all full of my baby." Louis suddenly lost himself imagining him being full of Harry all the time, full with his baby.

"Wanna baby, wanna carry your baby." Louis cried out as Harry pulled out of him. "Fuck would love that so much." Harry dreamed as he pulled Louis onto his chest, neither boy cared about the mess.  
Harry nipped at Louis' red nipples.  
"Would love that." He whispered once more as Louis lay his head against his toned chest. Both boys fell asleep with the dream of one day, having babies together. Even if Harry couldn't get Louis pregnant, it would still be beautiful.


	61. Chapter 61

"Harry hurry up!" Louis called.  
It had been one month since Harry had received the good news that he was going to be on December's issue of 'Everday', but today they had also received some unexpected yet fantastic news.  
"I'm sure those fuckheads can wait a little bit," Harry whined as he tried to pull his legs into his skinny jeans.  
"Harry, they are your best friends." He emphasised the 'your'.  
Today Liam and Ash were being released early from prison; they only had another two months of their sentence left; however, they were being released because of good behaviour.  
Somehow.  
Harry had explained to Louis that Li and Ash were in prison for committing the same crime; selling drugs together. They had been caught and sentenced to 18 months jail time. Louis felt happy to finally know what they did.  
"Ready?" Louis asked with wide eyes, jumping up and down. He was very excited to see his two friends. "Yes yes." Harry mumbled, "let's go pick up Ashley and Leeyum."  
Louis frowned as they walked out to Harry's range rover, getting inside before asking. "Ashley and Leeyum?"  
Harry laughed as he began driving. "Oh nobody ever told you." Lou tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, "told me what?" he asked.  
"Well there was this guard, he was a dick, like Zay-" Harry began but soon corrected himself not wanting to upset Lou. "Anyway he was a dickhead and used to call Liam, Leeyum."  
Louis giggled, "Leeeeeeeyum." He said in a funny voice.  
"And Ash's actual name is Ashley. Like his birth name, no joke." Louis made a shocked face, "really?" Harry nodded in confirmation.  
"Ashley?"  
"Shocking isn't it. He doesn't like it, but certainly call him that to annoy him." (Ik this isn't true in real life.)  
"Can't wait to see them," Louis murmured to himself.  
\---  
"Lou!" Liam shouted as the two boyfriends pulled up outside the prison. Louis ran into the puppy-faced individual's arms. "Leeeeeeyum! I missed you."  
"Oi who told you that?" Louis giggled, as Liam began tickling him. In defence, the small boy stood on his tippy-toes and licked Liam's cheek. "Ewww you monster." He finally released his friend.  
Lou turned to face a smiling Ash. "Hello, Ashley," Louis smirked. The man pretended to ignore him, "sorry Lou, don't know anyone named Ashley."  
"Oh come here, Ash." Lou pulled his friend in for a much-desired hug. "So happy to see you, Louis." Ash smiled swinging the boy around.  
Harry stood, leaning against his car watching the scene unfold.  
"Well glad to see you all missed your best friend." He announced in his deep, gravelly tone. "Oh, Hazza come here." Both Liam and Ash pulled their best friend into one of their 'bro hugs.'  
"Ahh okay okay, come on I'll shout everyone ice-cream."  
The three boys cheered. As Liam and Louis, both called at the same time; "shotgun!"Harry raised his eyebrows, walking over to his little boyfriend.  
"Sorry Li, I think Louis gets the front seat."  
Louis laughed as Liam mumbled a course of swearwords under his breath.  
\---  
After ice-cream, Louis and Harry drove the two ex-prisoners back to their house, where they would be staying until they could support themselves.  
"Well, we have one guest bedroom and a couch." Harry trailed off. "You could share the bed," Louis suggested innocently. "And smell his feet all night? Lol, nope!" Ash laughed, offering to take the couch.  
The four men ended up watching a movie that night; Louis laid his head on Harry's lap and the rest of his body along Liam and Ash. None of them cared, he was an Angel, and they knew it.


	62. Chapter 62

That night Louis and Harry cuddled up into bed together in a peaceful bliss, happy to know their friends were free.  
"Love you Hazza," Lou mumbled, nuzzling into Harry's chest as the latter wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I love you to Kitten." They fell asleep cuddling, unaware of how hectic the morning would be.  
\---  
Harry was awoken the following morning by the sound of Louis crying his name. "Harry! Fuck, Harry, it hurts!" Louis doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. "What?" Harry mumbled sleepily, looking at the clock; it was 5 am. "Do something please Hazza." Louis sobbed, falling into Harry's arms. The cramps in his stomach were unbearable.  
"Lou?" Harry suddenly sat up, very alert. "Tell me, Lou, what's wrong? Have you tried taking panadol?"  
"Yes fuck Harry I took the pain relief an hour ago. Nothing is working. I didn't want to wake you up." He stopped to sob as his stomach cramped severely once again. "Harry my tummy hurts." Louis could hardly think straight as he held Harry's hand tightly.  
"Okay um okay. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Harry asked quickly, very anxious. Louis was sitting on the bed; his knees pulled towards his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
"Yes yes."  
Harry quickly let his protective grip of Louis falter as he ran into the living room, waking Ashley. "Ash! Call the fucking ambulance; something is wrong with Lou." He shouted.  
"What's going on?" Liam asked entering the room, but Harry was gone, running back to his bedroom to help Lou. By the time the ambulance arrived Harry had helped Louis change into some sweatpants and a stripy t-shirt. The boy cried as Harry dressed him.  
\---  
"Any pain in places other than your stomach?"  
"No."  
"On a scale of 1-10, ten being the worst, how bad is the pain."  
"Ten!" Louis shouted as another cramp caused him to curl into himself in pain. Harry, Ash and Liam were sitting in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic asked Louis questions. The small boy was strapped into the stroller. The curly haired boy sighed in worry. Praying for his boy would be okay.  
\---  
An hour had passed since Louis had been admitted to the emergency section of the hospital. Harry was going mental; they hadn't allowed him, or Ash and Liam past the waiting room.  
"Harry it will be okay." Liam attempted to reassure his friend as he paced back and forth.  
"Fuck, I need to call Jay." Harry cursed, but called Louis' mum, and within half an hour she was rushing into the waiting room towards Harry.  
"Harry! Where is he?"  
"We have to wait they said." He pulled her into a hug before sitting back down and introducing Liam and Ash. She nodded distractedly before focusing back on Harry, asking what happened. Of course, he answered all her questions.  
\---  
Another two hours passed when a nurse finally entered the waiting room. Harry frowned, noticing how distressed and dumbfounded she looked, "Tomlinson." All three boys and Jay jumped to their feet.  
"Yes!"  
"Is there one or two of you that a doctor can sit down with and discuss Mr Tomlinson's condition?" Harry turned to Jay before answering. "Jay and I will go." He pointed to Lou's mum before cautiously asking. "He is okay. Right?"  
The nurse looked reluctant but nodded nonetheless, "yes, he is in a stable condition for now."  
Jay frowned, mouth agape as she raised her voice, "what does that mean? For now?"  
"I think it's best that the doctor explain." She replied, leading them to a small office, where a tan man was waiting, in a traditional lab coat.  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Robert Ray; we need to discuss Louis' condition."  



	63. Chapter 63

Jay and Harry sat opposite Docter Ray after shaking his hand. "We need to discuss Louis' condition." He stated, almost a curious look in his eye. "How are you two related to him?" The doctor asked after sitting down himself.  
"I'm Jay, his mother and this is Harry, his boyfriend." The doctor nodded, taking note of the answer. "I thought so." Both Jay and Harry sat anxiously watching as the doctor wrote on his notepad before lifting his head.  
"Okay Jay, Harry." He nodded to both of them, "what I am about to tell you is critical. You need to keep a very broad view." The two nodded anxiously. "Firstly, Louis is on pain relief at the moment and sleeping soundly. Don't worry he is fine for the time being." Harry let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.  
"The pain Louis was experiencing was a series of intense contractions."  
"Like the things women get when they are in labour?" Harry asked, wanting to understand what was happening to his boyfriend entirely.  
"Precisely." The doctor nodded.  
"Now, when we took an x-ray of his abdomen area, we found very unusual results. What we discovered has only known to have happened once before." Harry and Jay sat attentively as the doctor pulled out the x-rays. They meant nothing to the Louis' mother or Harry they had no medical knowledge.  
"So here we have his stomach, intestines..." Docter Ray began to go through all of his organs, pointing to each of them on the x-ray. "That leaves this area." He pointed to the last body part that he hadn't covered.  
Jay's mouth fell open; Harry was confused.  
"This is a uterus, here are the fallopian tubes, the ovaries and a cervix." He showed the two confused people the parts on the x-ray. "In essence, Louis has all the organs of the female reproductive system in his abdomen, apart from the vagina. The organs link to the asshole instead of a vagina.  
"I'm so confused," Jay said as she leant into her chair, her son... Louis had female reproductive parts?  
Harry stared at the x-rays before looking up at the doctor. "Louis is a girl?"  
Docter Ray chuckled, "No Harry, he is very much a male. There has been one recorded case, very similar to this. It is most likely that Jay conceived twins; Louis and a girl; however early in development the female twin died, Louis seems to have some of her body parts fused into him. Now this happens all the time, a twin being born with an extra arm of the dead twin, however, what makes Louis' case unique is that the organs he 'inherited' from his dead twin work. His body releases eggs."  
The doctor paused to look at both of Louis' family members who were staring at him in disbelief.  
"Mr Styles, Ms Tomlinson; Louis is one month pregnant, and I believe it would have been Harry's sperm that fertilised the egg."  
\---  
"Harry?" Mummy?" Louis asked drowsily as he woke up, noticing his mum and Harry sitting on chairs next to his hospital bed.  
"Oh my god Lou." Harry rushed over, peppering kisses all over the small's face, before letting Jay hug and comfort a confused Louis.  
Docter Ray had spoken to them for another half an hour about what would need to happen considering how rare, and possibly dangerous Louis' condition was. He said they could abort the child, but Harry was strongly against that. The curly haired man and Jay informed Ash and Liam what was happening, they were shocked but understood that Harry would explain everything when he wasn't so concerned. They decided to catch a taxi back to Harry's place, giving them some alone time with the small boy.  
"Does your stomach hurt?" Harry asked cautiously; he was still comprehending that there was a tiny child inside of his boyfriend. His child.  
"No, do you know what's wrong with me?" Louis asked sitting up with his boyfriend's help.  
Jay and Harry looked at each other, how do you tell your boyfriend that he has female organs and got pregnant the day he rode Harry to celebrate him being on the cover of a magazine?


	64. Chapter 64

"Harry," Louis asked softly when he received no reply. "What's wrong with me Hazza?" Jay suddenly spoke up, petting Louis caramel hair. "I'm going to get the doctor to come in and explain, okay boobear?" Louis frowned in worry before cautiously nodding.  
After Jay had left the room, Harry let out a long sigh. "I love you little one." He said as he leant down, kissing Louis' soft lips gently. "I love you too Hazzy," Louis said as he hugged Harry from his seated position.  
"I want you to know, that what the doctor tells you might seem scary at first. But, I love you so much and won't let this tear us apart." Harry was meant to sound comforting, but all Louis could think was that he had a life threatening disease and he was going to die.  
Suddenly Jay returned with the doctor.  
"Hello, I'm Docter Robert Ray. We met when you were admitted, but you probably don't remember because of the pain relief." Louis smiled kindly and shook the doctor's hand before squeaking out a small, 'hi.'  
"Okay, Louis so here we have the x-rays of your little tummy." Harry listened as the doctor began to tell Louis everything he had previously told Jay and him. The curly haired man looked on fondly as Louis stared at the x-rays while Docter Ray pointed out all of his organs.  
"That leaves this area. Here we have something very unusual; this is a uterus..." The doctor continued. Harry moved around the other side of the bed to wrap his arms around Louis comfortingly as he rubbed small circles onto his boyfriends back.  
"What? I have female bits in my tummy?" Louis asked unsure of himself.  
"Yes, Louis and they work too." The doctor looked at Harry; the latter took it as a sign and spoke up.  
"Lou." The small boy looked at his taller boyfriend. "You're pregnant princess." Louis looked shocked and didn't say anything for a minute; everyone let him digest the information. Eventually, he moved his small hands down to touch his tiny tummy.  
"A baby?"  
The doctor nodded, "yes one month along." The small boy blushed when he thought of how the child was conceived.  
"You may have noticed that you always had a bit of extra 'weight' around your stomach that you could never remove." Louis nodded, so the doctor continued, "that is because of the additional organs, they cause the skin to protrude more."  
Louis' mouth fell agape as he held his boyfriend's hand. "Is this normal?" The doctor proceeded to tell him how there was only one recorded case, and that it was possibly dangerous for both the child and him.  
"We can abort the child."  
"No!" Louis quickly answered, hugging his un-showing stomach. The doctor chuckled and continued to talk about how they would treat his pregnancy, making sure he had extra check ups.  
"How will the baby be born?" Louis asked, not liking the idea of a person coming out of his ass. "C-section." Was the immediate response.  
"Will- will he get..." Harry trailed off, "will he start producing milk?" The man blushed at his question, imagining his boyfriend breastfeeding their baby. Harry was honestly liking the idea of Louis being full of his child more than he should have.  
"Possibly, we don't know how many 'feminine traits' he acquired from the twin. He could start producing milk; he could not. But there is one thing you must know about this pregnancy; there is a high chance of a miscarriage, and even if you do make it to full-term I cannot guarantee the baby will be 100% healthy."  
Louis Jay and Harry all frowned but nodded in understanding.  
Docter Ray answered more questioned but eventually left to give the family some private time, letting them know that Louis was free to discharge himself at any time; however, they wanted him to come back in for a check-up in 2 weeks.  
\---  
"I'm pregnant," Louis whispered once the doctor left. "And I'm a guy."  
"You're going to be so beautiful when your tummy grows," Harry announced kissing Louis' clothed stomach.  
Jay suddenly spoke up, kissing Louis' forehead, "I'm so proud of you Lou, you're going to be a brilliant mummy." Louis smiled up at the women he loved.  
"I think I will give you two some time together now, but Lou call me tomorrow okay?" Jay asked placing a hand on Louis' stomach. The boy nodded wishing Jay well.  
Both boyfriends stared at each other. "I can't believe my baby is pregnant with my baby." Louis smiled taking Harry's hand, "our baby."


	65. Chapter 65

"How 'bout this?" Harry asked hopefully, showing Louis a picture of a Winnie The Poo baby shirt on his laptop. Louis chuckled softly, playing with Harry's hair. The curly haired man was lying between Louis' legs with his head on Lou's tummy as he searched through Tumblr for baby clothing. Louis found it cute how Harry wanted to be close to his stomach.  
"Hazza, we only found out that I'm one month pregnant yesterday. We don't need to worry about this stuff yet." Louis giggled; although the feeling of saying he was pregnant was still foreign.  
"But I'm so excited," Harry whined, turning over so he was laying on his stomach; face staring at Louis' nonexistent bump.  
"Hey baby, I'm your daddy, the one that made you. I love you so much baby, and I can't wait to meet you. I hope you look like your mummy, he is so gorgeous." Harry spoke to Louis' stomach, pressing soft kisses to the clothed skin.  
"Hazzy, hug me?" Louis asked with a smile. Harry, of course, obliged, darting up towards the headboard of the bed and pulling Louis in for a much-deserved hug.  
"God I love you."  
"Love you too Daddy." Louis replied kissing Harry's plump lips.  
"And Harry?"  
"Yes, baby boy?"  
"Can we get a dog?" Louis wanted the baby to grow up with a friendly pet. Harry scrunched his face up in distaste.  
"How 'bout a cat?"  
Louis presented his signature pouty face looking up at his boyfriend "Pleeeease?"  
"But Lou, cats are better than dogs."  
Louis glared at his boyfriend. "Harry don't start this debate." The said man kissed Louis's forehead, quietly apologising. "Let's think about it."  
\---  
Later that day Harry and Louis were sat in the lounge room excitedly sharing the big news with Ash and Liam; the two stared in shock at Louis' stomach.  
"I don't see anything," Liam whispered, examining Louis' tummy. "Well he isn't showing yet dumbass, he is only one month along." Harry hit Liam on head playfully with a pillow.  
"Oh god this kid better not be like Harry." Ashley loudly proclaimed. "Oi, I'm fabulous." Harry laughed along with the group.  
"Okay, okay. Congrats guys." Ash and Liam both smiled, happy for their friends.  
A moment of silence was heard before Louis gasped. "What?" The curly haired boyfriend asked in worry. "We forgot to tell our ships captain," Louis claimed, knowing Niall would want to hear about the suprising news. Niall acted like Louis' mum.  
"Oh shit, he is never going to shut up."  
\---  
"So why did you drag me away from my burrito?" Niall asked, sitting in the Stylinson household.  
Louis smiled before stating, "I'm pregnant." Niall didn't even look shocked, "I knew you were a girl, with your fucking amazing ass and curvy body."  
"Umm no Ni, I'm a guy, I was born with..." Louis trailed off continuing to explain to Niall how he was pregnant.  
"What?" Niall exclaimed loudly standing up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, you better not have had your first ultrasound without me. As the babies favourite uncle, I demand to be there." Louis and Harry smiled at the crazy Irishman.  
"No, we haven't ye-"  
"Good! This is a lot of information to take in; I need to eat something." Niall cut across Louis walking into the kitchen. Louis and Harry looked at each other both giggling; Niall was very dramatic. Suddenly a shout came from the kitchen, and the two boyfriends eyes met before they were rushing into the room to check on the crazed Irishman.  
"Holy shit! Lima? Ash? When did you two get here?" Niall said with wide eyes, looking at the two ex-criminals. "Umm two days ago?" Ash answered in a bored tone.  
"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Niall pouted. "Wait are they living here?" Everyone nodded. "Then I'm the only one that doesn't live with you, and I'm the captain of your relationship. I demand to move in!"  
Louis looked at Harry, yeah one more person sleeping on the couch wouldn't hurt.


	66. Chapter 66

"Harry? Why are you so reluctant to tell your family about the baby?" Louis asked after getting home from work one day as Harry walked into the room.  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. You keep pushing the date to tell them further back." Louis frowned from his seat on the couch, turning the television off. Liam and Ash were with Niall, helping him pack his belongings to move out of his parent's house and in with Louis and Harry.  
"Are-are you ashamed of me? Is it that you don't want them to meet me?" Louis asked in worry. He had met Gemma briefly however not once had he met Anne.  
"No, no no baby; I love you, I love all of you. There is no reason for me to be ashamed. I'm just worried about what my mum will think." Harry paused before continuing, "About what she will think about having a baby out of wedlock."  
Harry flopped onto the couch next to Louis, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Is she like, really conservative?" Louis whispered.  
"That's the thing, Lou; I have no clue. I never talked about this with her." Louis sighed but hugged his taller boyfriend, "it's okay Hazza, as long as we are both fine with the baby; that's all that really matters."  
Harry looked at the small boy, "yeah, and I am so happy to be starting a family with you little one." The two moved spooned on the couch for some time in silence, enjoying the silence and the heat radiating off the other.  
"Hazza?" Louis spoke up, not wanting to disturb the peace.  
"Ya?"  
"We do need to tell your mum." He sighed.  
"I know. How about we do it tomorrow?" The small boy nodded.  
\---  
Louis looked around his house laughing; they were living in a two-bedroom house; with five people. Louis and Harry had their own room, Liam was living in the spare bedroom, Ash was sleeping on the couch. And Niall, well Niall was sleeping on a blow-up mattress in the kitchen.  
The Irishman was asked where he wanted to sleep; everyone was expecting him to say the living room; but no. The blonde demanded he sleep in the kitchen, wanting to be close to the food.  
Louis never thought this is the type of life he would have at 19 years of age, but he would never have it any other way. Living with his beautiful boyfriend and three best friends; he loved his life.  
"Lou, you ready?" Harry asked anxiously walking into the dining room, where Louis was standing. The small boy nodded enthusiastically; he had been ready for the past hour; nervous to finally meet his boyfriend's family. It was well overdue; they had been together for one year and one month.  
"Okay, let's go then." Harry smiled. And so they headed off for the hour and a half drive to Harry's family.  
\---  
An hour into the drive Louis became restless.  
"Harry, can you pull over at the next gas station? I need to pee." Louis pleaded, holding onto his groin. "Oh shit okay. Umm, can you wait for a few minutes, the next station is about five minutes away."  
Louis nodded his head in anticipation. Finally pulling up at the Caltex petrol station Harry announced, "you head to the loo, I'm going to get us some snacks."  
"Kay," Louis answered, turning to the lavatory which was behind the Caltex station. Harry watched Louis enter the bathroom safely before turning the engine off and walking into the shop.  
Harry smiled at the shop assistant as he entered before turning into the chips aisle, only to notice another, very familiar person there.


	67. Chapter 67

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered in disbelief. He stood staring at the short chestnut haired man in the same aisle as him.  
"I'm fucking dreaming," Harry claimed, pinching himself. But unfortunately, it only resulted in a stinging pain shooting through his arm.  
"Fuck." The tall man cursed, rubbing his arm; effectively getting the strangers attention. The chestnut haired man looked up from the shopping shelves staring at Harry.  
"Harry?" The man's face was littered with scars, one particularly obvious red mark stretching from his eye, all the way down his neck. Harry stared at the man, gulping as he began to breathe heavily; taking a few paces back.  
"No, no! You're you're dead. You're not here; I'm imaging this." He spoke aloud to himself.  
The chestnut haired man walked forward, "I'm real Haz."  
"No Ashton! I watched you! I saw you die! I watched Marcel kill you."  
Harry began to slightly hyperventilate, as he ran outside and back to his car; dropping the crisps he had in his hand. Ashton, his ex-boyfriend; who Harry thought was very dead, followed him.  
"Suprise?" Ashton answered sarcastically rubbing his arm. Harry noticed the scars on his arms. The taller man frowned, the scars were most likely from Marcel; the twin had tortured Ashton, cutting into his skin with an array of silver blades agonisingly slowly.  
Harry stood staring at Ashton for a minute, taking in his abused form before pulling the boy in for hug. "Fuck you," Harry claimed, annoyed that Ashton had allowed him to believe he was dead all these years.  
"No fuck you, Harry, it's your fault I'm screwed up mentally and physically. You and your stupid mob." Ashton countered, but he didn't pull away from the hug. He might have been mad at Harry, but he still loved his ex-boyfriend.  
"Fuck your right." Harry broke off the hug, pacing back and forth with his hands covering his face before sitting down on the gravelly floor, against his car.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Good."  
There was a silent pause, neither boy knowing what to say or do; it was rather awkward. "Umm, so what are you doing out here?" Harry asked. "Live close by, how 'bout you?" Ashton sat glumly next to Harry.  
"Visting my mum."  
Ashton bit his lip, "cool."  
Neither boy said anything for a while, next thing Harry heard was small footsteps and humming coming closer, looking up he saw Louis walking towards them.  
"Harry?" Louis asked staring down at his boyfriend who was seated next to a stranger on the floor against their car.  
"Lou!" Harry stood up, pulling Louis towards his side, Ashton stood up after him, wide, curious eyes.  
"Umm Hazza? Who-who is this?" Louis suddenly became scared of the boy with many scars.  
"Umm, I-I told you about Ashton right?"  
"Yeah? He um passed away." Louis said quietly, not wanting to offend the stranger.  
"Well, it turns out Ashton isn't dead, and he is right here. This is Ashton Irwin, um my ex." Harry pointed to the lad across from them.  
Louis probably should have felt sorry for the boy. What Harry had told him was horrific, how Marcel had tortured him until he died; well until Harry thought he died.  
However, Louis didn't find himself feeling sorry or even curious; he found himself feeling jealous and insecure. After all, Ashton was Harry's first love, his ex-boyfriend. Louis didn't know how to react, he wanted to make sure Ashton knew Harry was taken, yet he didn't think it was appropriate to kiss the man abruptly.  
Louis settled on pursing his lips and frowning offering the chestnut haired man his hand, "Hello."  
Louis retracted his hand to settle it on his non-existent baby bump; he wanted the baby safe; Ashton didn't seem to have a safe aura around him.


	68. Chapter 68

"Are you sure this is the place?" Louis asked anxiously, his leg bobbing up and down from his position in the front seat of the car. The two had arrived at Harry's family's house after leaving Ashton. The awkward encounter was ended after Harry, and he swapped numbers.  
"Yes Lou, I'm pretty sure I know where my family live." Harry chuckled, staring at the beautiful boy he was sat next to.  
"Pretty sure? Pretty sure or certain?" Louis asked wide eyes, Harry merely rolled his green eyes fondly getting out of the car with Louis doing the same. The two were about to walk up the stairs of the house before Louis yelled.  
"Nope!" Speed walking back to the car and getting inside the back seat. Harry frowned at Louis' antics, following him back to the car and opening the back door to sit next to him.  
"Lou?" Harry gained his boyfriend's attention softly, cupping his cheeks.  
"Baby you don't need to worry, my mum will love you so much," Harry spoke sincerely, looking into Louis' beautiful blue eyes which held so much worry. Louis had worked himself up to the point of tears.  
The caramel haired boy bit his lip considering what his boyfriend said. Harry noticed, and rubbed his thumb gently over the boy's thin pink lips; Lou released his lip between his teeth. Harry took that as a chance to press a delicate kiss to his mouth. It was gentle and loving.  
"Love you Louis, and do you know why my mum will love you too?" It was a rhetorical sentence as Harry pressed his lips to Louis' once more before answering his own question.  
"Because you're funny. You always look after me. You're the sweetest person ever. You are respectful and polite. You're fucking adorable. You're beautiful and innocent. You're kind, gentle, compassionate, courteous. Lou, she will love you because you're you." Harry spoke from the heart, emphasising the last word.  
"I love you, Harry." Louis let a tear of happiness slip.  
"Why are you crying, baby?" Harry asked kissing away his boyfriends tears. "Because you're the nicest person ever Harry and that was so sweet what you just said."  
The curly haired man snuggled his head into Louis' neck, kissing his soft skin.  
"Love you." He mumbled. There was a silent pause; the two boyfriends hugging before Harry began to blow raspberries onto Louis' skin.  
"Haz!" Louis giggled, trying to tickle Harry to no avail.  
"Oh Louis, you should know I'm not ticklish, but I know someone who is." Harry smiled devilishly before pushing Louis onto his back against the car seats and running his fingers teasingly over his stomach before tickling him.  
"Ha-harry, I-I-I-I will k-kill you!" Louis attempted to slap his boyfriend's hands away. Eventually, the tall frog stopped his attack staring at the blushing boy beneath him.  
"I love your giggle." Louis slapped his hand over his mouth, before removing it quickly to proclaim, "well you will never hear it again Harold you meany" Before placing his hand back over his mouth and turning around awkwardly. Louis was now lying across two of the three seats in the back seats of the car, with Harry sitting on the seat closest to the right window. Louis' legs where placed on Harry's lap. The latter smirked as he a view of Lou's ass.  
"Louuuuehhh," Harry called teasingly. "Louuueeeh, speak to meh." Harry massaged Louis' shoulders. "Oh well, desperate times require desperate measures." Harry said before tickling Louis once more, the small boy immediately began wriggling around, releasing his giggles. Harry laughed along before stopping pulling away from the small boy, landing a teasing spank to his ass.  
"Come on the fam is waiting."


	69. Chapter 69

Louis and Harry walked up the stairs of the latter's family home before loudly knocking on the wooden door. It didn't take long for brown haired women who resembled Harry to answer.  
"Harry dear!" She exclaimed, pulling her son in for a hug. "Oh look at you, your nine feet tall and so handsome." Anne squished Harry's cheeks together, pressing a sloppy kiss onto his left cheek.  
"Ew." Harry wiped his cheek in mock disgust. "Mum, you're embarrassing me. I bought company over." The women was alerted to the small boy standing behind Harry, nervously tugging his lips between his teeth.  
"Hello Mrs Styles, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Louis, Harry's boyfriend."  
"Mrs Cox, Styles was changed a long time ago," Anne stated a blank expression on her face.  
Louis mentally hit himself for his mistake.  
"I-I-I'm so-sorry I wasn't aware." Louis' eyes welled up with tears thinking that she hated him.  
"Oh no dear, it's okay I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's fine darling, come inside Louis and call me Anne." She smiled, as Louis wiped his eyes walking inside after Harry. She led them into the lounge room.  
"Robin and Gemma will be here soon. Can I get either of you a drink?"  
"Coffee" Harry replied, looking over at Louis for his answer.  
"Umm, do you have tea?"  
Anne smiled, "Of course, I will be right bac-" before she could finish her sentence Harry interrupted her. "I will come help you prepare the drinks."  
"Be right back baby." Harry kissed Louis gently, leaving the small boy on the couch by himself.  
\---  
"He is so adorable Harry." Anne cooed as they entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah, he is pretty." Harry smiled at the thought of Louis.  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"A year and one month"  
Anne smile. "I'm proud of you Haz."  
\---  
It wasn't long before Robin and Gemma arrived home. Louis introduced himself to Harry's stepdad, who pulled him in for a 'bro hug' jokingly proclaiming;  
"Thanks for choosing to be with Harry, I don't know who else would put up with the shit head."  
Louis laughed at that because there were many people fawning over his boyfriend.  
A few hours later and Louis had opened up to the family, acting like his usual loud, sassy self.  
"Oi, Gemma you're so cheating!" Louis had laughed during a game of monopoly. Robin, who had taken a liking to Louis sided with him. "Yeah Gemma, you're the banker, and you're short-changing us!"  
It was close to 5 pm when the fun and laughter had died down, and Harry decided it was time to share the big news. Everyone was sitting around the dining table talking when Harry squeezed his boyfriend's hand.  
"Um mum, Robin. There is something we need to tell you, though. Something important. Just-Just doesn't get angry." Louis looked at his boyfriend, nodding at him to continue.  
"Thank god you're gay because this sounds like the beggining of the I got my teenage girlfriend pregnant speech." Robin laughed but quickly froze when he saw the two gay boy's expressions.  
"What?"  
And so they explained, for the millionth time that Louis was pregnant.  
"Harry this isn't funny." Anne abruptly stood up, thinking her son was joking. "This-this isn't a joke." Harry placed his hand on Louis' non-existent bump. "There is a baby in there."  
A silence fell through the room, Louis and Harry holding onto each other in fear of being judged.  
"Shit." Robin broke the silence. "If the baby looks like you Harry it's going to be ugly as fuck." Louis giggled, because he knew although shocking to Anne and Robin, they had accepted the situation.  
\---  
Eventually, the two boyfriend's went home after Anne had cried congratulating them. Not before giving them a talk on how they would have to grow up and become more responsible. Oh, and to use protection next time.  
"Hey, Lou?"  
"Yeah, Haz?" The two were cuddling in bed.  
"We have an appointment to have an ultrasound tomorrow."  
Louis smiled, they would be able to see their tiny baby for the first time.


	70. Chapter 70

Louis and Harry stood in the bathroom together, preparing to take a bath with one another. Louis was now one month and a half along, and they would be having their first ultrasound in a few hours. Both men were overjoyed.  
Louis was in his panties balancing on the edge of the filling bathtub as he felt the temperature of the water.  
"Too hot?" Harry asked Louis as he stripped himself of his clothing, leaving himself completely nude. The small boy blushed at the sight. No matter how many times he sees his boyfriend naked, the sight of Harry's body never fails to leave him impressed and flustered.  
"T'is nice." Louis smiled sheepily.  
Harry returned the smile walking over to the small boy, who stood up from his seated position to face Harry.  
"I really love you. I love you up to the sky and down again, to the deepest oceans and up again." Harry proclaimed as he settled his arms around Louis' waist and pressed kisses onto the boy's soft hair.  
"You're a sap." Louis giggled quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. "But, I love you to Hazzy. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby." Louis bit his lip, staring up at Harry. The latter was shocked by Louis' declaration. They had never had a conversation about the future. Nonetheless, it made Harry happy to have confirmation that Louis wanted the same thing as he did.  
"I would adore that," Harry said as he placed his hands on Louis' still non-existent bump. "And I love you little one," Harry spoke, leaning down to kiss the soft skin.  
The two lovers eventually separated, Harry noticing the water level had risen to a sufficient degree. The man turned the tap off, checking that the water was a pleasant temperature; he didn't want to hurt his innocent boyfriend.  
Louis flushed red as he watched Harry step ungracefully into the water.  
"Coming?" Harry winked.  
"Bubbles?" Louis whispered, eyes large and doe. Harry nearly hit himself. Of course, Louis loved bubbles. "Top draw." The curly haired man pointed to the cabinet against the wall. Louis eventually leant down, searching for the scent he wanted, Harry smirked at the pantie clad ass that was facing him.  
"Nice view," Harry mumbled Louis giggled in response wiggling his ass teasingly.  
"Blueberry!" Louis proclaimed, holding up the bottle of bubble formula, before stepping towards the bathtub and pouring some in, watching as Harry moved the water with his arms, the foam bubbles growing.  
"Yay!" Louis cheered.  
"Come in sweetheart." Harry offered from inside the tub. Louis took up Harry's offer, stripping himself of his panties and stepping inside the tub with Harry. Sitting in between Harry's open legs, against the man's toned chest. The taller man immediately wrapped his strong arms around Louis' small waist, hugging his tummy.

Harry watches fondly as Louis clapped his hands around the foamy bubbles, he was beautifully innocent. The taller man placed sweet kisses on Louis' neck before declaring, "your beautiful Lou. Like a piece of priceless art."  
Suddenly Louis picks up a bunch of bubbles and holds his hand up.  
"Look Harry! The bubbles look like a fish!" Harry laughs because the foam does, in fact, look like a fish.  
"I shall name him squishy, and he shall be my squishy." Louis smiles cutely as he admires the fish looking bubble. Harry smirks before blowing the bubble out. "Hazzzz, you're meaaaan." Louis pouts, turning his head to face Harry.  
"Oops?" Harry answered sarcastically, which earns him a light slap on the shoulder. Lou begins to mumble incoherent things under his breath.  
"What was that sweetheart?" Harry laughs.  
"Oh nothing, just how much I love you." Louis answers sarcastically. Both boys laugh. "God your so adorable, I'm so glad your mine," Harry states, suddenly more serious.  
"I'm-I'm glad you're mine too" Louis smiles as his boyfriend begins to suck hickeys onto his neck, he finishes off the third hickey, looking at his work. "Now everyone knows your mine." Harry states, staring at the light purple marks. He brushes his thumb over the skin, pressing a kiss to the area that has Louis shivering in adoration. There intimate moment was cut off by a loud voice and a knock.  
"Larry? You better be out soon, I made you guys breakie." The two boyfriends sighed. Niall, he always interrupted.  
"Out soon Ni-Ni," Louis replied, turning back to Harry. The latter stared longingly into Lou's eyes before talking; "come on, let's wash up. Can you use my body wash? Want you to smell like me." Harry asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Louis merely smiled with a nod; he loved how protective Harry was of him.  
\---  
"Thanks, Ni!" Louis smiled happily, as the blonde served everyone breakie. There was egg, bacon, sausage, toast, roast tomato and pancakes. Enough for everyone.  
"Haz do we have any orange juice?" Louis asked Harry who was standing near the fridge.  
"I'll go to the store if we don't," Harry asked, stopping what he was doing and looking in the refrigerator.  
Louis smiled, he was very lucky to have a kind dork of a boyfriend like Harry; he just couldn't wait for the doctor appointment.


	71. Chapter 71

"Hi, we have an appointment for an ultrasound," Harry spoke excitedly to the women at the desk. The two were back at the hospital, the same ward they found out about the baby in, with Niall. Niall had insisted on coming with them; after all, he was the captain of their ship. Docter Robert Ray would be taking care of the couple during Louis and Harry's baby seeing as it was a high-risk pregnancy.  
"Okay Sir, can I have the last name of the girl pregnant?" The receptionist spoke, looking around for signs of pregnant women.  
"Umm, no uh. Louis my boyfriend here." Harry spoke, pointing towards the small boy. "He is the one pregnant, it-it's complicated. The doctor will know us... ." Harry laughed at himself as he rambled, he sounded like a madman claiming his male partner was pregnant. Eventually, the blonde boy spoke up, "The name is Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." Niall was probably the most excited for the babies arrival.  
The women gave Harry an unsure look, however, called the doctor over.  
"Hello Harry, Louis. How are my two most fascinating patients?" Dr Ray spoke as he walked over to the two from a near by room.  
"Great!" Louis squeaked, extremely thrilled. Both Harry and Dr Ray laughed at Louis' excited attitude.  
"And who is this?" Dr Robert asked, nodding at Niall.  
"Hey Doc, I'm Niall; the captain of their ship, I like golf, guitar and just so you know if that baby isn't healthy, I'm suing you because it is basically my child too because I am the captain of Larry. But I'm dark, Nah I take that back, I'm open about loving the two lovesick boyfriends. Did I mention how excited I was to see the baby?" Niall rambled, before smiling as if he hadn't just told the Docter his entire life story.  
The Docter looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Umm well, okay nice to meet you come right through, we won't make you wait any longer." Dr Robert smiled, before nodding at the women behind the desk. "Thanks, Ashley." He acknowledged the receptionist.  
\---  
"So we might not be able to see much this far into the pregnancy, after all, you're only six weeks along. However, this checkup is mostly to check the babies vital signs, seeing as this a high-risk pregnancy." Both Harry and Louis nodded, they didn't care what happened, as long as their baby was happy and healthy.  
The Docter smiled, patting the bed. "Well come on here Louis, and we will get you all settled up." The small boy anxiously let Harry's hand go, climbing onto the bed, laying on his back. He stared up at the blank computer screen, not believing that in a few moments he would see their tiny tiny baby.  
"So you're baby is about the size of a pomegranate seed at this stage." The Docter attempted small talk as he prepared the ultrasound equipment. Both Louis and Harry cooed. Whereas Niall stood in the corner of the room googling pomegranate seeds.  
"How cute! Look, Louis, this is a pomegranate seed." Niall pointed his phone towards the couple. The couple merely smiled, chuckling at their friend.  
"Can Hazza hold my hand?" Louis asked quietly, looking at Harry who was sitting on a chair against the wall; much too far away for Louis' liking.  
"Of course." The Docter smiled warmly. Harry immediately stood up, walking towards Louis, sitting the best he could next to Louis on the bed as he held the small boy's hand, pressing kisses to his soft palm.  
"So if you lift up your top, I can place the gel on your little tummy." The doctor stated. Louis did as told, flinching when the cold gel mad contact with his skin.  
"Cold." He whined, his boyfriend merely smiled at him; absolutely in love with both Louis and their unborn child.  
"By the end of this week, your baby will have tripled in size! The babies heart is now beating with a regular rhythm sadly it's still too faint to be picked up by the stethoscope, but if you have an ultrasound at some point over the next few weeks, which you will, it will probably be visible as a tiny, pulsing dot in the middle of his mini body." Docter Robert Ray exclaimed as he took some tests; measuring Louis' heartrate.  
"Okay? Ready?" Robert asked, excited to see the two fathers reaction... and Niall's  
"Yes!" Was their simultaneous response. And with that, the screen lit up as the doctor moved the wand against Louis' stomach until he found a clear picture of the baby.  
"Here we have, you're very healthy seeming baby," Robert stated as he pointed to a small dot.  
"A baby?" Louis asked in awe; Dr Ray nodded happily.

Louis started crying upon seeing the small dot, lifting his hand to touch the screen. Even Niall was quite, staring in awe at the ultrasound. The entire time Harry's expression remained neutral, watching the monitor. Dr Robert Ray eventually cleared the gel off Louis' stomach, telling him about what to expect in the upcoming weeks before printing off pictures of the ultrasound.  
"I'll give you two some alone time." Dr Robert Ray claimed, noticing Harry's spaced out expression. The Docter left, however, realised the blonde was still in the room, he popped his head in.  
"Niall, I think 'Larry' need some alone time." He smiled at the energetic blonde, whose eyes widened.  
"Oh shit okay. Crap I didn't mean to swear. Fuck sorry." He blushed exciting the room, and walking to the waiting room.  
\---  
"Can you believe it, Harry, we are going to be parents to a tiny tiny baby," Louis spoke in glee, staring at his boyfriend, who was still sitting next to him on the bed, now staring at Louis' small tummy.  
"It didn't feel real before, but now-" Harry spoke softly and meaningfully. Pausing, Harry sniffled as a tear dropped his cheek. Louis' mouth fell open as his boyfriend shed three more tears.  
"I love you and our baby so much." Harry finished his sentence, before getting onto his knees, pushing his face towards Louis' tummy.  
Louis watched on as Harry placed his large hands on the non-existent bump. "Hello, my pomegranate baby. Your mummy is the prettiest person ever; I hope you look just like him. I hope you have his eyes, his body, his skin tone, his lips, his button nose. I want you to be just like your perfect mummy, who I love to the end of the Earth." Harry nuzzled his nose into the hairless skin. Louis stared at his boyfriend, the smile never leaving his face.  
"You're going to be my little Princess or Prince, as long as you're healthy. Okay, baby? Be healthy for your Daddy and Mummy, please? I cannot wait until you arrive, sweetheart, you're going to be so beautiful and spoilt."  
With that said, Harry stood up pulling his boyfriend into a much-needed hug.  
"I can't wait for our baby to grow up and go to school, and on fathers day he or she can bring home those silly #1 Dad mugs. It will be beautiful." Louis teared up at Harry's words.  
"Yeah it will be," Louis replied, sneaking a kiss from his boyfriend. They would make great parents.


	72. Chapter 72

"Harry you dork, you always leave the toilet seat up!" Louis yelled from the bathroom. The small boy groaned closing the seat before turning to the washing machine, which was in the bathroom. Suddenly a mop curls entered the room, bouncing giddily over to Louis. Harry sat in front of Louis on the washing machine, which stood a meter off the ground.  
"But Lou, you're a guy, you're meant to be understanding. Us guys leave the seat up." Harry held Louis' waist, rubbing small circles into the clothed skin. The caramel haired boy rolled his eyes before proclaiming, "but Harry, I'm not a guy, I'm a Princess, and I expect to be treated like one." Louis smiled cheekily.  
"Oh really? Whose Princess are you?" Harry smirked, standing up, so the two boyfriends were chest to chest. "Yours Hazza." Louis smiled as Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' stomach.  
The small boy was now three months along in his pregnancy. Dr Robert Ray was jubilant to inform them that so far the baby was healthy and just over two and a half inches long, about the size of a small lime. However, Louis' wasn't showing yet, although he did have a tiny bump - it could easily be mistaken as fat. Nonetheless, Harry loved Louis' tummy and could never take his hands off of the boy.

Dr Robert also explained that because Louis was so tiny physically, it may take longer for his bump to show, or 'pop.' as the doctor had described it.  
"Wanna go shopping Lou?" Harry asked, now walking out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom with Louis in tow.  
"I really should finish my essay; it's due in a week." Louis had been working hard on his bachelor degree in teaching, majoring in drama. He was working part time, on his days off he took online university courses to finish his degree. Harry was proud of him.  
"You sure? I will buy you a build-a-bear if you come shopping with me?" The curly haired man attempted to persuade his boyfriend, and of course; at the offer, Louis agreed.  
\---  
"Oh Harry, look at this one. It's so cute." Louis held up a black bear before his eyes drifted to another display. Harry merely stood next to his beautiful boyfriend, watching Louis fondly.  
"OMG Daddy, look a little rainbow bear and a bigger one. We should get them. You can have the big one, and I can have the smaller one." Louis smiled hopefully, and who was Harry to say no? Especially after Louis addressed him so innocently as 'daddy'.  
"Okay baby boy, you get anything your little heart desired." Harry found himself grasping at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his tummy.  
"Love you Loubear."  
"Love you too Harbear."  
The two stood for some time enjoying the warmth of the other before another display rack caught Louis' eye. "Harry! Look at the clothing!" The said man chuckled, he imagined himself in five years doing this with their baby, with their little boy or girl running around the shop calling him Daddy and Louis mummy. It made the model's heart flutter.  
Harry laughed loudly upon seeing what had caught Louis' eyes.  
"Oh gosh Lou, are they even allowed to sell that in a child's shop." It was a bondage look alike costume for bears. Louis didn't answer merely pouted, staring at Harry with big doe eye.  
"Can we get it?" The taller of the two nodded, wide grin on his face. His Princess received anything he wanted.  
"Yay! Love you Hazzy." With that said Louis had picked up the lining of the two bears he wanted, taking them over to the employee who would stuff the bears for him. Harry followed after the small boy, making sure he was safe.  
"Hi-hi can-can you stuff these teddies please?" Louis smiled shyly, passing the lining of the bears and clothing to the male employee who merely smirked.

"Of course babe." With that one word, Harry's eyes widened as he possessively hugged his boyfriend. Louis' back was against Harry's chest.  
"Mmm love the clothing choice babe."  
The innocent boy merely smiled at the employee. However, Harry could tell that the brown haired male was imagining his boyfriend in not so innocent ways.  
And he wasn't going to have it.


	73. Chapter 73

Harry watched the employee as he continued to flirt with Louis. The small boy was oblivious as per usual. Harry didn't know if he loved Louis' innocence or hated it. The curvy boy thought of himself as ordinary, but to everyone else, including his boyfriend, he was the prettiest boy in the world.  
"So babes tell me do you like your bears thick? Squishy? Soft? Hard?" The man asked a sexual tone laced into his words.   
Harry's jaw tightened as he held Louis' waist possessively, glaring at the employee. The man didn't seem take Harry's hint as he continued to talk. "I personally like the bears nice and hard. Stuff them real good." Louis giggled at the silly man.  
"Well, I like my teddies squishy. Not too squishy, though. In the middle of hard and soft." Louis explained as the employee, whose name tag read Jake nodded.  
"Okay then babe, if you stand on the peddle over there we can get these teddies stuffed." Harry forced himself to let go of Louis' waist as the small boy went to do as told. Standing on the peddle which turned the machine that pumped stuffing into the teddies on.  
"Okay, you can step off now." Louis did as told, watching as the employing stitched the back of the smaller rainbow bear up before passing it to him.  
"Too soft?" Jake asked Louis smiled.  
"Just right." The small boy cuddled into his bear, Harry watched fondly, almost forgetting about the employee flirting with his boy. Louis just looked too cute hugging the teddy bear. However, Harry was drawn out of his trance when Jake spoke once again.  
"Okay now, let's get this other bear stuffed. Kay babes?" Harry glared at the man, finally speaking up.  
"Lou?" Harry held Louis' waist, turning the small boy around so they were chest to chest. The little boy merely raised his eyebrows, silently asking Harry to continue.  
"Can I give you a blowjob?" The caramel haired boy was taken back by Harry's forwardness stuttering out a reply.   
"I-I'd lov-love i-it if you just wait." He was hyper aware that Jake was watching the encounter intensely. Harry smiled triumphantly, taking Louis' chin in his hands as he ran his thumb over the small boy's lip.  
"I love you, Lou."  
"Love you too Hazzy, but let me get the teddies first?" Louis smiled innocently. Harry returned the smile, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before turning back towards Jake, sending the man a cocky smirk. Harry watched as the employee's mouth fell open and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.  
"Umm so if you just stand on the peddle, we can stuff the other bear."  
\---  
Soon enough Louis and Harry at paid for the bears, the last thing they had to do was name them.  
"What do you want to call them sweetheart." Harry couldn't let go of Louis, any man that walked past the two he glared at deeming them as a threat.  
"Umm. Rbb and Sbb?" Louis asked, turning to Harry for approval.   
The latter was confused, "what does that mean?" Louis was quick to answer, "rainbow bondage bear and sugar baby bear. It's us! Sort of." He giggled looking at the bondage outfit the smaller bear was wearing and the police officer outfit the taller bear was wearing.   
Harry chuckled loudly, "sounds brilliam!" Louis scirbbled the names down on the 'adoption certificate' before walking out of the shop hand in hand with his boyfriend.  
"Hey Hazza?"  
"Yes Loubear?"  
"How bout that blowjob?"


	74. Chapter 74

"God I'm going to fuck you so hard you will get even more pregnant."  
"That isn't possible Harry," Louis whined as his boyfriend sucked love bites onto his neck.  
After teasingly asking Harry if he would still give him a blowjob when they exited Build-A-Bear, the curly haired man had immediately become turned on. So here the two were now, back at their home Louis lying on his back as Harry hovered over him, sucking love bites into his neck. Luckily, Niall, Liam and Ash were out.  
"Well, I will make it possible." Harry moaned at the sight of the boy's panties; his dick was hard and visible through the white lace.

"Daddy, please," Louis whined, he needed more. The small boy was getting more adventurous with sex, and Harry loved it.  
The taller man groaned, kissing his boyfriend softly, before licking into his mouth, the innocent kiss soon becoming not so innocent. Louis began to wrap his legs around Harry's waist, only for the older man to stop him.  
"Nu-uh." Harry broke off the kiss, removing the small boy's legs before gently, flipping him onto all fours, careful of the baby. Louis wriggled his pantie clad ass as the taller man moaned. The back of the lace white panties were just as sexy as the front. Particularly on Louis who had model worthy curves.

"What do you want baby boy?" Harry teased the small boy, running his hands up and down the short boy's upper thighs, not touching his ass.  
"Dadddddy," Louis whined, not wanting to beg. Harry smirked, Louis would resist pleading, he said it made him feel embarrassed and downgraded. However, it was no secret to the two that Louis loved feeling small.  
"Well if you don't want anything, Daddy can just leave," Harry spoke, pretending to get off the bed. With that Louis was arching his back, presenting his ass more as he begged.  
"No no please don't leave Daddy. Need you to fuck me please fuck me, Daddy. Need you."  
"Sorry, Lou I can't hear you. What do you want me to do?" Harry asked lifting his teeth to the top of Louis' panties. He toyed with the lace, before pulling it off of the boy. They were now both naked.

"Fuck me daddy."  
"Gosh little one, you're so stunning." Harry admired, as he squeezed the boy's ass, landing a single spank to the right cheek. Louis cried out in pleasure.  
"Your glowing blue, full of my baby and still begging to be fucked." Harry paused to suck a love bite into the flesh of Louis' ass; it was squishy.  
"You look so beautiful baby, can Daddy take a picture? Would be a shame not to document this." Harry asked, not trying to pressure the innocent boy.  
"Mmm, okay Daddy." Louis smiled up at the man, lifting his ass further into the air, as Harry stood up and off the bed taking out his Canon camera, clicking a few pictures. Louis loved the attention.  
"Can you spread yourself baby blue? Wanna sees your lovely tight pink hole." Louis immediately did as told, his fingers grazing his entrance.  
No matter how many times Harry fucked him, he was always tight. The curly haired man snapped another picture of the small boy's hole before leaning down to lick at his rim.  
Louis cried out at the sudden, unanticipated action. "Daddy!" Harry chuckled, stroking his own dick a few times before putting the camera down.  
The taller man began to walk slowly around the room, pacing back and forth, just admiring Louis. "Remind me what you want Daddy to do sweetie?" Harry asked as he reached into a draw. Louis sat up, looking over his shoulder at Harry, he was holding a permanent marker.  
"Answer me, Lou." Harry had walked over to the small boy and landed a light spank on the boy's ass.  
"Ah fuck me."  
"Mmm, that's right." Harry paused, "Show me your ass." Louis immediately got back onto all fours, he looked over his shoulder, watching as his boyfriend used the marker to write something on his fulsome globes.  
Soon enough, Harry sat up admiring his work. "Sit up again." Louis did as told, as Harry snapped a picture of the boy's ass. Showing him the photo, the boy gasped, he was so turned on.  
Harry had written on both of his large globes. On the left cheek it read 'fuck' and on the right it read 'me'.  
"You wanted me to fuck you after all."


	75. Chapter 75

Louis sighed happily as he snuggled into the warmth which was Harry. Neither of the two had enough energy to get out of bed, both still naked under the covers after their intimate exchange.  
"I love you so much Hazza."  
"Love you too sweetheart." Harry turned to the small boy, smiling softly as he kissed Lou's thin lips. The kiss didn't become heated; it was purely an act of love.  
"Honey i'm home!"  
Niall called out with Ash and Liam in tow; the three had left Louis and Harry alone while they went out in search for jobs.  
Harry made it clear that once the baby was born the three friends would have to find their own residence. As much as Harry loved his three friends, he didn't want the baby growing up in a household where a food addict was sleeping in the kitchen.  
The curly haired boy pulled away from the small boy, wiping his mouth as saliva was dripping between the two.  
"Fricking bread stick. Cock blocking since day one." Harry mumbled as his boyfriend giggled softly hitting him on the shoulder.  
"Hazzzy be nice."  
"Hey, I am nice he is the one cockblocking." The two laughed, getting up to get dressed. Harry smiled walking to his closet, frowning holding up a hideously bright shirt.  
"When the fuck did I buy this?"  
Louis merely laughed.  
\---  
"Nialllll!" Louis screamed, jumping into his best friend's arms. "Louuuuis!" The blonde mocked, hugging the caramel haired boy.  
"Everyone wanna steal my boy," Harry grumbled walking into the room.  
"Ha-ha Haz, I love Ni more than you." The small boy poked his tongue out at his pouting boyfriend.  
Harry fake glared before proclaiming. "Thought we were going strong."  
Everyone in the living room laughed as Harry sat on the couch, with his arms crossed stubbornly like a child. Louis raced over to his boyfriend sitting on his lap as he giggled. "I love you Hazza. You and only you." He pressed a sloppy kiss to the man's cheek.  
"Yay!" Harry smiled, dimples prominent.  
"Nooo, I thought I had a chonce with you, Louis." Niall's loud Irish voice interrupted the sentimental moment.  
"Oh my god, what the fuck is a chonce." Liam turned to Niall, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Everyone laughed at the pair. Eventually, the laughter ceased.  
"Do you guys want to watch a movie and order takeout?" Liam asked, noticing it was 7 pm.  
"Would rather not watch a movie, I have work tomorrow," Louis whined, head in Harry's lap as he sprawled out across the couch.  
"Mmm okay, any suggestions?" Liam asked, and this time it was Harry who spoke. "How 'bout a good old fashion game of twister?"  
\---  
"Ashley, are you blind? left hand red not yellow you, cheater." Louis giggled at the long haired man.  
Louis had decided not to participate, not wanting to fall on his stomach. He was enjoying watching his three friends groan as he instructed them which colour dots to put their hands and feet on.  
"Uuuh, okay Harry. I need to put my hand on red. So this might feel like I'm molesting you, but I'm not." Ash proclaimed, Harry was confused until he felt the man's hand sneak under his groin and towards the only available red dot.  
"Uh, dickhead." Harry groaned.  
"Can't take it old man?" Louis teased his boyfriend.  
"Oi Loueh, I'm only twenty-three."  
"Exactly, and I'm nineteen. You're old." Louis giggled.  
"Hey in a few months you will be twenty-" Harry was cut off by Niall. "Just fucking get a move on, my whole body is twisted in unnatural ways ahhhh."  
The blonde released a shout as he went tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter, bringing Liam and Ashley down with him.  
Harry looked up noticing his was the only one left on the twister mat.  
"I won."  
Louis laughed from his seat on the couch, pushing Harry with his foot, so the curly haired man toppled to the ground, just like Niall had.  
"You lose."  
Everyone stopped laughing when a phone's ringtone was heard.  
"That's mine." Called Ash, getting up to check his phone. He looked at the caller before proclaiming, "shit. Liam, it's her.... should I get it?"


	76. Chapter 76

Niall, Louis and Harry seemed confused as Liam and Ash shared knowing looks. "Up to you mate." Liam shrugged. Eventually, Ashley answered the phone, leaving the room for privacy.  
\---  
"Uh hey..." Ashley trailed off.  
"Hi, Ash... it's me, Kina."  
Kina, also known as Ashley's ex-girlfriend, they broke up when the man went to prison. Kina may look like a whore, big boobs, a skinny frame and bright blonde hair... but that is the way Ash likes his girls.  
The two had dated for three years, which is a long time, considering Ashley prefers one night stands. The man didn't want to admit that he loved Kina, he was scared of love. His parents went through a bitter divorce and as cheesy as it is, it left him afraid of relationships.  
Yet, Liam knew that Ashley loved Kina.  
"Kina, hi. Long time no speak." Ash spoke awkwardly; the two had never 'officially' broken up.  
"I heard you're out of jail now." Kina trailed off. "Hope you survived alright in there."  
"I'm a big strong, sexy man; I survived just fine." The two chuckled at Ashley's ego.  
"Are you going to be meeting up with the boys now that you're free?" Kina asked. The boys, also known as Ashley's ex-band Black Veil Brides. The man hadn't even thought of returning to them.  
"I don't know Kina; they are where this mob shit started."  
It was no lie that his band mates had pressured him into things that he should not have participated in. From there, he regrettably ended up joining a gang.  
"Understandable." Was her reply, she was well aware of how his band mates had tormented and peer pressured the man into things he didn't want to do.  
The two didn't say anything for some time, just thinking. Although neither of them would admit it... they were clearly still in love.  
"Would you like to meet for coffee Ash?" Kina finally spoke up.  
"Yeah, I would love that. You still live here don't you?" Ash asked referring to London.  
"Sure do. How 'bout the cat cafe at 10 am tomorrow?" The place they met. Ashley smiled at the memories.  
"Sounds good."  
\---  
"Hello, Loubear." Harry smiled, walking into the cafe Lou worked at the following morning. A bright smile fell upon Lou's lips, noticing Harry.  
"Harry!"  
The short boy flung himself at his boyfriend. "What are you doing here Haz?"  
Louis asked, he thought Harry had a meeting. Luckily there were only three customers in the cafe, all of which had ordered and been served.  
"Martha just wanted to congratulate me on achieving what I have so quickly." Harry began, referring to Martha Stuart, the producer of the magazine. "She also gave me a copy of the draft for December's magazine." The curly haired man smirked cheekily.  
"Here I am!" He smiled, showing Louis the magazine front cover. The small boy smiled in glee, so proud of Harry.

"Oh god Harry, you always look so good. I cannot believe this is without makeup and photoshop." Louis gushed, taking the magazine from his boyfriend, gawking at the beauty on the front cover.  
"Thanks, baby." Harry smiled, "But I do have to get back to work. Lou wants me to learn how to do my hair nicely myself" Lou was Harry's hair stylist.  
Lou leant over the counter, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. "Okay, you have fun."  
Harry winked at the small boy, before turning around to face him once more.  
"Oh and Lou?"  
"Yes, Harold?" Louis smiled cheekily.  
"I will facetime you later, I have a surprise for you."


	77. Chapter 77

Louis sighed as he walked through the front door of his home. He had a long stressful day; he accidently spilt coffee on a customer, and she wasn't pleased. She went as far as threatening to sue the small boy; luckily Niall was there to help defuse the situation.  
"Anyone here?" Louis yelled as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water. The lack of response reassured him that Harry was still at the modelling agency and Niall, Liam and Ash had gone out; most likely looking for employment.  
The small boy lazily dragged his bag towards the master bedroom flopping on the comfortable bed, careful of his still non-existent bump - he was only two months along.  
He had almost fallen asleep when a loud ringing startled him. The tired boy noticed it was a facetime from Harry, just like the man had promised.  
"Hawwy?" Louis rubbed his eyes as he accepted the call.  
"Hey, Lou!" The curly haired man cheered, however, his thumb was purposefully covering the camera.  
"I can't see you Hazza." Louis' confused voice was heard. The curly haired man smirked thinking of the surprise he had for Louis.  
"I told you I have a surprise for you, Princess." Harry smiled, looking at his phone screen, Lou was so cute when he was tired.  
"Well, I cannot see the surprise if you hold your thumb against the camera Hazzy." Louis giggled, raising his hand up to his mouth.  
Harry laughed, before moving his thumb. What Louis saw made him gasp.  
"Harold! NO! You're joking."  
"Do you like it?" Harry's smile was wide as he brushed his hair through his now extremely short locks.  
He had cut his hair. The hair Louis loved. The hair Louis tugged when they had sex. It was all gone.

Harry laughed loudly upon seeing Louis' distressed face. However, he soon stopped when he saw tears well up in the small boy's eyes.  
"Lou? Babe... it will grow back." Harry couldn't believe Louis was crying.  
"But I want it back now." Louis sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest as he tightly held the phone. "I hate you!" The small boy declared, rubbing his nose.  
Harry shouldn't have, but he laughed; he loved his little boyfriend.  
"Well, I have enough love for the both of us," Harry replied cheekily, pressing a kiss to the camera; the cheesy line had Louis giggling.  
"I still hate you."  
"Oh, baby you're too precious." Harry chuckled at Louis' pouting form, "I will be home in an hour."  
\---  
Louis was straddling Harry's lap just staring at him; he looked so different. Niall, Ash and Liam still weren't home; Harry let Louis know that they had told him they were going clubbing.  
"It's so short." Louis pouted, tugging on the now straight strands of Harry's hair. The latter laughed loudly, flipping the small boy over so they were spooning.  
"You're so short Lou."  
"Eyyy, I'm 5'9"!" Louis declared as he turned around in Harry's grasp, so they were facing each other.  
"And I'm a fooking wizard." Harry mocked Louis by giving an unrealistic analogy. The small boy glared at his boyfriend, licking his cheek.  
"Eww Lou." Harry wiped his wet face on his shirt.  
The two cuddled in silence for some time, enjoying the others company. Harry held Louis close, one hand constantly resting on his tiny, tiny, tiny bump. The curl-straight haired man couldn't wait until Louis began to show.  
The doctor said he would most likely 'pop' at the three-month mark.  
"Hey, Hazz?"  
"Yeah, Lou?"  
"What am I meant to tug on during sex now?"  
All Harry could think was, 'well, he has his priorities right.'


	78. Chapter 78

"Kina and Ashley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Liam laughed as Ash pushed him off the couch.  
"Oh shut up Leeyum," Ash spoke, as he pouted.  
Ash and his ex-girlfriend had met up for coffee; one thing led to another, and he had spent two days at her house; now they were dating again.  
All four boys were in the living room teasing him.  
"Do you have a picture of her Ash?" Louis asked, he had heard Ashley gush about Kina for hours. However, he had never seen a picture of her.  
"Umm yeah." Ash pulled out his phone, glancing at the picture.  
"Just so you know, this is my 'type' so don't call her a slut because of her looks," Ashley warned as he passed the small boy his large iPhone 6+, it dwarfed Louis' hands. The latter's eyes widened at the blonde haired girl.

"Wow. Those are some big boobs." Everyone laughed at the small boy as the phone was passed around the room so everyone could see.  
The topic of conversation soon changed, Louis smiled as listened to Niall complain how Nando's won't allow him into their stores seeing as he stole from them.  
However, a mild pain shooting through Louis' stomach caused him to groan.  
"uuugh."   
Everyone paused to look at him, Harry's hand's immediately went to cup the tiny bump.  
"You okay sweetheart?" Louis took a deep breath before nodding; the pain was now gone.  
"Yeah, just a small cramp." Harry frowned but nodded nonetheless.  
\---  
"Where are you two off to?" Harry asked, noticing Liam and Ash getting ready; it was 5 pm.  
"Party, nothing too big." Harry watched as Niall jumped up at the declaration.  
"Can I come?" The blonde asked excitedly. Liam laughed fondly at his friend, "Sure Ni."  
Louis, who was sitting on Harry's lap on the couch frowned.  
"Can we go?" He asked innocently; he didn't like being excluded. Liam didn't answer, he knew it wasn't his decision, it was Harry's.  
"Lou, baby... you're pregnant." Harry frowned.  
"Haz, please - I won't drink, plus I'm only two and a half months along." The small boy pouted at his boyfriend.  
"Okay..." Harry sighed, Louis had him wrapped around his little finger.  
\---  
"This is Kina everyone, Kina this is Louis, Harry, Niall and you remember Liam," Ashley shouted over the loud music. They were in a small one level house; there were around 50 people there.  
"Nice to meet you!" Louis squeaked, shaking the girl's hand. Kina wasn't very tall, yet Louis was still shorter. The innocent boy stood on his tippy toes attempting to look taller.  
"Ash never shuts up about you!" Niall chuckles as he shakes the girl's hand.  
The blonde girl giggled; "my friends would probably say the same about me. Can never get this looker out of my mind." She smiled as she hip-checked Ash.  
Ashley blushed before declaring, "Kina and I are going to look for some old friends, see ya later guys!"  
Soon enough Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall were left standing by themselves as people danced near them.  
"Niall wanna dance?" Liam called over the music, jokingly taking the blonde's hand.  
"Sure Li!"  
With that said Niall and Liam were off and towards the dance area, Louis laughed as Niall stood on a couch and began doing the Macarena.  
"Remind me how many beers he has had?" Harry joked.  
\---  
Louis frowned, they had been at the party for two hours, and everything went well for the first hour; however a brunette boy seemed to have taken a liking to Harry... and Louis was jealous.  
The stranger, who was obviously gay, and clearly a bottom, shot sexual puns at Harry and even asked him to dance. His name was Rian, Rieley... Ryan? Louis doesn't know, and frankly, he doesn't care.

What he does care about is the fact that Harry had been completely ignoring him as he let this Ryan guy, blatantly flirt with him. Louis watched glumly, sat in a chair in the corner as Harry and Ryan danced. Louis glared noticing that Harry didn't push the boy off him when he began to grind against his crotch.  
The pregnant boy looked around as tears welled up in his eyes, he couldn't see Liam or Niall anywhere; Ash and Kina had walked to a nearby bedroom... he can only assume what they are doing.  
So with a frown plastered on his face, the small boy stands up making his way towards a bathroom.  
\---  
Louis sits on the bathroom floor wallowing in self-pity as he cries. He just wants Harry to hold him and tell him that he loves him not Ryan.  
However, he frowns when the cramping in his stomach returns. He grunts as he holds onto his small bump. Unlike last time, the cramping does not pass, this time it continues, gradually becoming more painful.  
"Fuck," Louis whispered as he stands up, leaning over the sink.

Suddenly, his underwear feel wet. With a frown, the small boy reaches behind his back to brush his hand over his ass.  
He gasps when he notices the blood.  
All he can think is, i'm miscarrying.


	79. Chapter 79

Thank you so much for 200,000 reads!  
Louis began hyperventilating as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He splashed a handful of cold water onto his face, attempting to regain control.  
All he could think was, this is not happening.  
Once the small boy felt as if he could walk properly without doubling over, he set off into a sprint... he needed to get to a hospital.  
"Harry? Harry!" Louis called, desperately searching for his boyfriend, sadly the now short-haired man was no longer on the dance floor. Louis let out a loud sob as the music seemed only to get louder, his vision blurring.  
"Harry?" Louis called once more, running to the opposite end of the house; people gave him strange looks.  
Louis bit his lip harshly, whispering out a small desperate, "daddy?"  
"Louis?" The small boy turned around, face-to-face with a sober looking Liam.  
"Liam! Where is Harry?" Louis frantically asked, turning 360 degrees in an attempt to locate him.  
"Whoa, whoa Lou - babe, calm down. What's wrong." Liam spoke gently as he took hold of the boy's arm to steady him... he looked ready to pass out.  
"I-I'm bleeding out of my ass, and the cramps are back, and I think there is something wrong with the baby." Louis wasn't even embarrassed.  
"Fuck, come on let's get you to the hospital," Liam spoke in a rushed tone as he began to lead Louis to the front door.  
"But Harry-" Louis just wanted Harry to hold him and whisper how everything would be okay.  
"Lou, the baby is the priority."  
Louis frowned because that was true. It wasn't just Louis and Harry anymore. He had to put their child first.  
\---  
"Dr Ray!" Louis called. Luckily the closest hospital was the same hospital he had had his bi-weekly checkups at.  
When Liam and Louis entered the emergency room in a rush, the small boy was lucky enough to spot Dr Robert Ray near reception.  
"Louis? What's wrong?" There was obvious distress in the doctor's voice. He knew Louis could miscarry at any time, and he was a male; it wasn't 'natural' for him to conceive. The odds were against him.  
"Something's wrong, my ass is bleeding, and I have the same cramps as I did when I first met you."  
With that said, the small boy was being escorted by doctors and nurses for an examination.  
\---  
Liam sighed sadly as he rubbed a crying Louis' back. The doctors had informed the small boy why he was experiencing cramping and blood loss half an hour ago.  
"Yea... um, Haz it' just me again." Louis paused to hiccup and sniffle. "I-I hope you're okay... um, I'm at the hospital, something happened with the baby. Thought you might want to know. Call me."  
That was the thirteenth voicemail he had left his boyfriend.  
"Why won't he answer Liam! I just want to know he is okay." Louis cried holding onto his friend for support.  
Liam sighed, Louis had told him about the Ryan incident earlier that night. The puppy-faced individual wanted to criticise himself for ever allowing Louis to come to the party.  
"Lou, at least the baby is perfectly healthy ey?" Liam smiled, cheering Louis up.  
When the doctors delivered the news to the small crying boy, he had immediately cried tears of joy. The bleeding he was expierencing was to 'make up' for the periods he never had. Of course with that came the cramps.  
The baby was fine.  
"Yeah...." Louis sighed holding his barely showing bump, as he sniffled once more. Three basic questions running through his head.  
Was Harry safe?  
Did Harry care he was gone?  
Was Harry still with Ryan?  
\---  
Meanwhile, at the party, Harry was drunk; he could barly walk, couldn't speak without a slur. He could hardly comprehend that he was laying on a bed with Ryan straddling him.


	80. Chapter 80

To say Harry awoke to a headache was an understatement, what he was experiencing could only be described as an intense migraine. Sitting up in bed, he slowly opened his emerald eyes. There was light shining through the window, too much in his opinion. However, the light wasn't the worrying thing it was the fact that he was in an unknown room, in an unrecognisable bed, alone.  
What happened last night?  
With a pounding head, he slowly made his way out of the room and towards what he hoped was a bathroom. He seriously needed to puke. Thankfully as he opened the white wood door, brown tiles and a toilet welcomed him as he dropped to his knees and vomited. The curly haired individual was confused; he thought he had drank responsibly. In saying that... he must be incorrect as he can hardly remember the previous night's events.  
A voice pulled him away from his train of thoughts.  
"Thought you would be shit-faced his morning. God bro."  
Wiping his mouth with toilet paper, the ex-criminal turned to face the mystery voice. It was Ashley; he stood there with his arm against the wall looking almost sorrowful.  
"Ash? What the hell happened the last nig-" Sadly he was cut off when another round of stomach acid decided to make its way into the toilet. The black-haired man frowned as he walked into the room, rubbing his friends back comfortingly.  
"You're not going to like what happened..." Ash trailed off as Harry once again wiped his mouth.  
"Just tell me."  
So, with a sigh, the tattooed man began to explain to a bewildered Harry the night's events and how he had acted around Ryan.  
"Wait! Where the fuck is Louis? Don't you dare say I slept with this Ryan guy!"  
Ashley grunted as he helped Harry stand on two feet, slowly leading him into the kitchen where he gave him aspirin before answering his queries.  
"I don't know where Louis is. Liam called me saying he was safe but he desperately needed to speak with you... as for sleeping with Ryan."  
Ash dramatically paused watching as Harry's face dropped in despair.  
The black-haired man smiled, "just teasing you. No, you didn't sleep with him. Went very close. You are lucky I saved your ass. More than sure that Ryan drugged your drink. Kina was telling me about this drug on the streets it's called the 'love drug'. All you have to worry about is explaining your actions to Louis; I think he will understand. But let's just say no more parties for some time."  
Harry sighed.  
Why does everything seem to go wrong?  
\---  
Louis sat at home staring blankly at a picture of Harry and him on the wall. He was hurt, the way the latter had acted yesterday bothered him.  
He sighed standing from the couch and walking towards his phone which was placed on the kitchen table.  
He stared at the object.  
He wanted to call Harry, he wanted to hug him, wanted Harry to tell him how much he loves him. Another part of him didn't want to call Harry; he didn't want to seem clingy, he wanted to be angry at his boyfriend.  
The small didn't get to make a decision as he heard the sound of keys rustling, and the front door opening.  
"Umm... Lou?" A deep voice relaxed Louis.  
It was Harry.  
He should be angry, yet all he could feel was relief flooding through his veins as he rushed to the door.  
"Hazzy!" Louis exclaimed as he stood on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around the man's neck.  
He smiled in contentment.  
The two stood together in each other embrace for some time before Harry pulled away. Liam had told him what happened at the hospital, all he could feel was guilt.  
Louis whined when his boyfriend pulled away from the hug, nevertheless, smiled once more when Harry dropped to his knees, cupping his tiny bump.  
"Hello, little one. Daddy is here now. I love you so much my little precious tiny baby... only 2.5cm hey baby? Daddy is so sorry for the stress he put your mummy through... Daddy will explain everything to mummy yeah? Then he will feed your mummy yummy food, and make love to him if he lets me. I make mistakes little baby, but your mummy is so amazing because he is the most forgiving person ever."  
Harry pressed a longing kiss to Louis's stomach before staring up at the caramel haired boy. He had an endearing smile plastered on his features, and tears falling from his blue eyes.  
"I love you too Louis. Love you and our baby so much. Please, let me explain."  
Harry stood up, cupping Louis' chin. The small boy felt so much love coming from his boyfriend, he merely nodding leaning in for a kiss.  
Because like always, everything will be okay.  
\---


	81. Chapter 81

Two weeks later:  
It had been two weeks since the Ryan incident, everything in the Stylinson household had returned to normal.   
Well, mostly everything, Ashley had moved out; he had returned to his old band 'Black Veil Brides'. The group had apologised profoundly for their part in him joining a gang. Although they didn't directly cause his downward spiral into the criminal life, they did pressure him; and they were extremely sorry for that.  
The tattooed man had thought about rejoining their band for a week before he accepted not only their offer but also their string of apologies.  
So that left Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam. And currently, Harry, Niall and Liam were sat on the couch staring at a much larger Louis.  
Liam's mouth hung agape as he stared at Louis' stomach. Overnight the small boy's bump had seemed to 'pop'. He was three months along, and now he certainly looked it.

In fact, the couple had gone for their latest ultrasound, and Dr Ray informed the two that his belly was greater than average. Harry didn't know whether to be glad because he would get to see his boyfriend glowing full of their baby or worried because Louis was petite and carrying a large baby.  
Nonetheless, Harry couldn't keep his hands off Louis.  
"You're so pretty baby boy." Harry smiled, stepping off the couch and moving to hug Louis from behind. The small boy smiled, falling into his boyfriend's embrace as Harry's hands made their way to his belly.  
"You know what else is going to be pretty Lou? Our baby." Harry whispered in Louis' ear as he pressed kisses up and down the boy's neck.  
"Love you Hazza."  
"And I love you and our baby too Loubear."  
\---  
Days later:  
"GUESS WHAT!" Came an excited voice from the front door.  
Louis and Harry who were asleep on the couch jumped awake. The small boy groaned rubbing his eyes; he had just returned from a tiring shift at the cafe.  
The baby was growing fast; it wore him out. Luckily he hadn't had any strange cravings yet.  
As Louis began to wriggle around on Harry's chest, whining softly, the curly haired man shooshed him holding him close as Niall and Liam entered the room.  
"What Niall?" Louis blinked.  
"We got jobs!" Niall cheered, pointing to Liam and himself.  
Harry and Louis both smiled happy for their friends. "That's good, where are you working?"  
"Sex toy testing industry!" Niall claimed, bright smile never leaving his face.  
Louis however, quite literally choked on air. "WHAT! Liam? Is this true?" The small boy raised his voice.  
Liam merely rolled his eyes reluctantly nodding.  
"Yes. Niall is now a sex toy tester, me on the other hand... I chose a more conventional job. Target worker."  
If Harry and Louis weren't awake before, this news certainly woke them up. To say they were shocked was an understatement.  
"Oh come on Liam, you only get paid $18 an hour, I get paid $40 an hour." Niall's Irish voice spoke hastily as he attempted to make his point.  
This time, it was Liam's turn to roll his eyes as he turned to face Harry.  
"He only chose to work in a sex toy testing factor because he thinks one of the girls there is hot. Her name is Alanai. He is entirely love struck."  
Both Louis and Harry burst out laughing.  
"Awww does wittle Niall have a wittle crush." Louis teased as he held his bump.  
"Come on Liam; I talked to her once..." Niall flushed red.  
"Once and you agreed to test sex toys for cash."  
With that, Niall was the latest joke of the week.  
\----  
"Hi, Alanai."  
"Oh Hey, Niall! Here for your first shift?" The short girl asked, taking notice of the way the Irishman was staring at her.  
"Yeah.... I guess."  
"Great, I will help show you the ropes."  
Niall nodded, entranced by her eyes; they were an unusual colour; blue on the outside then green in the middle and brown on the very inside. He thought they were beautiful.

Following the short girl, he couldn't help but bite his lip; willing his eyes not to drop towards her ass.  
"Here we are." She smiled as she opened the door revealing a wall of sex toys.  
It was then that he realised that he had accepted a job as a sex toy tester.  
Yep, he was in deep...


	82. Chapter 82

"It's date night. Date night gotta get home for date night." Louis chanted as he happily rubbed down each table in the cafe with a wet cloth.  
Calum laughed as he tallied the till.  
"Well someone's excited." He commented.  
The two had just closed the cafe and were packing up. Louis' shift ended in ten minutes, so he was cleaning the tables.  
"Harry and I haven't been on a date in aggggges." Louis exaggerated. "So we decided Friday's will be date night!"  
The tanned man laughed as he stacked a pile of $20 bills. "So did Niall really have to test a cock ring?" Calum laughs.  
Niall had been working for the sex toy testing company for three days now, and he had to test some rather strange flavours of lube and the one thing that pushed him outside of his comfort zone, a cock ring.  
Louis giggles remembering Niall's red face when he told the small boy about his experience.  
"Yes! He was so embarrassed that he liked it! I swear, he says he is straight... but he is gay at heart."  
Over the past few months, Calum had become good friends with Niall, Liam, Harry and Ash.  
\---  
Louis returns home from the bus 30 minutes later, and he comes home to a full house; even Ashley was there with Kina.  
"OMG Louis! You never said you were so kinky!" Liam blurts out in a fit of laughter as the small boy walks to where Niall, Liam, Ash and Kina are standing around a red Harry.  
"Guyyys come on, our sex life is personal," Harry whines pathetically as he shuffles towards his very confused boyfriend. Louis places a comforting hand around Harry's waist.  
"What's going on Hazza?"  
Before Harry can answer Niall explodes into his own fit of hilarity as he points towards the corner of the room. Bundled into the corner is one of Louis' sex toys.  
The bright pink; large, ball dildo.  
He thought that it had been placed in his cupboard and forgotten about. Louis' eyes widen as he shamefully attempts to cover his face.  
"That was private! Who on earth found that." Louis groans as he looks at all his friends. It makes it worse that Kina was there.  
"Liam was looking for his green jacket and thought it might have been mixed with your clothes," Ash speaks up.  
Louis groans as he shoves his face into Harry's chest.  
Well, now his friend's know about their sex life.  
\---  
"Tell me the story of your life," Harry says suddenly as he is driving.  
The two had left not long ago and were heading for their date, which Louis was still clueless as to where they were going. The couple had agreed that they would take turns organising dates.  
Harry one week, Louis the other.  
"Well I was born, I lived, I went to prison then I met a guy, I fell in love, I got pregnant, and now I plan to live the rest of my life with the man I love."  
Louis smiled at Harry.  
Blue met green, just like when Harry found Louis held against the wall of the prison by Andy - their eyes met and the feeling of love spread through their bodies like wildfire.  
\---  
"What is this?" Louis questioned as Harry took his hand and began walking towards the river dock.  
"Our date of course."  
"Well, what might our date be?"  
"A sunset river cruise." Harry winked softly as he watched the bright smile grow onto Louis' features.  
Louis giggled softly as he stopped Harry's large strides to stand on his tippy-toes, reaching up and hugging his boyfriend. The small boy landed a longing kiss to the taller boy's lips.  
"You certainly set the bar high for date ideas Hazza."  
"Well, I have to provide the best dates for the love of my life."


	83. Chapter 83

"Hazzzy slow down." Louis giggled as the older man took his hand and began skipping towards the large boat. For Harry, he wasn't walking fast, but compared to Louis' much smaller strides he was jogging.  
"But Lou I'm excited. We haven't been on a date in what seems like years." Harry paused just outside the entrance to the boat. He searched through his man bag for the tickets as he spoke.  
"Yeah, it will be nice. All this baby drama seems, and we appear to have forgotten about romance." Louis spoke softly, as he held his bump.  
"Oh no little one, don't be sad. I will romance your ass off... this baby is the most special god given gift to exist."  
Louis smiled as he stared up at his boyfriend.  
"Thank you Hazza."  
"I love you, Louis."  
The latter didn't verbally reply; he didn't need to. Because once he stood on his tippy toes and pressed a longing kiss to his lover's lips. Harry knew the feelings were reciprocated  
"Okay, now let's get on this boat." Louis cheered as he pulled away.  
"Lets."  
\---  
"Wow." Louis stared at the dining area in amazement.  
There was a huge set of stairs with gold plated rails leading down towards the bar below; the carpet looked so soft Louis actually considered touching it.  
"Hazzy, how much did these tickets cost?" Louis inquired.  
"Shh, darling." Harry shushed the small boy before taking his hand and beginning to lead him towards a table. "It's rude to ask how much a gift cost."  
With that said Louis let Harry pull out his chair as he flushed red, hiding his blush with his hands. Harry, on the contrary, he knew Louis - and he knew he would be blushing. The littlest thing could make the boy red.  
"So, guess why I chose this boat to have our date?" Harry smiled as he too sat down at the table for two. He placed his hand on the table, holding Louis' smaller one in his palm in the centre.  
The caramel haired boy raised his eyebrows, "why?"  
"Well do you remember the first proper meal we had together?"  
Louis smiled, because how could he forget. "Of course Harry, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.  
Louis let go of his lover's hand momentarily proceeding to wave his hands around as he described the layers of the food. It made Harry giggle.  
"Yes, that's the one darling." Harry paused just to admire how beautiful Louis was. He was almost overtaken by his beauty.  
"I chose this boat because they serve that exact meal. I thought it 'd be good to have it again, especially in such a lovely setting." Harry tilted his head waiting for Louis' response.  
"Harry you're so sappy, I love it. I love the idea; I just love everything... I love you."  
Harry smiled because the most beautiful boy in the entire wold loved him and nobody else.  
\---  
The two love birds were now on the balcony of the boat, each with a glass of soda water in their hands. They stood close to each other as they admired the sunset.  
Harry had one hand wrapped around Louis' petite waist and his other hand on his bump.  
They were the definition of love. It didn't matter that they got the weird look from haters, it didn't matter that they were expecting a baby out of wedlock nothing was important to them, other than each other.  
They were living a romance in a naive bubble, two little love-sick boys.  
They wouldn't be ready for what they would come home to.


	84. Chapter 84

Twenty-four hours later:  
Louis was lifeless, in the span of 12 hours, he had lost everything. If he hadn't had gone on a date with Harry, would everything be okay? If he had just stayed at home a few minutes longer would things be different?  
He continued to imagine a life where he hadn't just experienced his biggest fear.  
"Mr Tomlinson, Mr Tomlinson, Louis..." The voice of the police officer interviewing him distracted him from his lethargic thoughts. He had no energy, his head felt heavy, and his eyes just wanted to close, he needed sleep.  
Preferably a sleep where he would wake up, only to be told it was a dream. But it wasn't a dream; he was living a reality that you only see on the news.  
The small boy lifted his head to stare blankly in a distracted matter at the sympathetic officer.  
"I want Harry."  
"I'm sorry Louis, you know that isn't possible. I'm sorry for what happened." The police officer paused, watching as the dirty brunette hung his head in sadness, slouching into the chair he was seated on.  
"Now Mr Tomlinson, can you recount yesterday's events for me?"  
\---  
Yesterday:  
"Harry, Hazzz you dork stop, I don't want to fall." Louis giggled as the lanky man took his hand and ran ahead; towards a 24/7 convenience store.  
The two boyfriends were having the time of their life's. Half an hour ago they had gotten off the river cruise; it was now 9 pm. Louis could not have been more amazed at the service the cruise provided. It was most certainly the best date he had been on.  
Harry and he just felt free.  
Harry laughed as he came to a sudden stop in front of the story, catching Louis' petite frame into a tight hug. They were next to a road, on the footpath in public. However, that didn't stop Harry from dropping to his knees.  
"Hello baby, cannot wait to meet you, darling. Going to like Daddy more than Mummy ey? Cus Daddy will spoil you like a Princess or a little Prince."  
Louis laughed as he pulled Harry up from his crouching position.  
"Love you Haz," Louis whispered in a love-struck phase.  
There was a long pause before Harry answered, "I love you more Louis." He spoke with such adoration; it brought tears to the small boy's eyes.  
"Aww come on Lou." Harry nudged the boys hip, "Don't cry, sweetheart."  
"Let's just get our drinks Hazzy." Louis smiled, as he took his boyfriend's hand, proudly strutting into the 24/7 night owl shop for slushies.  
\---  
"Anybody ring?" Harry asked, one hand on the steering wheel as he drove the short fifteen minute trip home - slushie in hand. Louis' phone lit up as he turned it on, it had been switched off for their date. However; looking at the lock screen notifications he frowned.  
"That's weird." He thought aloud. Harry looked over his shoulder momentarily.  
"Liam rang?" The curly haired man asked noticing the missed call from him.  
"Not just Liam - Ashley and Niall too.... they each rang over twenty times Harry..." Louis looked at his boyfriend in worry.  
The older man didn't hesitate for a second when he replied, "Call Liam."  
So Louis did as requested, it only took one ring for the man to pick up.  
"Hey, Liam.. What's wrong? You guys spammed my ph-" Louis didn't get to finish his sentence as Liam yelling could.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY NIALL, LET THEM DO THEIR JOB."  
Louis frowned, putting the phone on speaker so Harry could here.  
"Li? What is happening..." Louis asked cautiously no sure if he wanted to know.  
"Louis... oh my god Louis it's all gone." Liam ranted.  
"What is all gone, Liam?"  
"The house, it's on fire... nothing is fucking left. Shit the flames are huge."  
Louis frowned at the sound of the usually calm and relaxed Liam's distraught voice.  
"Li..." Louis paused looking at Harry, "Whose house?"  
There was a silent pause before Liam's soft, sympathetic voice whispered.  
"Yours..."  
\---  
Back at the station:  
"That is when I got home... and saw it," Louis spoke softly as he attempted to remember the memories he had been blocking out the past 12 hours.  
"What did you see Louis."  
"My house burnt to ashes." Louis paused as tears pooled in his blue eyes. "Can I see Harry now?"  
The officer smiled sadly jotting a note down on his notepad.  
"As soon as he is finished his own interview."  
Louis sighed in despair. They had a baby on the way in under six months, no house, uni-fees, a crap part time job and doctors bills...  
Life was certainly throwing them hurdles.


	85. Chapter 85

Two months later:  
"If we combine both of our savings, and the insurance money we are receiving from the bank..." Louis trailed off.  
Harry and he were sat in the motel they had been residing in the last eight weeks. Over the two months since the fire, life had been difficult; they had to monitor their spending, they couldn't buy luxuries. The priority was on saving for a new house; or unit. Over the two months, Louis' bump at grown, the life inside of the small boy was the only positive thing, other than friends and family, for the glum couple.  
"How much would we have Louis." Harry urged, watching as Louis looked over his calculations once more.  
The small boy sighed in despair before answering his short haired boyfriend; "We would have two and a half hundred thousand."  
Harry closed his eyes because that wouldn't be enough to buy a house. Not a house big enough for them to raise their baby in. Harry watched as tears began to well up in his boyfriend's eyes.  
"I just hate her so much." Louis cried, Harry quickly standing up, and pulling his boyfriend whose bump was significantly larger, into his arms.  
"Shh Lou, she is in prison; where she belongs."  
The two continued to hug, reminiscing over the past two months. Notably the day they found out the fire was intentional. The police had tracked down the women who committed the crime; everyone was shocked to find it was Kayleigh.  
Harry knew she was jealous, Harry knew she was angry at him, but never once did he suspect she would go this far. Harry was just glad Louis wasn't at home alone when she lit the fire.  
It turns out there are a lot of messed up people in the world; Zayn, Andy, Jo, Kayleigh... hell is own brother.  
But Harry was glad, glad that out of everyone in this messed up world. He had his best friend, boyfriend, and lover to stand by. He had the three best friends in the world, Liam, Niall and Ashley, hell over these two months they even got to know Kina, Ashley's now official girlfriend.  
Their friends were the only thing keeping the couple sane; they merely wanted the best life for their baby. Louis was now five months pregnant, and although he could find out the babies gender, the couple had decided they would rather be surprised on the day.  
However, Harry had his suspicions Louis was carrying a boy. The Twink was bigger than an average pregnancy, and oh did Harry love his bump.  
Upon this, Louis had visited Dr Robert Ray, complaining that his nipples and general breast area were aching; that day they found out that the small boy was, in fact, producing milk. A miracle of science.  
Harry had many fantasies including sucking on the boys leaking nipples. But, he would leave those to himself until they could find a permanent, stable residence. After all, Louis was not in a mood for sex these days.  
"We could always get a loan... or rent?" Harry asked  
That was a very valid point. However, he knew how scared Louis was of owing money. That is how his mother had gone bankrupt; not being able to repay a loan on her house. Harry even suggesting a loan was scandalous in Louis' opinion.  
"Maybe rent..." Louis trailed off in thought before shaking his head, sitting back down on the small chair.  
"I wanted to be able to live in a house we owned when the Baby was born Daddy. I wanted to be able to paint the walls blue or pink; we couldn't do that in a rented house." Louis fell into Harry's arms.  
Louis tears up, his emotions all over the place of late.  
The two sighed in sync. Harry isn't objected to getting a loan; he just needs to convince Louis. The boy desperately wants a lovely three bedroom house. It doesn't need to be big, just large enough for the couple and their soon to be child.  
They no longer need to accommodate Liam, Niall or Ashley. The latter had moved in with Kina; now that they were officially dating again. They were a cute couple in Louis opinion.  
Although on the outside Kina looked like a total tramp, big boobs, fake tan, long blonde hair and a skinny frame in short skirts; she was anything but that. She was smart and kind; Ash had a beautiful girl on his arm.  
Niall, on the other hand, was still working at the sex toy testing factory, in fact of late, he had tested a few gay products. It seemed he liked them too much in Louis' opinion. But he would never voice that, after all, Niall was still crushing on Alanai – the girl he worked with. Perhaps he was bisexual? Louis wouldn't be surprised.  
Liam, on the other hand, had returned to Wolvehamptered to see his family. Harry missed his best mate; however that made skyping him more enjoyable – he always had stories to tell. It brightened Harry's day every time. For a while, he would forget about the trouble at home  
"Louis lets stop." Harry paused as he moved to hold his boyfriend's hands. "It is late sweetheart. You are pregnant, everything will be okay eventually if we have hope. But for now, we need to rest. Let me cuddle you to sleep; I haven't held you properly in ages."  
Louis melted at Harry's words, soon becoming a pliant body for Harry to spoon in bed.  
Everything would work out eventually...  
Right?


	86. Chapter 86

It wasn't like Louis wanted to be here, sat in the bank with Harry looking to acquire a loan. But, in the end, his boyfriend had talked him round.  
Louis wanted a beautiful house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms.  
The only way they could afford that was to take out a loan. Harry knew how reluctant his boyfriend was, how scared Louis was that they wouldn't be able to pay it off... But Harry reassured him that they would be fine.  
"Hazzy... a-are you sure you want to go through with this?" Louis caved as he tugged on Harry's simple black t-shirt. The man looked beautiful today; he had just come from a photoshoot. Subtle makeup, Harry styled to perfection.  
The short haired man gave Louis a comforting smile, reaching to hold his hand. "Louis, we will be okay."  
The small lad nodded, sending the bank assistant a smile as they both nodded. Yes, they were going to be fine, they were going to live their happily ever after... this is just a bump along the way.  
\----  
"I'm so glad that is over." Louis sighed as he flopped onto the motel's bed. Grunting when the pressure from the baby hurt his spine.  
Harry smiled as Louis sat up, small feet barely touching the ground. The once curly-haired man watched as Louis stripped himself of his tight black shirt - he needed maternity clothes - his bump was growing by the week.  
Harry sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed. He slowly cupped the boy's cheeks as he pressed a longing and loving kiss to the boy's thin lips.  
"I cannot tell you how much I love you, Louis. You are the sunshine of my rainy day little one. I love you up to the sky and down again, down to the deepest oceans and up again. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with Louis..."  
Louis looked up at his boyfriend lovingly, Harry had his hands on Louis' baby bump, pressing soft circles the skin.

"I-I love you Hazz-Oh my!" Louis began but jumped when he felt something, something he had never felt before.  
Harry who still had his hand on Louis' bump gasped, both hands now reaching towards Louis' belly, Louis did the same.  
"Is... is our baby... kicking?" Harry asked softly in adoration - his question was answered when another, this time harder, kick as felt.  
Louis let out a soft gasp, the feeling was strange, but at the same time, it was just what he needed to cheer him up. They were feeling their child kicking for the first time.  
"It, it's beautiful Harry." Louis had tears in his eyes, as one of his hands reached for Harry. The latter pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, a hug that didn't end.  
"I love you, Harry."  
"I love you, Louis."  
The latter watched as his boyfriend released him from their hug, dropping to his knees, facing his bump.  
Harry placed both his large hands on the circumference of the baby bump as he spoke, "Hello little one, my name is Harry... but for you, it will be Daddy. Daddy loves you too much, do you love me too baby?" Harry paused, and as if on cue, a kick could be felt - Louis giggled fondly.  
"Mummy and Daddy want the best life for you; we are going to have a nice house, a pretty nursery... lots of toys." Harry stopped, staring up at Louis, who returned an affectionate look.  
"Daddy will take you to school, teach you to count, feed you ABC pasta. I cannot wait to meet, you... Jordan." Harry ended in a whisper.  
Louis looked down at Harry, eyebrows raused as he enwuired, "Jordan?"  
"It is gender neaytral... I-I like it." Harry chuckled softly.  
"Well I love it." Was the only reply he recieved from Louis.  
And so it was settled, in four months they would meet little Jordan Styles.


	87. Chapter 87

"Everyone, everyone... I would like to make a speech." Ashley cheered as he stood on top of a table. Louis laughed at his tipsy friend.  
Louis was eight moths pregnant and even after everything he could not be happier. Here he stood next to Harry at their baby shower... friends and family surrounding the two lovers.  
Harry nudged the small boy as he motioned towards Niall and Liam who were holding hands in a corner. The small boy's eyes widened at the sight. Harry and he had speculated that the two boy's had feelings for each other, but never once had their two friends come out. As far as Harry and Louis were aware their two friends were straight... after all Niall still claimed to be in 'love' with Alanai... maybe he was bisexual? Maybe Liam was too?  
It made Louis smile because he would ship Niam harder than Niall shipped Larry. If that was possible.  
"I knew it." The caramel haired boy whispered as Harry softly giggled, wrapping his long arms around Louis's rather significantly sized bump. He couldn't help but notice how much bigger his boyfriend's 'breast' were. The doctors were amazed that he was producing milk... he was truly a miracle. After all, they were told their was a slim chance he would make it deliver a healthy baby.... let alone deliver.  
"I have only known Louis for one year, yet... it feels like he has been my best friend since we were toddlers. I love Louis like I would love my brother." Louis smiled fondly at Ashley as they made eye contact.  
"I could not be happier that he and Harry are boyfriends... and I'm more than certain they will get married one day." The man making the speech smiled cheekily as he made eye contact with a red-faced Harry. The crowd of guests seemed to agree as a chorus of hums could be heard.  
Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded along... because yes, he was going to propose to Louis... he just needed to find the right time.  
"This baby is a little miracle, and I cannot wait to be an uncle." The man made bunny ears as he said 'uncle', making it clear that there was no genetic relationship. "I know that you guys decided not to find out the gender... but." Ash paused dramatically as he stared at the happy couple.  
"$10 on a girl." Everyone laughed as Ashley yelled, jumping off the table.  
Harry smiled as he whispered into Louis; ear. "A little girl would be beautiful... a baby to dress up in dresses and skirts." And if Louis wasn't already anxious to meet his little bundle of joy, he was now.  
\---  
"Oh Boobear, Harry. I am so proud of you." Harry laughed as Jay, Louis' mother pulled both of them in for a prideful hug.  
"Thanks, Mummy," Louis whispered as he leant into Harry's embrace.  
"I have something for you both..." Jay spoke equally as quite as she led the couple away from the party and into a more private area.  
Louis looked up at his mother curiously; the women proceeded to pull out an envelope handing it to her smol sun.  
"Jay, you didn't have to give us a gift," Harry spoke with appreciation.  
"Oh shush Harold, I'm going to be a grandmother, I'm just as excited as you are.... open it Lewis." The women playfully scolded, watching as he son tore open the envelope.  
The small boy gasped as he raised his hand to his mouth, passing Harry the content of the envelope.  
"Mum... no, we can't accept this..."  
Harry frowned as he looked at the gift. It was a check, a check for $10,000.   
"Jay..."   
Tears began to develop, tears of happiness. He knew Louis' mother wasn't rich; this was a lot of money for her.  
"Loubear, I have lived my life... I don't need these funds. I want you to have it, put it towards your future. Help pay off your mortgage, save for another car... put it towards your babies college fees. You choose.... but Lou baby, I want you to have a happy, successful family."  
Louis sighed, because his mother was an angel.  
"Mummy.." He sniffled, escaping Harry's embrace in favour of his mothers gentle arms.  
"Lou I love you."  
"Love you more mum."


	88. Chapter 88

"It's pretty... So pretty." Louis found himself admiring the off white wall. Harry had been working his ass off painting the walls of their child's nursery.

After all, it was only two weeks until the baby was due. Louis was being kept under close survelience. The doctor believed it was very possible that he could go into early labour.  
Harry secretly hoped he did. He just wanted to meet their bundle of joy. He could tell Niall was just as excited, already having put bets that the baby would be a boy against Liam and Ash.  
"Oh lord, i'm so glad you like it." Harry smiled. He looked amazing; he was in a baggy denim overall, a pink long-sleeved shirt under it. There was white paint spattered all over him; Louis couldn't help but admire his boyfriend.  
"I love you." Louis was smiling so much he thought his face might break in two. "Love you more Lou."  
There it was. Those three words 'I love you'. Louis had never been more content in his life.  
His boyfriend was a model; he was studying to be a teacher.  
What else could you want?  
\---  
"Harry! Please love, just give a smile normally?" Louis begged. He was officially bursting. His stomach was huge, his breasts also a small A cup.

"Hazza! You're a model, why can't you just pose for the photographer?" Louis begged his cheeky boyfriend, who continued to pull funny faces at the camera.  
Louis was due to give birth in one week. So, he decided to have some professional photographs taken; sadly Harry didn't seem to understand that his hormones were all over the place.  
"Hazza stop." Louis sniffled as the photographer made an annoyed noise. Only then did Harry jump back into line, smiling happily for the photographer, making a heart with his hand on his boyfriend's stomach.  
Louis smiled happily, leaning back into Harry's embrace.  
"Love you."  
"Love you more."  
The pictures came out wonderfully, Harry made copies and sent them to everyone. His mother cried tears of joy. However, nobody was as happy as Niall. He was, and always would be there shipped captain.

 

 

\---  
"Get out, get out, get out!" Louis whined uncomfortably. He was now three days overdue. Little Jordan just didn't want to come out, unfortunately.  
Although they were going to have a C-section, the doctor wanted to wait for his water to break first.... and that had not happened.  
Louis whined from his position on the bed; he was nothing but a mess of sweat, he just wanted Harry.... wanted Harry to make everything better. But sadly, his boyfriend had gone out; claiming he would bring back a present.  
Little did Louis know, Harry was bringing him the one thing he had asked for months ago.  
\---  
"Lou?" Harry spoke softly, walking into the bedroom when he heard a soft whine.  
"Hey baby, got you your present," Harry spoke with a soft smile as he placed his hands on Louis' stomach. He had kicked the blankets off, so he was left in nothing but Harry's boxers.  
Harry had noticed how much more clingy and needy Louis was recent. He loved it.  
"What is it?" Louis asked, as he sat up staring at the large box.  
"Just open it."  
So Louis did, and when he saw what was inside, he cried.  
"Hazza... you... you remembered." Louis spoke fondly as he cradled his gift.  
A small, female, Pomeranian puppy.

"I know how much you love doggies, Lou. You needed a little cuddle buddy hey baby?" Louis nodded through his tears as he pets the small dog.  
Harry could tell Louis was vulnerable, but he planned to do everything he could to make him happy. If that included giving in and getting a puppy, so be it.  
"Can I name her?" Louis asked, Harry, nodded as he sat next to his boyfriend, pressing a longing kiss to his forehead.  
"Tatiana, I like that name"  
So it was settled.  
Welcome to the family little Tatiana.  
\----  
Three days later, and Louis still hadn't popped. So, the doctors had set a date, tomorrow they would surgically break his water, tomorrow they would get to meet little Jordan.


	89. Chapter 89

"Don't worry babe; i'm going to be here the entire time," Harry assured his boyfriend who was lying in the hospital bed, large stomach being prepared for surgery.

"Love you..." Louis whispered as Harry grasped his hand, standing next to him. Louis had an anaesthetic, but he had to stay awake during the surgery. Luckily he was numbed from the neck down.

"Okay, you ready?" The doctor asked Louis took a deep breath smiling up at Harry.

They had been waiting nine months. Hell yes, he was ready.

"Yes, Doc."

Louis squeezed his boyfriend's hand quickly as the doctor cut into his stomach, making quick work of popping his water. (Idk how this shit works).

"Water popped." The doctor assured Louis and Harry both looked on with curiosity, would it be a girl? Or a boy?

"Okay Louis, you shouldn't feel this, but I am now going to cut into the sack that the baby is held. From then we will pull your little one right out... Becuase of the circumstances, I want the bay straight to the nurses, though."

Louis sighed but understood. It was more dangerous because he was a male.

"Okay..." Louis looked up at his boyfriend.

Harry's face could split in two by how large his smile was. It was endearing to see how excited he was for their child's birth.

"Okay, cutting in now."

"Opening the cut."

"Baby coming out."

Louis listened as the doctor commentated the event.

Tears came to both parents eyes when they heard their child's first cries; then the doctor was holding up a beautiful little bundle of joy.

"A girl..." Louis whispered.

"Harry do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor offered quickly. The man nodded quickly touching their baby's small red foot as he took the scissors and snipped the cord.

Louis briefly touched her small arm before she was being taken to the nurses, an oxygen mask over her mouth, just in case.

Harry leant down pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead.

"You did it, baby. I'm so proud of you... our little girl. Little Jordan."

Louis let a tear fall down his cheek as he pulled Louis in for a kiss, the doctor letting them have their moment before speaking up.

"Now Louis, let us get you stitched up.

\---

"She is beautiful guys. I'm so proud of you."

It had been a day since the babies arrival, Louis and Harry were living in a land of happiness. They now had many people over at their house... literally a line to hold the baby.

Harry's mum was currently holding her, adoring every minute of it.

"She looks like Louis," Anne commented Harry couldn't help but smile... "I love that about her," Harry cooed.

She had grey-blue eyes, a little button nose, patchy caramel hair... yet with a hint of curl.

She was wrapped up in a little blanket, and Harry just loved her more than the world

She was wrapped up in a little blanket, and Harry just loved her more than the world.

"Oh no, she is crying..." Anne frowned when Jordan began to cry. Harry's eyes widened.. what does he do shit?

He took the small child from Anne's arms trying to calm her. However, her cries only increase.

"Lou... come here please baby," Harry asked, leaning over to his boyfriend. "Oh Jordan, what's wrong sweetie?" Louis asked now noticing the crying newborn.

He took his small little girl from Harry's arms, her cries immediately subsiding.

"Not fair..." Harry pouted, Louis only poked his tongue out. "I'm going to breastfeed her, be back." Louis exited the room for privacy.

"Haz. I hate you." Harry looked at Irish voice speaking to him.

"Umm, why?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.

"Because I lost $200 because Jordan wasn't a boy."

This made everyone laugh.

Life was fantastic.


	90. Chapter 90

Six months later:

"Having a baby is so hard." Louis pouts as he flops onto his and Harry's bed. The curly haired man simply smiles leaning down and pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend's shoulder continuously.

"But you are doing a great job," Harry whispered as he turns Louis' chin to kiss his lips.

"So are you Hazza." Louis smiles as he sits up, straddling the man's legs.

"Come on Lou, without you, Jordan would never stop crying. Louis giggles, because, he seemingly had that mothers touch.

\---

"Just remembered Ni, no baby food branded 'Little Tots' it makes her throw up... and umm... oh and make sure if she wakes up in the middle of the night you only give her milk if it is after 2 am but before 5 am..." Louis rambled.

Harry laughed softly reaching over and pulling Louis into his arms.

"Shh. Shh, darling, Niall is great with Jordan, you know that. It is only one weekend."

Niall was going to take little Jordan for the weekend giving Louis and Harry some time to themselves. Harry had something very special planned for his oblivious boyfriend.

"Okay... Thanks again Ni."

\---

"Hazzy, this is beautiful. Wow... just what I need after six months of lack of sleep. God, she can be a little devil." Louis smiled as he held Harry's hand.

Harry had taken him to a local wharf, surrounded by beautiful green trees, at the end of the wood dock was a simple table and two seats, wine, strawberries and pancakes - Louis' favourite, and candles.

Harry had taken him to a local wharf, surrounded by beautiful green trees, at the end of the wood dock was a simple table and two seats, wine, strawberries and pancakes - Louis' favourite, and candles 

"The best for my little treat." Louis' eyes crinkled, he was so happy. "So darling, white wine or red wine?" Harry winked as he pulled his boyfriend's seat out, the small boy felt so loved.

"Mmmm, i'm feeling red today."

"Red it is. Isn't the view pretty?" Harry asked as he tilted his head sideways staring at Louis. The oblivious boy stared out at the setting sunset over the water as he nodded.

"Yeah, the water is so blue," Louis commented, however, turned to Harry when the latter chuckled.

"What?" The small boy raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I wasn't talking about that view. I was talking about you baby."

\---

"Thanks again for doing that for me Haz. That was one of my favourite dates ever."

Harry smiled as he swung his and Louis' hand, they were walking up and down the streets of London, admiring the wall art.

"I'm glad sweetheart.... after all, I would hope this date would be the most memorable of all."

Louis smiled staring up at Harry. "Any reason, in particular, Hazza?"

Louis watched as a large smirk grew on his boyfriend's lips, "look at the wall art over there..." Louis frowned as Harry didn't answer his question, but looked at what the man was staring at.

Disconnecting his hand from Harry's he stared at the white wall with writing.

'Louis,

This wall isn't nearly big enough to show how much I truly love you... You are my best friend...

Will you marry me?

Tick one box: yes [] or yes []'

Louis' eyes widened as he re-read what was written once more 

Louis' eyes widened as he re-read what was written once more. There in the corner was Harry's signature.

"Haz?" Louis asked, turning around to face his boyfriend. There were tears in his eyes; he could blurrily see Harry down on one knee, jeans touching the grass.

"Oh my god..." Louis whispered walking forward towards Harry, who was quick to take his hand, comfortingly rubbing his thumb on Louis' soft palm.

"Louis... You once told me how much you loved Kinder Suprise, so I thought you might like one." Harry whispered, scared of disturbing the peace filled and loving atmosphere.

Passing Louis the small chocolate. The caramel haired boy, raised his eyebrows confused.

Harry laughed, "just open it, Lou."

So he did, and what was inside left him lost for words.

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you, marry me? Be mine forever?" 

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you, marry me? Be mine forever?"

Harry asked as he took the ring from Louis.

"Harry... Haz... this is... this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...." Louis whispered.

"Say yes please baby?"

"God Harry! Yes. Yes. Yes!" Louis squealed jumping for joy. He squealed again when Harry slid the diamond ring onto his finger.

With that, Harry was standing up, kissing him, displaying his love for Louis which was endless.


	91. Chapter 91

"Here comes the choo-choo" Louis makes funny noises as he spoon feeds Jordan, she giggles adorably, little nine month old Jordan.

"Hey, Lou. Black and white for the tux?" Harry asks, eyes wide and curious.

Louis cannot help but laugh because he thinks Harry is way more excited than him about the wedding.

"Well, what do you think love?" Louis asks staring up at his fiance.

Harry makes a pouty face; "Lou! You're the girl in this relationship. This is your special day." The small boy lets out a loud laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Haz. It is our special day." Louis speaks fondly as he holds his to-be-husbands hand. He emphasises the word 'our'.

Harry merely stares at Louis some time, as if he is attempting to memories every crease and line on Louis' perfect face - Harry just loves him.

"Well. Um... I thought we could do something a bit different..." Harry trails off; he didn't want to suggest any ideas Louis wasn't comfortable with.

"Hazz, this is your wedding too. We can discuss ideas openly." Louis treasures.

"Well, I like the idea of baby blue and beige," Harry says, showing the small boy some wedding design photos off Tumblr.

Recently Harry had discovered Tumblr; he was addicted. In fact, he opened his own Tumblr account sometimes posting photos of Louis... nothing that showed his tattoos or face, just photos where the boy looked pretty.

With his consent of course.

The photos got a fair amount of loves.

"Hazza. I love that idea... In fact, I had my own idea of where we could have the wedding." Louis spoke with excitement. Accidently forgetting about the nine-month-old in the high chair. Only to be reminded when she was grabbing hold of his hair.

"Ow ow. Okay okay, I'm feeding you. Little monster." Louis spoke fondly as he spoon fed the small girl before turning back to his fiance.

Fiance. Damn, he loved that word.

"What were you thinking Lou?" Harry asks again as he smiles. He just wants to marry Louis already.

"Well.. remember when you took me to your uncle's farm?" Harry nods in recognition. "Well, I was thinking that maybe... maybe we could have the wedding there."

With those few words, wedding ideas were buzzing around the curly haired man's head.

And yes, he was curly again. Curls were growing back.

"Hey, Lou?"

"Yes Haz?"

"I love you."

"Love you way-way more curly."

\---

Three months later:

"One today one today" Louis chanted as he held Niall held Jordan. He was sticking the candle '1' onto the cake Harry had backed.

For Jordan's first birthday they had a small get together, friends and family invited.

"Okay everyone gather round." Harry cheered as he motioned for people to gather around the edges of the room, Louis was leaning down holding the cake while Niall held Jordan who was shakily standing, with Niall's help.

Within a second everyone was signing. However, Louis would never forget what happened at the end of the song.

"To youuuuuu. YEAAAAH." Everyone cheered.

However last second Jordan was turning around in Niall's arms, so she was facing his chest. Making little-whining noises... suddenly Niall had a chest full of vomit on him.

The one-year-old had just vomited up her breakfast and lunch.

A chorus of 'oh and 'ew' echoed around the room.

But for Louis and Harry who had been vomited upon by little Jordan more than once, it was hilarious.

"Oh Ni. Know you know what it is like to have children." Louis giggled, as Harry offered to clean of Jordan.

"Hey, Harry! Why don't you clean me off?" Niall pleaded, everyone, laughed at the blonde's expense.


	92. Chapter 92

"What's up to Lou? Recently you have been really tried?" Harry asks as he walks into the bedroom where Lous is lying down, knees curled to his chest.  
The curly haired man frowns as he easily pushes Louis onto one side of the bed, giving him more room to spoon him from behind.  
Harry gently wraps his arms around the small boy, thumbs resting on his stomach, he can feel Louis pry away from the touch.  
Looking up at the wardrobe Louis is staring at he notices the small boy is frowning. Because the doors of the wardrobe are mirrors.  
"Lou sweetheart?" He asks, not receiving a reply.  
When the small boy doesn't answer he hugs him closer, large hands engulfing Louis' stomach, rubbing comforting circles on it.  
"Go away, Harry." Louis finally speaks, as he pushes Harry's hands away from his stomach.  
It is then that Hary knows what is wrong. Recently, as the date of their wedding inched closer and closer, Louis had been becoming self-conscious.  
Especially because the C-section had left a large scar.  
"Oh no Lou, don't do this. I think, you and your stomach, are the most beautiful things in the world. I love every part of you; I love your little toes, your adorable short legs, your pretty thick thighs, so sexy. Fuck I love this ass." Harry pauses, as he squeezes as the flesh. "This stomach here Lou, I love the most."  
"Why? It is ugly." Louis whines closing his eyes as Harry pushing him onto his back, straddling him.  
"Because of Lou... this little tummy, this is the place little Jordan came from." Harry pauses, leaning down to kiss his fiance. "And Louis. That means so much to me."  
"I cannot believe she is one.... wow."  
"I can't either, sooner or later she will be eighteen." Louis' eyes widened as Harry's declaration.  
"Don't even go there."  
Harry smiles, lightening the mood by blowing raspberries onto his fiance's stomach. Of course Louis turns into a giggling mess.  
\---  
"Come on little one, up we get. whooo look outside pretty little one, it's raining." Harry talks in a baby voice as he lifts Jordan out from her high-chair, moving to look out the window.  
"No!" She shouts.  
Harry laughs because at one year she can say very few words; on her list of vocabulary is, mum, dad, no, yes, bye, hi and yo.  
"No you mean yes. It is raining. Yes." Louis watches as Harry talks to their child from his seat on the dining room table.  
"No no no no no no NO!" Jordan begins to rant, head tilting back and forth dreamily.  
Louis laughs loudly at their little bundle of joy. She was the cutest.  
"Hey, Lou? Mind heating up some milk; I want to put her down for a nap. Nice whether for a nap too."  
Louis nods at that skipping along to the kitchen as Harry plays aeroplanes with her, giggles filling the house. From both Jordan and Harry, it makes Louis' heart swell with joy.  
Louis, who no longer breastfeeds, begins to prepare a powder milk for the little girl. He had breastfed her the first six months, but that was difficult.  
It hurt each time she fed.  
Now, she can eat more solid and gummy foods, only drinking milk before a nap.  
"Here we are," Louis says, taking Jordan from Harry to feed her, her bottle. "You are such a great mum," Harry whispered, as they watch her suckle at the nozzle.  
"MUM!" Jordan is suddenly speaking up, mouth never leaving the bottle, so her words are slurred.  
"How did we end up, with the most beautiful, most precious, most lovely girl in the world?" Louis asks Harry, whose arm as driting around his waist.  
"We really are lucky."


	93. Chapter 93

"Hey, Niall...?"  
Louis' hip bumps his friend. They are at Niall's apartment, Niall telling them how he finally quit at the sex toy testing factory.  
Louis had to laugh. Because he loved that job way too much. But luckily, he has a more conservative job as a waiter; he also signed up to go to university. He is planning on studying international relations with Ireland, believe it or not.  
The man is very patriotic.  
"Yeah, Lou...?" Niall returns the gesture, hip checking his friend. However because Louis is shorter, it is more like a hip to waist kind of thing.  
It makes both the blonde and brunette giggle.  
"Well... maybe you should sit down, I need to tell you something, and if I know you... and I think I know you pretty well. You are going to freak."  
Niall's eyes widen as nods his head vigorously, sitting down on the couch, legs crossed. Louis has to laugh. Because Niall looks like a teacher's pet in primary school - an attentive child.  
But really, what another word other than child describes Niall?  
"Okay, I-" Louis begins, only for the blonde to interrupt him standing up abruptly.  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN!" Niall shouts.  
Louis rolls his eyes. Because, no, he isn't pregnant again, Harry and he have been very careful about using condoms.  
"No. Niall, you bloody goose. Sit down." Louis playfully, punches his friend's shoulder.  
Louis continues when his friend sits.  
"I want you to be my groom's maid. Like bridesmaid, but well I'ma guy... so be my groom's maid of honour?"  
Louis watches as the captain of their ship's eyes widen before he lets out a scream. Then passes out.  
Yep, this is why Louis wanted Niall to sit down.  
He will take that as a yes.  
\---  
It happens a few days later, luckily when Harry is home, the man had been doing a fair few shoots recently for Another Man, each photo with a differing look to it.  
Louis loved the finished products. Sometimes if he thought Harry's photos looked undeniably sexy, he would ride the curly haired man as a 'good job.'  
Louis opens the door to an uninvited visitor. He had expected it would be the Chinese delivery, but no, it was a man they hadn't seen in over a year.  
"Harry!" Louis yells, before even greeting their guest. Louis simply stares as the man behind the door, waiting for Harry to make his way here.  
And he does eventually, making a stampeded of noise on the way.  
"Ashton?"  
\---  
"That's why I am here. I just, I heard you were getting married, Harry. I wanted to tie off any loose ends we had. I loved you, sure, maybe I still love you a bit. But I know how much Louis means to you. So i'm happy for you..." Ashton finishes as he sips away at the tea Louis had made him.  
They were sitting and talking in the dining room, like adults.  
Harry was pleased Ashton had come. Because he always felt as if he had unfinished business with the man, but was too afraid to confront him. Now, he felt as if he could give Louis his entire soul.  
"Thank you so much Ashton.... I. I will never forgive myself for what I put you through. But I hope one day, you can put that behind you." Harry smiles as he shuffles his chair closer to Louis.  
Reassuring his finance he is the one he loves, not Ashton.  
"Thanks, Harry... I-I should leave. But um you deserve to know. I'm moving to Australia to live. I have family there. I think that is what I need, you know. A new start?"  
Harry nods along as he stands up with Louis, walking Ashton to the door as they speak.  
"I wish you all the best." Harry genuinely smiles, shaking Ashton's hand. The man returns the gesture, before pulling away. He stares at Louis for some time but decides to hug him.  
"Louis, Harry is a good man, take care of him."  
Louis is shocked by the action, but smiles.  
"I will."  
Yeah, he always will. Because Harry is his home.


	94. Chapter 94

"Louis nobody I know has a bachelor party... with their fiance," Ashley yells over the loud music of the club they rented.  
There is people everywhere, some of Harry's model friends, friends from school, boys and girls.... it is their bachelor party.  
Now, instead of having two separate bachelor parties, they decided to combine it into one. Why not? They love each other; they do everything together, this is no different.  
Louis was sceptical at first because having one meant they would either have to ask a friend to babysit Jordan instead of coming to the party or hire a babysitter.  
Eventually, they decided upon the latter. Louis was worried to leave their little bundle of joy alone, but the company had great reviews, five stars - Louis asked around, and others all said they had used the company and received excellent service.  
So that calmed his mind for the night.  
"Well, we Haz and I aren't just anybody!" Louis laughs as Ashley rolls his eyes fondly, that was true. Louis and Harry always did things the Louis and Harry way, whether that be easier or harder, it worked for their family.  
"Lou! Come over here, Liam is doing body shots of Niall; I need a partner. Be my sexy little body." Harry whisper yelled, walking over to his fiance.  
"Harry! What?" Louis laughed as the curly haired man took his hand dragging him over to a table. His whines went unheard as Harry effortlessly lifted him onto the table lying him down.  
"Harry you're crazy!"  
"Live a little Lou. This is our fucking bachelor party. OMG." Harry paused for a second, only now sinking in that he would soon be married to the love of his life.  
"Okay okay, but pull my pants up higher, so the scar doesn't show."  
Harry rolled his eyes because Louis was so self-conscious. Nobody cared about a silly injury; it was nature. That scar was the price to pay for Jordan.  
Honestly, Harry wants 100 more Jordan's in his life.  
Louis might kill him for that.  
"Haz, you are going down," Liam yelled Louis giggled when Niall's head was suddenly next to him.  
Yeah, they had a weird little friend group. Turning body shots into a competition, oh well... what else do you expect from rowdy young adults?  
Louis giggles as Harry begins to slurp the liquor off his stomach. The competition goes on like that. Eventually, Harry loses, because Louis is just way too ticklish.  
"You meanie, you and your ticklishness made us lose." Harry pouts as he playfully shoulders his fiance.  
"Aww Hazza bear. Poor little Hazzy." Louis giggles, as Niall pulls him away from Harry all of a sudden.  
"Harry..." The addressed man looks away from where Niall has stolen his boy to his mum who has come up to him. His eyes widen, praying she didn't see what he and Louis just did.  
But you know. YOLO.  
"I'm really proud of you Haz. Getting your life back on track. Marrying a wonderful guy." Anne praises as she licks her thumb, swiping away at Harry's cheek.  
"Harry, you have food around your mouth... God, I take it back. I'm not proud of you." Harry rolls his eyes. Pulling away from his mum.  
"Mummm mum stop itttt." He whines, Anne rolls her eyes but allows her freakishly tall son to use his own shirt to wipe the stain away.  
"Harry that's a bad habit." Anne scolds, hitting his shoulder.  
"Mum, can't you go back to saying how proud you are of me," Harry begs.  
Of course, Anne does because nobody is more proud of him than her.


	95. Chapter 95

"Go lovebirds. Go." Ashly ushers the two fiances out of the house as he holds Jordan.  
The day before the wedding, both Louis and Harry are heading out for a massage and spa shop - after months of hard work and tensing preparation, they need nothing more than some relaxation.  
"So sweetheart, do you know what kind of massage your want?" Harry asks as he keeps his eyes on the road, briefly taking a hand of the steering wheel to squeeze Louis' thigh.  
"Mmm, not sure. I'm just looking forward to the sauna and spa." Louis admits, he watches as Harry's eyes light up in a mischevious way.  
"Ooooh sounds like a place we could get frisky in." Harry turns to look at Louis as he winks. The small boy rolls his eyes fondly, damn Harry and his mind, always thinking about sex.  
He laughs as he leans over the dash, gently slapping Harry's thigh.  
"Ow fuck Lou." Harry gasps, when they turn a corner, instead of slapping Harry's thigh, he missed hitting his groin.  
"Oopsies," Louis whispered, a giggle following.  
"Please tell me they do a ball and cock massage for those with an abusive fiancee," Harry grumbles.  
Louis pouts, "hey that is what i'm for." The curly haired man laughs at that.  
\---  
Louis and Harry both smile kindly at the two old Asian women at the massage table.  
"Hello. We are both booked for a massage?" Harry announces. The women stare at the couples connected hands before smiling.  
"Oh yes, the soon-to-be-married couple." She winks before ushering them inside. "Come come."  
"Here is a list of our services, choose one." The other women offer as she passes both Louis and Harry a pamphlet.  
They both skim through the options, Harry smiling at one.  
"Hey, Lou. You could get a fertility massage." He nudges the small boy who laughs. The two are interrupted when the first old women speak up.  
"Oh no. You don't need fertility massage. You are bearing child." She nodded enthusiastically at Louis' stomach. Harry's eyes widen, no... they always used condoms.  
Both Louis and Harry share a glance before shaking their heads, "Oh no I don't think so." Harry answers on Louis' behalf.  
"Trust me." She replies, "I suggest the deep tissue massage" With that, she is leaving.  
Louis can't help but laugh... that was a strange encounter.  
\---  
"Can you believe tomorrow we are getting married?" Harry asks as he relaxes in the spa, bubbles everywhere. Louis is sitting on his lap. Eyes closed as he snuggles into Harry's arms letting the hot water soothe his body.  
"No. I, just. I'm so happy to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life." Louis whispered. Harry opens his eyes, admiring the small boy.  
He memorised every detail of Louis. Grey-blue eyes, long lashes, thin lips, button nose, little freckles... everything, because he never wants to forget.  
"I think that getting married is just a formality," Harry speaks up, Louis frowning in confusion as he stares up at the curly haired man.  
"What do you mean?" He questions.  
"Even if we never got married, or if we just eloped.. or just stayed boyfriends. You would still be the person I loved with all my heart; you would still be the person I would spend the rest of my life with."  
Louis smiled.  
"Do you think i'm really pregnant?" Louis asked.  
"God I hope so." Was Harry's reply,  
Louis mereley rolled his eys, "You have a damn pegnancy kink I swear Hazza."  
"Only on you."


	96. Chapter 96

"Been preparing for months, eight months Ni... and the day is finally here..." Louis whispered as he stared at himself in the mirror.  
He was wearing a lovely beige suit, white tie and pastel blue button up. He and Harry opted against wearing the traditional black and white.

Because, black and white were dull, and their family was anything but boring. Hell, who can say that their dad gave birth to them? Well, Jordan will be able to.  
"And it is going to be the best wedding day ever..." Niall smiled, as he straightened Louis' ties, staring at the more brunette boy in the mirror. He was Louis' groom's maid.... in place of the traditional bride's maid.  
"You think?" Louis smiled as he tilted his head admiring the light makeup and his perfectly styled hair.

"Louis. I have been waiting for this day. Remember? I captain this ship?"  
Louis giggled at that, still staring at himself in the mirror as tears began to well up in his eyes.  
"Oh no Lou. No, I don't want to see a single tear fall. This is the best day of your life." Niall playfully scolded as he tickled Louis gently the boy merely laughed.  
"I'm ready."  
\---  
They were getting married on a farm - one Harry's uncle owned. He had gladly helped Harry convert his old barn into the perfect wedding venue. It was all dolled up, and Harry could not be happier.  
The place looked amazing.

Harry was wearing the same kind of suit as Louis, except a beige button-up and baby blue suit. Matching white tie. The entire theme was rustic and baby blue. Harry loved it as did Louis.  
Harry couldn't choose who he wanted as his best man, so, in the spirit of sharing, he had two. Liam and Ashley.  
They were both so grateful.  
Jordan could walk now, she wasn't the best, but Louis and Harry had her designated as their little flower girl; after all, she was 14 months old. Anne would walk with her down the aisle as she flew flowers from her pretty baby blue basket.  
At least they hoped she would, even if she didn't, Louis knew just seeing his baby would bring joy to his heart.  
\---  
"Ready Harry?" Liam asked as he flattened his friend's suit.  
The curly haired lad took a deep breath; this was the day he had imagined, the day he was waiting for... the day he said yes.  
"More than ever," Harry spoke dreamily, but he wasn't dreaming, this was real.  
"Twenty minutes Haz, everyone is here." Ash came up to his best friend, proudly patting him on the back. "You know Harry, I really thought you would end up addicted to drugs and in prison the rest of your life.... but you really are a great person." Ashley nodded as he spoke happily. "You really did good in life."  
"Wow... thanks, Ash... I think." Harry laughed, as he took another deep breath.  
"Well. I'm ready to marry the love of my life. Coming?" He turned towards his two groomed as he raised his eyebrows playfully.  
\---  
Harry's mouth was officially stuck. Open. Forever in an 'O' shape. All the bridesmaids had walked down the aisle, and sure, they looked amazing. There was Jay, Kina, Alaine... and of course the adorable Jordan and her guide Anne.  
Everyone had laughed when Jordan ran down the aisle towards Harry, hugging his leg, not throwing any flowers.  
But now... now nothing compared to Louis. The bridesmaids all wore alternating beige then baby blue dresses... but Louis, Louis was the most beautiful person of all.  
Harry fell into silence as he just stared, stared at the small boy as he walked down the aisle. With the largest, most beautiful smile gracing his features.  
And finally, after what felt like years, Louis was standing next to him.  
"Hi, baby."  
"Hi, Hazzy."  
Louis giggled as he looked into the sea of people. He was over the moon.  
\---  
"With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength, my ship. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and all that I shall become." Harry recited his version of vows after Louis.  
The small boy officially shedding his first tear. Somehow he managed to recite his vows to Harry without crying as he placed Harry's ring on his finger. But that? That was beautiful.  
"Hazzz," Louis whispered as the priest spoke, eventually the ring being slid onto his soft shaking hand.  
"You may now kiss."  
With that Louis' grin grew as both he and Harry leant down in the most loving and passionate kiss either of them had ever shared.  
Clapping could be heard, but what made Louis's heart swell the most was the adorable giggles coming from Jordan as she ran up to them, hugging them. Breaking off the kiss, Harry picked her up; pulling Louis into a group hug.  
Yeah, maybe they weren't following the traditional marriage event draft, but hell, they weren't traditional people. They did things the Louis and Harry way.  
Because the Louis and Harry way, was the way they found home. They way they felt at home.  
\----


	97. Chapter 97

Louis and Harry had argued where they wanted their honeymoon for some time. Eventually, they decided on New Zealand. I know, not the typical place... it wasn't Bali or Hawaii... but it was perfect for Louis and Harry.  
They wanted some alone time. That is what North New Zealand could give them. A place away from a densely inhabited city and into the beautiful rainforest.  
Sadly for them, their ten-day honeymoon would be without Jordan. At the same time, they weren't that sad... After being a parent for a year, they quickly learnt that although the best thing to happen to them. Jordan could quickly wear them out. Instead, she was with Jay for the week and a bit.  
So that is where Louis and Harry were now, checking in at the hotel. Louis stood by the window admiring the beautiful green trees outside the window. Harry smiled as he watched Louis play with his rings on his ring finger.  
Carefully walking up behind the small boy, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist hugging him tightly.  
"I love you more than the world." The curly man whispered into Louis' ear as he pressed soft kisses up and down his neck.  
"I love you more than I love chocolate," Louis replied in a giggled, stepping on Harry's boot clad feet. Harry took this as an opportunity to begin walking.  
Louis squealed holding onto Harry's arms as the man walked with him standing on his feet. Eventually, they made their way onto the bed, Louis falling onto the bed, stomach first. Harry immediately flopped onto his back, Louis grunting at the weight.  
"Hazzz! You fat lump."  
"Hey! You little monster." Harry laughed, positioning Louis, so they were spooning as he tickled the smaller of the two, Louis giggling like a mess.  
"Come on little one. Let's go swimming."  
And so they did, in the beautiful Blue Lagoon.

\---  
"Hey, Jordan..." Louis spoke into the phone receiving an adorable; "Mumm mum mu-mum." in return. Harry laughed, "Daddy's here to sweetheart..." They both smiled fondly when Jordan spoke again, "Daddddddddyyyy."  
Harry smiled as he stared at a picture he had bought with him of him and Jordan.

The conversation went on like that until Jay was letting them know that little Jordan was getting tired and they were off the phone.  
"I love you, Lou, so happy of our fam" Harry whispered as he put the phone down. Louis was straddling him, only wearing panties and a large lavender jumper of Harry's.  
"Did you just say fam, Harry?" Louis pauses before giggling.  
The jumper Lou is wearing dwarfs his small form; Harry loves how it shows off their size difference. Louis is just so adorable.  
"Yes I did. You're my fam."  
Louis begins to gyrate his hips only for Harry to still him.  
"No baby, I'm worshipping you tonight. Let me do all the work. My beautiful little husband" Harry shooshes Louis when the small boy attempts to protest. But as soon as the word 'husband' is coming out of Harry's lips, he is a puddle in Harry's arms.  
He chooses to carefully take hold of Louis' hips as he flips the little boy onto his back hovering over him. Harry just wants Louis to feel loved.  
Louis is there, looking tiny in Harry's baggy jumper just watching in awe as the man he just married unbuckles his belt and pulls down his tight black jeans.  
Louis begins to take the lavender jumper off only for Harry to take hold of his hands, pinning them above his head gently.  
"No, no baby darling. Sweetheart, leave the jumper on please. I-I think you look beautiful in my clothing. You always look so beautiful dolly. Especially now little hubby."  
Louis blushes as he nods, becoming a pliant body for Harry to love.  
"Love you Hazzy."  
Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis' inner thigh. The lad giggling as Harry's scruffle tickles his smooth thighs.  
"Your thighs are so pretty baby." Harry praises as he moves up to kiss Louis' lips, the small boy opens his mouth, letting his husband's tongue in.  
"I'm going to take my boxers off okay pretty little one?" Harry asks as he massages Louis' thick thighs. He pulls away when Louis sends him a little nod.  
Harry smiles when he sees the boy eye his cock hungrily once his boxers are removed.  
Harry pauses, eyes trailing over Louis, where is jumper has ridden up - underneath he is wearing a sexy suspender and black boxer outfit.

Grabbing some lube from the side table Harry is slowly pulling Louis' pantie-boxers down. Never once do his eyes leave Louis'. Louis' eyes are Harry's favourite part of his body.  
Opening Louis' legs he lifts them onto his shoulders gently.  
"Love you, Harry," Louis announces.  
"Love you more Lou."  
Lubing up his fingers Harry prepares to finger the boy open. Although they shouldn't need to do much preparation, they had sex on their wedding night.  
Circling his middle finger around Louis' pink hole Harry presses a soft kiss to the muscle. Louis gasping in shock before Harry is pushing a digit into the small boy. Louis breathes out harshly, it didn't hurt, but it was a shock to have something inside him suddenly.  
Harry continued to finger Louis gently, complimenting the small boy throughout the entire thing.  
Louis grabs onto bed sheets, his knuckles turning white from his harsh grip. Harry was stretching him, making sure he was ready for his cock. Louis moaned at the stretch which slightly burned; he was enjoying this way too much already.  
Harry pulled his fingers out, Louis giggling when he wiped them on the lavender jumper Louis was wearing.  
"Harry!" Louis squealed, receiving a fond kiss on the cheek in return.  
Soon enough, Harry was entering the small boy. Pausing momentarily, waiting for the okay.  
"Oh wow.. your... feels good." Louis managed out, hands finding their way to the back of his lover's neck.  
They were not using condoms; they wanted to be intimate.  
Soon enough Harry was pushing in and out in the most loving way. Harry soon learned that he thrived off of Louis' facial expressions and noises when he was aroused. He sounded so.... so beautiful.  
"Louis you are so beautiful," Harry whined as he pressed a kiss to the small boy's neck.  
Louis let out a delicious moan when Harry finally grasped his already hard cock. He ran his hands through Louis' sweaty locks, slightly tugging.  
"Y-you oh fu-fu-fuck, you are so-so handsome H-hazza." Louis stuttered as Harry found his special spot.  
Harry slowly rocked in, aiming at the bundle of nerves, simultaneously tugging Louis off - both men went mental at the sensation.  
Harry kissed down Louis' jumper clad chest, hands making their way under the lavender sweater as he rubbed Louis' stomach.  
"God Lou... I can feel myself inside you," Harry whispered, moments away from cumming - Louis wasn't far off either.  
"Harrrrrrry Harry Haazzzzz." Louis moaned as he fell into a pit of love, he felt so in love. "Love you Hazza."  
Within a second, they were coming simultaneously Harry stuttering out an "love you too Lou."  
The two smiled at each other and peppered the other with small, soft kisses after they rode out their high.  
Because love was a beautiful feeling. A feeling they would have for their entire life.


	98. Chapter 98

10 YEARS LATER  
"Matty darling, please be nice to your sister," Louis begged his son. "Mum! Lucy is mean to me!" Screamed Eli.  
"Ugh shut up, I'm talking to Josh on the phone."  
"Jordan, I said no boys until your 30!" Harry scolded, taking the phone from the ten-year-old.  
"I'm sorry Joshua Jordan cannot make it to the fine right now." With that he was hanging up watching as his daughter pouted.  
Louis was pulling his hair out, it was meant to be a quiet day in, their tenth anniversary but no, it was anything but that. The two adults were in their early thirties, had paid off their mortgage, even bought a new house... oh and they had stable jobs... well Harry had a steady job as a model, successful model.  
Louis on the other hand, he was a stay at home mum. He had never expected he would do that, but no matter how many condoms they went through he kept popping out babies.  
In the ten years, Louis and Harry had been married, they had seven kids, and Jordan... making eight. In fact, Louis had forgotten what it felt like to not be pregnant.  
Jordan - 10  
Eli - 9  
Lucy - 7  
Matt - 5  
Olive - 4  
Sam - 2  
Sydney -2  
Lillith - 1  
It's a huge family, but it's their huge family.  
Oh and did Louis mention he is four months pregnant? Damn Harry and his pregnancy kink. One thing is sure; the kids weren't getting their own rooms anytime soon, sharing is caring... more like sharing is fitting everyone in the house.  
"Love you, darling," Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to his magnificent husband's lips, touching his growing stomach.  
"EWWW" came a chorus of young voices. Both parents rolling their eyes.  
"Happy anniversary." Louis giggled as he and Harry said the same thing at the same time.  
"Okay, every sit-down, breakfast time!" Harry shouted while Louis picked up the troublous toddlers, putting them in high chairs.  
He looked around at his family as he hugged his stomach to his chest. He wouldn't have his rowdy family any other way. And hell, if Harry wants three more kids, then so be it.  
Just as everyone sat down for breakfast, Louis finally thinking the house was semi-controlled the front door opened. Welcoming in two more unruly children.  
"BATMAN IS HERE! NEVER FEER I BRING CHOCOLATE"  
Louis rolled his eyes, fucking Liam. Oh but then came another rowdy child.  
"UNCLE NIALL HAS COME TO SAY HELLLLOOO."  
Harry and Louis both make eye contact and before they know it, all their kids, except the toddlers who are held in place by the high chair straps, are running towards their two favourite 'uncles'.  
"Wow, I think they love them more than us." Harry laughs as he moves to sit next to Louis who is feeding Sam and Sydney. Harry takes over feeding Sydney.  
"Nah. Never," Louis whispered, winking at the curly haired man.  
Ten years is a long time... enough time for Niall and Liam to come out as gay, to be honest not really surprising. They also announced that they were, in fact, dating - now they are married and on the waiting list to adopt.  
Sometimes Louis literally thinks of just giving them one or two of his kids... But, at the end of the day, he always goes to bed content with his life.  
"Oh look at the happy couple. Happy anniversary." Niall playful cheers, pulling at Louis' cheeks childlishly.  
"Wow, thanks, Ni. Just when we were finally sitting down and the kids were not rowdy."  
"What are uncles for?"  
\---  
10 MORE YEARS LATER:  
"Dad. Um, mum..." Lucy bites her lip as she walks into her parent's room one night.  
"Yeah, what's up babe?" Louis smiles, he is 40, but with Harry, he has never felt younger.  
Harry is the oops to his hi.  
The ship to his compass.  
The anchor to his rope.  
The heart to his arrow.  
The rose to his dagger.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"AT SEVENTEEN say what?"  
Harry only shook his head, because well... they were a big happy family. And always would be, no matter what.  
Because, they were at home. At home they feel alive. At home they never feel alone. At home, their way is lit.  
14 kids. One grandchild on the way.  
Yeah, now that feels like home.


End file.
